Hidden Identity
by Marblez
Summary: Two girls do a Mulan and pretend to be boys. End up fighting alongside Legolas. Set before the Ring stuff. Has some romance between L OC and OC OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 1; In The Beginning  
  
"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Leila asked as she changed from her long lilac dress into leggings far too baggy and a huge shirt, stolen from Leila's older brother. Leila had flowing blonde hair down past her waist, until Shí took a dagger and cut it to the length of the men's. Leila's eyes were blue and very bright a lively, and now had a death glare in them.  
"We need to prove women are as good as men" Shí said. She adjusted the shirt so that it wasn't tucked in. Shí also had long blonde hair but willingly cut her own hair but she had green eyes.  
"Fine. Let's get this over with, but if I die, I will kill you" Leila said angrily, pulling on her now much shorter hair.  
"That makes sense" Shí muttered.  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
"Name?" Dalamar, an officer of Mirkwood's finest army asked the group of young elves who were signing up.  
"Sérle" Leila said, giving her older brothers name.  
"Age?" Dalamar asked while writing the name down.  
"1647" Leila said.  
"Fine, go get your kit in that tent" Dalamar said pointing at the supply tent. "Name?" he asked Shí.  
"Gaalin" Shí said, naming her older brother.  
"Age?"  
"1649"  
"Kit up" Dalamar said jerking his thumb at the supply tent. Shí walked into the tent.  
"Size?" a clerk asked.  
"Largest you have" Shí said. The clerk frowned but gave her the largest uniform they had, it would have fitted someone twice Shí's size. Shí sighed, this was going to be a hard life.  
  
A/n I reposted this to change there ages otherwise Legolas would be a bit of a pervert. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring. Two girl, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 2; First Test  
  
2 Years Later  
  
"My legs look like a blokes" Leila said and she punched her thigh.  
"We are blokes" Shí said for the hundredth time that day. She was cleaning her knives while Leila was supposed to be cleaning her bow, but was not doing it. They were sat on their own in the tent they shared. They completed their training in another year and then would go to grand battles.  
"Come on, hand to hand" Leila said exasperatingly. They put down their weapons and walked to the training courtyard. The other men were already there.  
"Nearly late" Legolas commented. He had just been put in charge of this group, whatever they were learning. "Pair up and start with what you have learnt" Legolas said, going over to Dalamar who was calling him. As usual Leila and Shí paired up. They started with the normal stuff, punches and low kicks, but then they got into it and started doing higher and higher kicks until eventually Leila's foot soared over Shí's head, Shí didn't even move. The other men gradually froze what they were doing and formed a circle around the pair. Shí managed to flip Leila over her head, making most men flinch but Leila spun around on the ground so she was on her back and kicked Shí squarely in the back with both feet, landing on her feet. The men burst into applause as Shí landed face first on the ground. Leila gasped as she looked around, everyone was watching them.  
"Oh no" Leila mumbled. She hadn't really realised what she was doing!  
"Very impressive" Dagon, a tall muscled elf with typical blonde hair and blue eyes. Some women at the side of the courtyard giggled and waved. Leila blushed deep red.  
"What's going on here?" Legolas demanded.  
"The young lads are naturals" Dallas, a tall thin elf said to Legolas.  
"This one can kick peoples heads!" Dagon put in amazed. Leila looked at the ground.  
"That one flipped 'im over 'is 'ead" Toledo, a country boy put in.  
"Did they?" Legolas asked. All the men nodded. Legolas turned to Leila. "Can you kick my head?" he asked. Leila looked up at him and nodded slowly, thinking it through. "Try" Legolas obviously didn't believe the men and was very surprised when Leila spun and her foot missed his nose by a cm.  
"Only just" Leila said. "Your too tall". Legolas stared at her until she looked away.  
"Don't frighten the lad Legolas" Dalamar said coming over. "Where did you learn to do all that?" he asked Leila and Shí who had picked herself up off of the floor.  
"We didn't really learn it, we just did it. We started fighting like that when a band of orcs attacked our village" Shí said. That at least wasn't a lie. "We were only little and had to do something so we jumped off the roofs, it was quite funny" Shí said.  
"For you maybe, I'm afraid of heights" Leila muttered.  
"What are your names?" Legolas asked.  
"Sérle" Leila said quietly.  
"Gaalin" Shí said. Legolas wrote their names down on a piece of parchment from his pocket and then walked away.  
"Back to practice" Dalamar ordered.  
"That guy's seriously cute" all the men heard one girl say.  
"Shí, who's she pointing at?" Leila asked, her face so red she couldn't look up.  
"Um.you" Shí said simply.  
"ME!" Tal squeaked, making some men look at her.  
"His voice hasn't broken yet" one muttered, causing Leila to, if possible, blush even more.  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
They were all camped out in the forest. They were all so hot that most had stripped down to their leggings only as they did their usual exercises. Shí and Leila obviously hadn't, but they had undone the top button of their shirts. Shí did things as normal as ever but whenever Leila looked at one of the men she blushed. Dallas and Dagon called Shí over to them.  
"Is Sérle strait?" they asked.  
"What? Why do you ask?" Shí asked, what had Leila done to make it seem she liked boys, which she really did but never mind.  
"Every time he looks at one of our chest's he blushes" Dallas said.  
"He does. Well that's odd because he had a sweetheart at home. Her name was Carmel. She died and he's never been the same since" Shí said sadly.  
"Poor lad. How'd she die?" Dagon asked.  
"Speared by an orc, not nice" Shí said sadly. "Hang on, let me rephrase that, impaled by an orc, not nice" Shí said. That made the two men feel ill. "If you'll excuse me" she went over to Leila and pulled her aside, explaining the conversation she'd just had.  
"Thanks" Leila said to her. "Now all I have to do is act sad around the women, they all flirt with me" Leila complained making ill noises.  
"Yeah, but you are quite cute.as a boy I mean" Shí said quickly walking away.  
"Thank god she added that on the end. Oh god, why do they like me and not her, she's a girl-liker" Leila said, going back to her exercises. The area around them was quiet until.  
"CHARGE!" Elves in black capes with the mark of Sauron on them charged at the elves. Arrows shot out of no where, one barely missing Leila.  
"Not good" she hissed. All of the elves drew their weapons and stood battle ready as the enemy charged.  
"I though you said they hadn't got past Grey Watch!" Dalamar shouted at Legolas.  
"They hadn't" Legolas called back. Leila and Shí glanced at each other, Grey Watch was their village. The enemies archers were quite good and succeeded in getting four elves before their own warriors got in the way. Each elf was one to two or sometimes three. Shí had two and Leila had three. Shí and Leila were mixing in their hand to hand moves with their blade moves and were winning, that is until the elf infront of Leila pulled out a knife and slashed all up her cheek.  
"Ahhhh!" Leila screamed, just managing to hold onto her sword. She growled as blood poured down her cheek, spun and kicked the elf in the side of the head, breaking his neck, leaving her leg in the air after until she dropped, did the splits avoiding a sword and then kicked the elf's legs out from under him, slicing his throat as he hit the ground. She jumped up and put her sword infront of her. The last of her attackers charged at her from behind and she easily flipped him over her shoulder. "I'm not in the mood" Leila growled, spitting blood into the attackers face. She placed her foot on his throat and pressed slightly. "You ain't goin' no where."  
"Adios!" Shí said as she jumped over one of her attackers head and kicked him in the back. He fell into the other one and the other ones sword went clean through his stomach. Shí dodged his blade as angrily swiped at her but couldn't get far enough out of the way and felt his sword slash her arm. She spun one of her knives around and threw it so it embedded itself in his neck. Soon all the evil elves were dead, bar the one Leila was stood on.  
"Are they all dead?" Legolas asked.  
"Bar this one!" Leila called. All the men gathered around her and smiled at the sight of the small thin boy holding down a big strong warrior with his foot.  
"Good, interrogation" Dagon said. Leila stepped off the man and he was hauled to his feet. His hands were bound behind him but as they led him away he turned to Leila.  
"I'll get you back for this boy" he hissed. Leila just smiled and waved at him as two of the warriors dragged him off.  
"Sérle, your cheek is awful" Shí said, using the cover name because the men were still near by.  
"Your arms not much better" Leila muttered.  
"Let's pile the dead up and bury them. Then we ride to Grey Watch!" Legolas ordered. Most of the men picked up a body each but Leila and Shí helped each other.  
"God, whoever killed this one sure can throw a knife strait" someone muttered.  
"Oh, can I have that back?" Shí asked, nodding to the knife. The man pulled it out forcefully as it was embedded to the hilt. He slid it back into the sheath on Shí's back. "Thanks" Shí said as she and Leila put down the man they were carrying.  
"This ones necks at a right angle!" another elf said. Leila blushed as she and Shi went to grab another body.  
"What did you do?" Shí asked noting that the elves neck was at a right angle.  
"Spinning kick" Leila said.  
"Ouch" Shí muttered cringing. Soon all the body were piled up and burning and peoples injuries started getting treated. Shí's arm was bandaged but when it came to Leila's face the healer frowned.  
"That's gonna need stitches" he said.  
"Man" Leila moaned. The healer looked at her, he didn't have to put the stitches in but if he didn't."Do it" Leila muttered. So the healer got the needle and thread and began to sew Leila's cheek together. Leila didn't scream but flinched allot.  
  
"There, finished" the healer said.  
"Ow" Leila moaned, talking now hurt allot.  
"You can't talk properly till it's healed I'm afraid and it's going to throb like hell so be warned" the healers said wiping the last of the blood off with a damp rag.  
"Thanks" Leila muttered, moving her mouth as little as possible.  
"Come see me every morning so I can make sure it doesn't get infected" the healer said before moving onto the next elf. Leila got up and walked to her horse. She slowly began preparing it to ride out. Many of the other elves were doing this as well.  
"I'm not going to tell you anything!" their prisoner cried out as Legolas asked him something. "Never" he growled. He looked away from Legolas and Dagon and his gaze found Leila's. It turned icing and he spat at the ground. Legolas noticed this and looked where the man was looking and saw Leila grooming her horse with her cheek in stitches, although he thought it was a he. "Fought well that lad did, too well" the man muttered.  
  
"Saddle up! We ride now!" Legolas shouted. The tents were dismantled and put onto saddles and the elves all got into their saddles waiting to go. Legolas tied one end of a length of rope to the prisoners bound hands and the other to his saddle before mounting. Then they began riding. The prisoner ran and Leila somehow ended up riding next to him.  
"I'll get you you know, no one beats Valbal and lives more than a week" he growled at her. Leila looked away from him and rode foreword, ahead of everyone.  
"Sérle! You'll get lost!" Legolas called but Leila paid him no heed and just galloped away from the party.  
"Don't worry my lord. We used to live in Grey Watch. He wont get lost" Shí said to Legolas.  
"Oh, but what made him gallop off like that? I could court marshal him for that." (They have court marshalling in this version) Legolas said.  
"Our prisoner said something to him and then he rode away" Shí said.  
"Oh" Legolas said.  
  
A/N Told you more action didn't I? And this ones a little longer than the 1st chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring. Two girl, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 3; Grey Watch  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"Theres Grey Watch!" there scout called and Grey Watch came into view, or rather the smouldering ruins of Grey Watch came into view.  
"Oh my god" Shí whispered. When they got to the village they found Leila's horse tied to a fence.but no Leila.  
"Where is he?" Dagon asked.  
"Search for survivors" Legolas ordered. They all dismounted and tied their horses to the fence and then walked around the village slowly. Dead elves were everywhere and at one point Shí fell to the ground next to her fathers body. Dagon knelt by the slightly distraught lad.  
"What's wrong?" Dagon asked.  
"It's my Ada" Shí whispered, tears trailing down her face. Dagon put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Legolas walked into a house that had had the fire put out and found Leila sobbing into her mothers body. Slowly he knelt down behind Leila and touched her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry" Leila whispered, trying not to move her mouth too much as she wiped away her tears.  
"Who is this?" Legolas asked.  
"My Nana" Leila whispered, more tear streaming down her cheeks. Legolas looked at the sobbing 'boy' and could feel his heart breaking for the boy. He gently pulled Leila into a light embrace as she cried. "I can't find my Ada or my brothers and sisters" Leila whispered.  
"Maybe they got away Sérle" Legolas said, reminding her that she was infact pretending to be a boy. She sat up straighter and wiped away her tears. "Namarie (goodbye) Nana" Leila mumbled, touching her mothers cheek before she stood up and walked to the back wall of the house. She pulled out a hidden cupboard and brought out a book and necklace.  
"What are they?" Legolas asked.  
"My old diary and my mothers favourite necklace" Leila said. It was actually her favourite necklace but she couldn't tell Legolas that. The necklace was silver and was in the shape of a swirl (sort of hippyish, had to get it in there!) and had a blue stone in the centre of it.  
"Sorry" Legolas said.  
"It's ok" Leila whispered. She strode out into the fresh air and over to her horse. Legolas stayed in the house and spotted something moving under a table that was blocked by what looked like part of the ceiling. Slowly he pulled it away to reveal a small girl with long blonde hair, huge fear filled green eyes and a doll clutched her hands.  
"Hello" Legolas said quietly.  
"Hewo" the girl said.  
"What's your name?" Legolas asked kindly.  
"Pedoé" the little elfling whispered. "Was Leila with you?" Pedoé asked.  
"No, but Sérle was" Legolas said.  
"That wasn't Sérle, Sérle lives in Rivendell with Elrond, I heard Leila" Pedoé said with the childish authority.  
"Who is?" Legolas asked.  
"My sister" Pedoé said.  
"Do you want to come out of here and I'll take you to the person I was with" Legolas said, holding out his hand. Pedoé allowed him to lead her outside, hiding her mother's body from her and to where Leila was working on her horse. "Sérle, I found this in your house" Legolas said. Leila turned around and gasped.  
"Pedi?" Leila whispered her sisters nickname. Pedoé charged at Leila and hugged her tightly. Leila picked her youngest sister up and held her close, her eyes straying to where Legolas was stood. "You know my lord?" Leila asked quietly.  
"That you're a girl and your names Leila? Yes, the little one gave you away" Legolas said sternly. Leila cringed but gasped in pain as one of her stitches pulled.  
"Leila, what happened to your face? And you hair?" Pedoé asked innocently loud. Leila covered her mouth, noticing that most of the men looked around at the little ones question.  
"Pedi. Can you do me a favour and call Sérle for now, please?" Leila asked quietly.  
"Ok. But why's your face cut and where'd your hair go?" Pedoé asked.  
"I cut my hair off to pose as a boy and I got the cut in a battle. Can I put you down Pedi, your heavier than I remember" Leila said. Pedoé giggled as she was set on the floor. Leila looked at Legolas as he walked closer to her.  
"I won't tell them if you wont" he whispered.  
"What?" Leila gasped.  
"You're the best hand to hand fighter we have, I'm not getting you banished" Legolas said.  
"Thank you" Leila whispered.  
"Sérle, can I be a boy too and where Nana?" Pedoé asked, just remembering to call Leila Sérle.  
"Um, yes you can be a boy if you want to cut your hair short" Leila said, smiling when Pedoé cried out angrily and held her hair. "But I don't know where Nana is I'm afraid" Leila lied.  
"Oh. I'm tired" Pedoé mumbled, looking suddenly exhausted. Leila picked her up and moved over to a stack of hay, laying Pedoé, who was now sound asleep, down gently.  
"How old is she?" Legolas asked.  
"350" Leila said, brushing a stray strand of hair from Pedoé's forehead.  
"Young then" Legolas said quietly. Leila nodded. "Now, there aren't any other women or children here so where do you think they could be?" Legolas asked.  
"Well, the men and boys probably fought. They couldn't have gone to the caves unless they knew the attack was coming but they could have gone into the hidden celler under that building" Leila said thinking, pointing to the biggest building in the village.  
"Dallas! Take some men and check the cellar of that building! Dagon, ride to the caves and check if anyone's there!" Legolas ordered.  
"Where are the caves?!?" Dagon called back.  
"I'll show you" Shí said to him.  
"Good" Legolas said. Shí and Dagon rode out while Dallas and some of the men went to the cellar. "Sérle. How many people lived here?" Legolas asked.  
"About 200, it was a big village" Leila said.  
"And so far I've seen about 10, that's not right" Legolas muttered.  
"Some could have been taken prisoner" Leila suggested.  
"MY LORD! THERES ABOUT 20 WOMEN AND CHILDREN IN HERE!" Dallas shouted loudly.  
"GET THEM OUT THEN!" Legolas shouted back. Leila was already running to the building when the children ran out. They were unhappy and some had ash all over them. When the mothers came out they got them more or less under control.  
"Leila?" one of the women whispered in surprise.  
"You must have mistaken me" Leila said as the men looked at her. "My sister is called Leila but I am Sérle, I'm told we look very much alike" Leila said.  
"Oh, sorry, yes, now I remember" the woman said, winking discreetly.  
"Sérle, have you seen Leila or Shí anywhere? They disappeared a while ago" a young woman asked.  
"Hello Ahora. No I'm afraid not, but I met up with Gaalin, Shí's brother" Leila said winking at Ahora.  
"Oh, I'll talk to him when I see him then" Ahora said. Leila walked over to the men.  
"Popular here as well I see" Melserk( said nodding to the women.  
"I lived here" Leila said to him.  
"Oh, I see" Melserk( said nodding. Leila breathed a sigh of relief, so far, so good.  
"Are they all married?" Dallas asked.  
"Nope, only a few" Leila said.  
"Good" Dallas murmured.  
'One track mind, all men definitely have a one track mind' Leila thought to herself. Just then Shí and Dagon got back.  
"We didn't find the women but we found something else" Dagon said.  
"What?" Legolas asked.  
"A battleground, the final resting place of all the men and boys from Grey Watch" Shí said simply.  
"How far away is it?" Legolas asked.  
"Not far" Shí said.  
"We shall bring them here and burn them then" Legolas said.  
"Yes my lord" Dagon said. "Everyone follow me!" Dagon ordered. They all did as he said.  
  
The battleground looked like it had been a slaughter, not a battle. There were hardly any dead enemy, just elves from Grey Watch. The dead were slowly carried back to Grey Watch to be named by the crying women and children. Leila moved a dead enemy out of the way and found Shí's younger brother looking up at her. She gasped as he blinked and knelt down quickly.  
  
"Gaalin!" she called worriedly.  
"Leila?" Gwaithdil asked.  
"Yes it's me, but I'm pretending to be a boy, so's your sister. Please don't give us away" Leila whispered as she moved the dead enemy totally off of Gwaithdil.  
"I can't feel my leg" he murmured looking down. "I have no leg!" and he was right. His leg had been severed off just above the knee by a very sharp sword. Leila gasped and turned away as she retched. Smooth hands held her hair back and she turned to find Legolas with Shí.  
"Dil!" Shí cried kneeling next to her brother.  
"Hey, how are you?" (Gwaith)Dil asked. "Lovely day isn't it?" Shí hooked her arms under him and lifted the small boy up into her arms.  
"That's it, I'm getting you to a healer, your in shock" Shí said as she ran back to Grey Watch.  
"I hate finding people family when we do this sort of thing, it makes me want to cry" Legolas said sadly.  
"Be thankful it will never be your family your highness" Leila growled, spitting his title out as she moved away from him.  
"I didn't mean it like that" Legolas said.  
"Well I did" Leila hissed, seething with anger. He was sad because they were finding other peoples family and he was sad! She walked over to the next body and turned it over gently, nearly screaming at what she saw. She backed away slowly, tears running down her cheeks. It was her brother, his eyes were closed and he had an arrow in his neck. "Rilon" Leila whispered, choked at the sight of her dead brother. She looked away but looked the wrong way because then she saw her fathers body, head severed from his body, her other brothers body with a gash in the cheast. She did a complete turn trying to block out the images before she fainted, Legolas just catching her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up into his face.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Legolas asked worriedly, not knowing what had made her collapse.  
"My Ada.my brothers" Leila whispered, tears falling steadily from her eyes. Legolas looked at the three elves, noting the fact that none were breathing and held Leila close. "Rilon was only 1000 and Sindadil was only just 1400" Leila whispered brokenly.  
"I'm sorry, I really am" Legolas whispered. Leila nodded and started to get out. She was tired of crying but couldn't stop the tears. She slowly went over to Rilon and picked him up gently. She than walked silently back to Grey Watch. Legolas picked up Sindadil and followed her. The dead were being laid in a row and already women and children were crying around them. But Leila walked past the line to her home and lay Rilon next to her Nana. Legolas lay Sindadil there as well. Legolas went back and then brought her fathers body, with the head on his cheast as well and then lay him down with his wife.  
"There all gone" Leila whispered.  
"Didn't you say sisters?" Legolas asked.  
"Yes, but I don't know where Risen is, she was Rilon's twin" Leila said. And then she broke down again, sobbing miserably, which didn't do her cheek and good.  
  
A/N What do you think. Next chapter has the whole cremation thing going and reporting to the king about the attacks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 4; An Eventful Journey  
  
"I would like you to gather what things you want from your homes, then we will be putting the dead in their homes and burning them so that their soles can be free" Legolas said to the group of women. Out of the 150 men they had brought back, 5 were alive. Immediately the women and children went to pack. Shí sat with her brother, mother, sister and girlfriend, all were now in on the playing a boy thing. Pedoé was still sound asleep. Leila was searching through her house getting things that would remind her of her now deceased family. Her mothers best dress, her father's father's father's sword, Rilon's first bow which was tiny, Risens best hair clips and Sindadil's first knife, which was a blunt as a stone now. She put them all in a bag and put that in her pack on her saddle. She collected some of her old things as well, a couple of dresses, hair clip and her old teddy bear (I know, not very LOTR but work with me here). She put them in too. As she was about to go she heard sniffling coming from Risen's closet. Slowly Leila opened the door and there was Risen, bruised and bleeding and crying like a small child.  
"Risen?" Leila breathed in shock.  
"Leila? Leila!" Risen cried jumping into her sisters arms.  
"What happened Risen?" Leila asked as she rocked her trembling sister in her arms.  
"Bad men came, Pedoé screamed and hid under the table just as the roof fell in, they'd set it on fire and Nana died when someone opened the door and stabbed her with a knife. I tried to run away but her grabbed me and he hit me and he threw me into the wall. I was so scared at that I bit his hand when her tried to grab me again and he slashed at me with his knife. I ran in here and hid in my closet. He didn't follow me, I think the house was burning or something but them I couldn't open the door and then you came" Risen said, gulping as she spoke.  
"Oh Risen. It's alright, I'm here" Leila whispered.  
"Rilon's gone, I can feel it" Risen mumbled into Leila's shoulder.  
"I know, I'm sorry" Leila whispered.  
"Who's gone?" Risen asked.  
"Everyone bar me and Pedi" Leila whispered. "Risen, I'm pretending to be a boy, Sérle's my name now. Please don't cry Risen, I'll stay with you" Leila whispered.  
"Sérle! We need to start lighting now!" Legolas cried.  
  
Shí slowly packed Gwaithdil's things into his bag and did the same with her mothers, who was too distraught to pack, her sisters who was asleep with her mother and her old things. She'd collected things to remind her of her father, she'd got his sword from his hands and his best shirt from his draw. She slowly put that on her horse and helped her mother and sister out of the house. Gwaithdil was already on her horse, his leg had a bandage on it that was slowly turning red.  
"You alright Dil?" Shí asked.  
"Yes, shame about Ada, can I have some Lambas bread?" he was still a bit dazed from the shock.  
"Yes it was Dil" Shí mumbled, giving him a corner of bread before returning to the house. She took one last look around, kissed her fathers forehead and left, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Each man was given a torch and told to light one of the houses. They did so sadly. The women and children cried.especially Pedi and Risen. Leila stood infront of her burning house and watched as where she had lived for the first 1520 years of her life burned to the ground, taking it's deceased owners with it. Shí stood with her mother and little sister and watched at their home burnt down, their brave father with it.  
"Nana, where Ada?" Carcaren asked sleepily.  
"He's had to go away Cari" Shí's mother said sadly.  
"Oh, will I ever see him again?" Cari asked.  
"Possibly" Shí's mother whispered, dreading the thought of her daughter dying. Soon all the houses were alight and the people had to start moving. Leila walked because Pedi and Risen were on her horse. Most of the warriors had done the same so that the women and children didn't have to walk too far. Leila suddenly found her feet pulled out from under her and felt herself land on the floor with their prisoner stood over her. His bonds had somehow been cut and he was holding a knife ready to stab her.  
"Sérle!" Risen screamed. Everyone turned to face them just as Valbal moved to stab Leila in the heart.but found a little body on his back and managed to slash her stomach instead. He growled and threw Pedi off him so hard that she didn't rise from where she had fallen. The warriors were starting forewords and were about to interfere when Leila jumped up, put her hands on Vabal's shoulders and jumped over him. She twisted in the air and landed facing his back where she then kicked him hard so he landed on the ground and then she rested her foot on the back of his neck. Al this happened in a matter of seconds, faster than any of the warriors had seen any one fight like that.  
"Never.ever hurt my sister again" Leila growled in a very un-Leila type way. Valbal growled and then twisted, slashing Leila's leg with the knife still in his hand. Now the warriors didn't want to interfere.in case Leila turned on them. She easily dodged his knife and then ran at a tree, she ran up it and jumped over Valbal, pushed him in the tree and grabbed the knife from his hand. Legolas walked up incredibly dazed and with a knife wound on his fore arm just in time to see her do this. Valbal growled at her beating him again and kicked at her shin, causing it to break. She fell sideways and Valbal got ready to kill her when Leila stood up, even after all this.  
"That lad is one fighter" Dalamar said to Legolas.  
"Shouldn't we stop this?" Dagon asked. Legolas and Dalamar shook their heads, it was obvious their side was winning. Valbal had got the knife back and now Leila had a cut on the left leg, a broken right leg, her stitches in her cheek had re opened and blood was forming on her stomach. Valbal moved to stab her again when Leila swung her broken leg into his hand, knocking the knife from it. Valbal froze, holding his hand. Leila still had her leg up and was glaring at him.  
"Ow" a little voice mumbled. Leila moved before anyone realised what was doing. She span around on one foot and kicked Valbal's head so that it span to the right. He reeled and landed on the floor unconscious. Leila spat on him and then limped over to Pedi. The crowd were still frozen, amazed at how she fought even with a broken leg and managed to walk away from the battle. She picked Pedi up of the ground. Pedi's right arm was bruised and scratched but other than that she seemed fine. Leila placed her back infront of her saddle.  
"Let's start moving again!" Legolas called. Dalamar had tied Valbal's unconscious body onto his horse and started walking alongside it. Legolas mounted his horse which Valbal had somehow managed to get him off of and rode at the back of the group with Leila (who was walking). While she walked she tied the reins to her left wrist and ripped an old shirt into strips. Then she bandaged her stomach awkwardly. She held one out to Legolas.  
"For your arm" she said. He took it and wrapped it around the cut. Leila was limping greatly but seemed to be ignoring it.  
"You shouldn't be walking on that, we all heard it crack" Legolas told her.  
"Well my horse can't take three people" Leila said. She reached up and wrapped one of the strips around Pedi's hurt arm before kissing it. "Does it hurt anywhere else Pedi?" Leila asked. How she managed to walk, bandage, talk and lead a horse at the same time, with a broken leg Legolas never figured out.  
"Uh-huh" Pedi mumbled.  
"Where?" Leila asked. Pedi moved her hand from her ankle to her hip. "That'll bruise. You really take after father and me don't you, I've never seen someone look so much like a cat" Leila said kindly. Pedi giggled happily. She yawned and blinked slightly. Soon she was asleep in Risen's arms and Risen was asleep, her head resting on the top of Pedi's. Blood still dripped from Leila's cheek and ankle but there was nothing she could do about that. Legolas was about to speak when Shí ran up.  
"You were amazing!" she said happily.  
"Thank you" Leila said. (You know how people talk when someone compliments them like.by saying how clean they were and there kinda embarrassed and confused, you know what I mean? No? watch princess diaries and you'll know but that's how she said that)  
"I've never seen you fight like that before! Usually your like, shall I do this or shall I not but when she kicked him and flipped and did the cool thing with the tree.wow" Shí said awe struck.  
"Yeah well, he threw Pedi. You know how I am about family" Leila said to Shí.  
"Yep, like the time that boy pushed Rilon and you kicked his head in. That was also funny" Shí said.  
"I was only 1000, don't remind me of that all the time" Leila said smiling. As if noticing for the first time Shí looked at Leila's leg.  
"That's broken"  
"Nuh, yah think?" Leila asked sarcastically.  
"Shut up! What I mean is you shouldn't be walking on it" Shí said. She took one of the strips from Leila and pushed it against Leila's cheek. "And this should be bandaged.and your ankle."  
"Well, if you want to try doing all that while were walking, be my guest" Leila said to her.  
"Ah" Shí said noticing what she meant. "Well, stop for a sec, give me once of those" Shí said taking another strip. She bent down and tied it quickly around Leila's ankle. "Walk" she ordered. Leila laughed and began limping again.  
"Thank you" she said to Shí.  
"No problemo. Now keep your head still and this should work" Shí said, grabbing another strip. She put the one she had pressed against Leila's cheek against the cut again and then tied it on with the other one. It ended up with the strip covering Leila's eye.  
"Great Shí, now I cant see" Leila said sarcastically. Legolas was startled by the name she used.  
"well, unless you can live without breathing then that's as good as its gonna get" Shí said smiling.  
"Thanks" Leila said. Legolas coughed and both girls jumped and looked at him.  
"Did I hear right or are you both girls?" Legolas asked.  
"Oh dear" Leila muttered, realising she had called Shí by her real name.  
  
A/N There you go, I'll write more. Soz to those of you who don't like the fact that I've made Leila an unlucky person. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
SLASH WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 5; Discovery  
  
"Leila!" Shí snapped.  
"Sorry" Leila mumbled.  
"It's alright. I'm not going to tell anyone" Legolas said. Shí and Leila looked up at him startled. "As long as you don't walk on that leg any more and ride with me" he said smiling.  
"Blackmail" Leila gasped in pretend shock. Shí laughed.  
"I'll take your horse if you want Leila, Nana's got mine" Shí offered.  
"Two against one, not fair!" Leila complained. He leg suddenly gave way and she stumbled.  
"Up" Shí ordered, pointing to Legolas. Shí helped Leila up infront of Legolas and then took the reins to Leila's horse and walked forewords.  
"God friend you got there" Legolas said and he held her steady.  
"Yeah" Leila whispered. Every inch of her was now throbbing with pain. "Why did I do that?" Leila asked.  
"What?" Legolas asked.  
"Fight him, I hurt all over" Leila complained.  
"But you won." Legolas said quietly in her ear making Leila smile for more than one reason.  
  
"Gaalin!" Ahora said happily as Shí walked up.  
"Ahora" Shí said happily, kissing Ahora on the lips briefly. Some of the other warriors looked put down as they had obviously liked Ahora, but Shí and Ahora were already together even though they were both female. Ahora was walking as she said she could and now slipped her hand in Shí's.  
"I've missed you" Ahora said sadly. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I couldn't tell you, you would have told my Ada" Shí said.  
"Yes, I would have because this is not the life everyone expected of you" Ahora said. A few of the men listened in.  
"I know, I know" Shí said angrily. "I can remember my father lecturing me when I was younger you know. 'You will take over the farm once you mother and I travel to the undying lands. It you destiny and your right.' Farming is not my thing, fighting is" Shí said to Ahora.  
"I know it is, it always was" Ahora said holding Shí's arm with both hands and resting her head on Shí's shoulder. "And it suits you, and Sérle although that is not what I expected of him" Ahora said.  
"I know, before he wouldn't even raise his voice unless he was angry, very angry" Shí said.  
"But the way he fought that man."  
"Impressive what training does to yah" Shí said laughing.  
"It's strange. I can still see you, farming away and Sérle.well Sérle not really doing anything aggressive and then I see you two now and it's such a difference" Ahora said.  
"Good difference or bad difference?" Shí asked.  
"Good, definitely good" Ahora said smiling into Shí's shoulder. "This look is allot sexier than dirty farmer" Ahora said giggling.  
"Is that all you think about?" Shí asked.  
"Yes, but all you think about is sex" Ahora said.  
"You got that right" Shí said laughing. "But only with you Ahora, only with you."  
  
2 Hours Later,  
  
"Make camp!" Legolas shouted.  
"Ow, you didn't have to shout right my ear you know" Leila complained.  
"Sorry" Legolas said. The tents were put up and the women and children put in them, the men would be sleeping outside or be on watch. Legolas got down and walked to Dalamar. "I want 5 men on guard duty during the night, 2 shifts, one till midnight and on till morning. You decide who but make sure that they aren't wounded or engaged in a happy reunion" Legolas said nodding to Shí and she and Ahora went into one of the tent, Ahora giggling.  
"Yes my lord. What about the prisoner?" Dalamar asked.  
"Tie him to a tree, tie his feet and hands and put a gag on him" Legolas said. The gag was a precaution because he knew that the man would not be happy when he woke up. He went back to his horse and found Leila trying to get down but not doing well as when she moved her right leg a sharp pain coursed through it. "Let's get you to the healer" Legolas said, lifting her down as carefully as possible.  
"Good idea" Leila groaned. Slowly they made their way to the healer, Maruun.  
"You again" Maruun said kindly, gesturing to a log. Legolas eased Leila down onto it. "Right now tell me where your hurt now."  
"My stomach but that's just a scratch and its been bandaged. My ankle, also a scratch and bandaged. My stitches have come loose, not nice and my legs broken. Yep, that's about it" Leila said checking. "Oh and I have a few scratches from the tree I ran up" she said showing him the small scratches on her forearms.  
"Do you like pain?" Maruun asked and he un-bandaged her ankle. "well that's fine, lets check your stomach quickly" Maruun said. Leila carefully lifted up her shirt keeping the fact that she was a girl hidden and let Maruun pull the bandages away and inspect the cut. "That's fine as well, although that's gonna hurt for a while" he told her as she lowered her shirt. "I'll set your knee before I do the stitches" he said after thinking.  
"Great. Big pain then little pain" Leila muttered sarcastically. Maruun rolled up her leggings and looked at her swollen leg which also went at a slight angle. He reached into a pack behind him and brought out a flask.  
"Drink some of this, it'll numb the pain" Maruun said.  
"I don't do alcohol" Leila said.  
"Now you do" Maruun said. Leila glared at him and took a small sip of the incredibly strong alcohol. "You need at least a gulp full to numb the pain" he informed her.  
"But it's disgusting" Leila complained. It burned her throat and made her feel sick. Maruun and Legolas both glared at her. "Why does everyone always gang up on me?" Leila asked before taking a gulp of the drink. "Yuck! Yuck, yuck" she cursed once she had swallowed it. Maruun gently felt along the break.  
"Well, the good news it's a closed fracture, your not bleeding on the inside, the bad news is that its become angled and is going to hurt allot to put into place and attach a splint" Maruun said.  
"Just do it" Leila muttered, feeling the effects of the alcohol. Maruun placed one hand on Leila's knee and the other on her ankle. Then in one quick motion her pulled the leg in line, causing Leila to cry out, not as much as she would have done if it hadn't been for the alcohol.  
"My Lord, in my pack it two pieces of wood and some string" Maruun said to Legolas. Legolas fetched the items and soon Maruun had put a piece of wood on wither side of the breaks and had tied it tightly with the string.  
"That's going to annoy me so much" Leila said, pulling on the rolled up bit of her leggings. Maruun took the hint and cut the leggings short.  
"Now for the cut" Maruun said.  
"My lord, I'm worried about my sisters" Leila said.  
"I'll go check on them" Legolas said.  
"Thank you, make sure Pedi's arms alright would you?" Leila asked, hissing sharply as Maruun pulled the bandage off her cheek.  
"I will Sérle" Legolas said leaving.  
"This is not looking good" Maruun said as he noted the redness of the skin around the cut and the puss in the cut. "I believe it may be infected."  
"Great, as if it wasn't bad enough" Leila muttered.  
"I'm going to have to clean it out before I stitch it up and that is going to hurt so I want you to have some more of this" Maruun said handing Leila the flask.  
"Do I have to?" Leila asked.  
"Yes" Maruun said strictly as he searched through his pack. Leila took a deep breath and took another big gulp of the foul tasting alcohol. She started to feel light headed and her eyelids drooped. Soon she was asleep and Maruun managed to use a cloth and some water to clean the cut and then stitched it back up. He put his rolled up spare shirt under Leila's head and laid a blanket over her as she had yet to wake up. He gently bandaged the cut so she wouldn't aggravate it while she slept (although he still thinks she is a he).  
"Maruun, can you see to this little girls arm?" Legolas asked as he walked up with Pedi in his arms.  
"Course I can now sit her down" Maruun said smiling, remembering this was the little one that leapt from the horses back to save Sérle. Pedi watched closely as he took off the bandage and looked at the cuts and bruises. "He threw you pretty hard little one" Maruun commented. "You'll be black and blue for a while" Maruun said.  
"They hurt" Pedi complained. "So does my leg" she said angrily.  
"I can put some cream on them" Maruun said. "I always carry bruise cream around because bruises are very annoying for a warrior, just ask his majesty" Maruun said as he searched for the cream.  
"Yes, they are one of the worst injuries you can get" Legolas said.  
"Wow" Pedi said. Maruun found the cream and started spreading it gently over her arm. "Why are the blue?" Pedi asked. "My legs looks like it's been painted" Pedi said giggling.  
"Does it now, well I must see this" Maruun said lifting up her dress. Pedi's leg was just one big bruise with little gaps here and there. Maruun and Legolas gasped. Maruun quickly rubbed some cream on the bruise. "Better?"  
"Very" Pedi said. "Where Sérle?"  
"Behind you" Maruun said.  
"Sérle sleeping" Pedi said childishly.  
"Yes he is, now I'll take you back to your sister now" Legolas said holding out his arms. Pedi allowed him to pick her up gently and carry her away. Leila groaned and moved in her sleep. Maruun gently put a hand on her forehead and felt the heat radiating off it.  
"Great" he muttered, this was all the lad needed, a fever. He wetted a bit of cloth and lay it on Leila's forehead.  
  
"Shhhhh" Shí whispered as she and Ahora made out in the tent. "They'll hear us" Shí nearly giggled.  
"So" Ahora said, kissing Shí again.  
"I'm supposed to be pretending to be a boy, I can't giggle" Shí said, nearly giggling.  
"Oh yeah.but I can" Ahora said grinning.  
  
A/N Wot do you think. Even I'm starting to feel sorry for Leila! Review if yah wanna. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this.she is human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Two Towers OK?  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 6, Home  
  
"Don't wake him" Maruun told the two elves as they carefully lifted the still sleeping Leila onto a horse. Legolas was looking after Pedi while Risen got something to eat and the company prepared to go. Shí was with Ahora and her family helping them get ready to go.  
"By the end of the day we'll be there" Shí told Ahora as she helped get Ahora's brother up onto the horse and secured him with rope. "There yah go, your not gonna fall off in a hurry" Shí said to the sad looking elfling.  
"MOVE OUT!" Dalamar shouted and the company moved forewords slowly. Leila groaned but remained asleep.  
"Good thing he's asleep poor lad" Maruun said as he walked alongside Leila to make sure she didn't get any worse.  
  
4 Hours Later,  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No"  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No"  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No!"  
"Are we there yet?"  
"NO!"  
"No need to shout" Pedi mumbled. Risen huffed. Pedi had been asking if they were there yet for an hour. Legolas was fighting not to laugh. Pedi was a very annoying but sweet child. "Risen?"  
"What?"  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Dil sighed and looked around him. He was in charge of his own horse so no one was there to talk to him and he was lonely. Shí was walking with Ahora and his Nana was walking with Cari in her arms so he was alone. He looked down at his leg that was missing most of it and couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes.  
"You alright lad?" Dagon asked as he walked up to Dil, noticing immediately that the boy wasn't very cheerful.  
"Yeah" Dil sighed wiping at his eyes furiously.  
"What's up lad?" Dagon asked in that fatherly sort of way.  
"I'm lonely" Dil said quietly.  
"Well I'll walk with you then" Dagon said. This didn't cheer Dil up as much as it should have, Dil had always wanted to meet a warrior but he wasn't in a very happy mood. "What else?" Dagon asked simply.  
"I feel...useless" Dil said after a pause.  
"Why?" Dagon asked kindly.  
"I only have one leg so I'll be no good at anything now" Dil said sadly.  
"Sure you will be" Dagon tried to think of something, but could only come up with boring things.  
"Like what?" Dil asked.  
"Writing" Dagon said lamely after a long pause.  
"Can't write"  
"Reading"  
"Can't read"  
"Advising"  
"Boring"  
"Selling"  
"Not my thing"  
"Well what is?" Dagon asked running quickly out of ideas.  
"Farming was all I could. I couldn't even fight well enough to make a difference" Dil said sadly. Dagon could say nothing to that. "But that doesn't matter. I'm wallowing in self pity and I shouldn't be doing that" Dil said trying to smile. "You know my brother" he said to Dagon all of a sudden.  
"I do?"  
"Gaalin"  
"You're related to Gaalin?!?"  
"Yes, he's my older brother(sister really)"  
"Poor you" these two words actually got a small laugh out of the depressed boy which brighten Dagon up a bit as well.  
  
1 Hour Later,  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
"Pedi..."  
"Actually" Legolas interrupted the two sisters. "We are nearly there" he said smiling.  
"Really?" Pedi asked, her mood perking up almost immediately.  
"Thank Elbreth(sp?)" Risen moaned, turning her face to the sky. Legolas laughed loudly and Pedi joined in, not knowing it was because of her he was laughing.  
  
The company arrived at the palace soon after that and the refugees were given places to sleep and the injured were taken to the healers wing, including Leila, Shí, Dil and Pedi. Their injuries were treated and they were laid down to rest. Maruun insisted on treating Leila himself and made sure that not only the fever was treated but every injury she had, even the scratches. Legolas stood by and watched to make sure they didn't discover her or Shí's secret. A servant tapped his shoulder.  
"Your majesty, your father wishes to speak to you" the servant said, bowing respectfully.  
"Please inform him I will see him when I can but at the moment I am busy" Legolas said to the servant who bowed and excused himself. Legolas walked over to Leila's bed and sat in the chair by it. Maruun gently touched his shoulder.  
"The lad's fever has broken and the infection is clearing up so he should be fine in about a week" Maruun said to him.  
"That's good. What about the others?" Legolas asked, gesturing to the other people in the room.  
"Gaalin is complaining about having to stay here for just a scratch, only it's not a scratch. The boy with one leg is depressed, dangerously so but his leg will be fine. The little cat over there is going to be sore but other than that fine" Maruun then went on to tell Legolas about all the other injured warriors in the room. "Now your majesty, I wan to look at that arm quickly" Maruun said, pointing to the bandage on Legolas' forearm. Legolas held out his arm while looking at Leila as she slept. She looked so content and innocent but the ugly bandage on her cheek ruined her innocence really.  
"Will that leave a scar?" Legolas asked, gesturing to Leila.  
"Most likely" Maruun said as he looked closely at the cut before re bandaging it with a clean bandage. "Your arm will be fine your majesty. Now I must ask you to leave so they can all rest" Maruun said pushing Legolas gently. Legolas got up slowly and walked out of the door, looking back at Leila just as Maruun extinguished all the lights in the room. Legolas walked slowly to the palace dungeons where Dalamar had taken the prisoner. Legolas supposed he should go and report to his father but that could wait. He wanted to find out who had killed an entire village of elves and why.  
  
"Your majesty" Dalamar said as Legolas approached. Dalamar was with Dallas and Dagon outside the prisoners cell.  
"I want answers and I want them now" Legolas said simply.  
"Yes my lord" Dalamar said looking slightly pleased. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the cell. Valbal was chained to the wall and his eyes glared at the four elves as they walked in.  
"Hello there" he said smiling nastily.  
"Why did your people attack us?" Dalamar asked.  
"Why should I tell you?" Valbal asked. Dallas and Dagon had moved to stand on either side of him.  
"I would if I were you" Dalamar said.  
"Well I'm not you" Valbal said smiling.  
"Why did you attack us?" Dalamar repeated his question. This time Valbal completely ignored him. Dalamar nodded to Dallas who struck Valbal around the face.  
"So it's like that eh? Well I'm still not gonna tell you" Valbal said.  
  
1 Hour Later,  
  
"Tell us" Dalamar said. Valbal was now sporting bruised cheeks and a split lip.  
"Nope"  
"This is getting so frustrating" Dalamar said quietly to Legolas. Legolas nodded angrily and glared at Valbal.  
"Let's try another question. Why did you attack Sérle?" Legolas asked him.  
"He was too good at fighting" Valbal muttered.  
"He beat you twice" Legolas said.  
"I'll beat him next time" Valbal swore. "He won't live long" he said to himself.  
"He came from that village your people attacked" Legolas.  
"I know, I killed his brother. The bigger one" Valbal said smiling. "Saw you carrying the little boy to the hut, with him crying like a wimp" he explained laughing. Legolas was being held back from doing something dangerous by Dalamar.  
"Let me kill him!" Legolas snapped.  
"That won't do us any good" Dalamar said strictly. Valbal was laughing as he watched Legolas being held back.  
"He put up a good fight for such a little one, actually cut my hand before I slashed his cheast open. He didn't half look surprised" Valbal was enjoying this. All the other elves were glaring at him and by the looks of it all wanted to kill him.  
"You killed a child? Well that shows strength...or lack they're of" Dallas said unpleasantly.  
"So that's why you couldn't beat Sérle, you only go after children" Dagon said, joining in with Dallas's ploy.  
"I could have killed that brat if I could have been bothered!" Valbal shouted.  
"But you didn't, not even when he beat you infront of everyone" Dallas said.  
"I can kill him and I will!" Valbal snarled.  
"Stick to killing children, it's all you can do" Dagon said.  
"Shut up, I nearly killed him when we were distracting you!" Valbal shouted before realising what he said.  
"Distracting us from what?" Dalamar and Legolas asked at the same moment.  
"You don't think I'd actually tell you do you?" Valbal said, returning to his annoying self. Just then a servant burst into the cell.  
"My lords, the Forest Gate has been attacked!" the servant said breathlessly.  
"See, I didn't even need to tell you, you already knew" Valbal said laughing some more.  
  
A/N Please review...please. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this.she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed and thank you to all those who flamed. I take flames as a persons opinion but as long as not all of my reviews are flames this story will remain up kay? I do have to agree with one piece of constructive criticism/flame, the names are not very elven I know. They would be more elven as I've just found this great name generator site but when I started this story the only names I had were the names on a list my friend Blaze made up for me. Sorry about that, I'll try to make any knew characters names more elven for you. Also the length of hair as I see it is women-really really really long! Men-just below the shoulders and always braided.  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter Seven, Splitting Up  
  
King Tharanduil paced the thrown room worriedly. First the patrols had been picked off slowly, then the watch places e.g. Grey Watch and now the Forest Gate was under attack. All because those stupid elves from the southern reaches of Mirkwood wanted total power over the greatest wood in middle earth. The doors burst in and the King wasn't surprised to see his four sons striding towards him (I made up the four sons thing, if anyone knows the actual truth please tell me so I can be correct in future stories but just go with me on this one, please?)  
"Father, are the rumours true?" his second eldest, Tharh(th asked. "Has Grey Watch fallen? Is the Forest Gate under attack?"  
"Yes my sons, The Forest Gate is under attack, Legolas, your report" Tharanduil said to his eldest and the crown Prince of Mirkwood.  
"We were attacked on route to check on Grey Watch by hooded elves. One of our youngest warriors managed to capture one of the attackers and my men are questioning him now. Three of my party were killed. We then continued to Grey Watch and found it in ruins. The women and children were hidden in the cellar of the main village building. The men were dead in one of the fields just outside of the village" everyone listened as Legolas spoke slowly and clearly.  
"All of them were dead?" the youngest brother, Harnan asked.  
"No, out of the 150 men we found in the battlefield five were alive but near death, one was missing a leg and another an arm."  
"Five? Five men out of a whole village were alive!" Tharh(th said unbelievably.  
"Yes, and I'm sad to say that most of the children were dead as well."  
"What!" all of the other occupants of the room demanded angrily.  
"There were more boys than girls in that village. The youngest dead person we found was 1000" Legolas was referring to Leila's younger brother Rilon. "It was the brother of one of our youngest warriors as well" Legolas finished.  
"This is grave news indeed" Tharanduil said worriedly.  
"I'm afraid I have not finished yet" Legolas said. "As far as I know four or five women were killed as well because they remained in their homes or didn't get out fast enough we are not sure. We put the dead villagers in their homes and burnt them to the ground. We then returned here with rest of the villagers and that journey was just as adventurous as the one there" Legolas said, smiling slightly at the memory of Leila fighting and Pedi leaping like a cat.  
"Why are you smiling if it was bad?" the last son of Tharanduil, Eriaur asked.  
"We were on our was back when our prisoner stumbled, only he didn't really, He pulled out my knife from my horse pack, cut his binds, cut my arm and went off in search of the boy who had caught him. Actually thinking about it all this happened to Sérle, catching him, the youngest dead was his brother, he was attacked, he's got a fever..." Legolas trailed off realising he had strayed from the subject.  
"He sounds really unlucky" Eriaur said.  
"He is. Now let me just finish this. The prisoner found Sérle leading his horse on which his two sisters rode and pounced on him. But, this is why I was smiling, because before he could stab Sérle Sérle's youngest sister jumped off the horse onto the prisoner like a cat, she didn't even pause, she just jumped" Legolas noted that his family were all smiling. "Well the prisoner flung the little girl off him with such force that she couldn't get up afterwards and is in the healing hall with bruises all down one side. Once this happened Sérle sort of well, snapped is the best way to put. He pulled moves I don't think most people could even dream of doing and it ended up with the prisoner unconscious and Sérle with a cut to his stomach, his ankle, his cheek and he had a broken shin. But he still walked most of the way here till he was blackmailed into riding on the back of my horse" Legolas said.  
"I'd like to meet this boy, he seems like a very good warrior" Tharanduil said.  
"He is father" Legolas said.  
"Now, you all have heard or seen what happened at Grey Watch, well the other watches have been attacked but not with such...barbarity so most of their people are here too, they are in the great hall for now. The forest Gate is under attack so Legolas, I need all your warriors ready as soon as possible. Tharh(th, I want all of your archers ready to go with them. Eriaur, I need all your palace guards to set up patrols around the city to protect the people. Harnan, I need you to get the Metal Smiths and Fletchers to make as many swords, knives and arrows as they can before were ride, I want all warriors to have as many weapons as they can for I have a feeling this battle will decide it all" Tharanduil said, nodding to all of his sons in turn.  
"Yes father" all of the Princes said before bowing and leaving the room, going off to begin their appointed tasks.  
  
One Hour Later  
  
The warriors who could fight were preparing to go, wither sharpening things of practising. Legolas meanwhile went to check on those who could not go. Leila had awoken about half an hour ago and was already protesting with Shí about the unfairness about not being allowed to go.  
"Why not?" Leila asked angrily.  
"Just a few small facts like you have a fever, your leg is broken, little things like that" Shí replied angrily.  
"I can still fight!" Leila huffed.  
"Yes, I believe you soooo much" Shí said sarcastically.  
"I'll prove it to you" Leila said, moving to get out of the bed.  
"Don't even think about it" Maruun said walking over.  
"But I'm fine!" Leila snapped. The small cuts weren't bothering her, the one on her cheek was bandaged, the bandage running under her chin and over the top of her head so it didn't hurt as much. The only big thing was the broken bone but the splints meant it wasn't that bad. She easily got out of bed and stood infront of Shí and Maruun. "See, I could easily fight like this" Leila said, glaring at Shí. Shí was starting to actually believe her, she looked fine. Leila wasn't even favouring the un broken leg.  
"You are not to fight Sérle because I do not want to have to treat you for even more injuries" Maruun said, trying to get Leila back in bed.  
"I promise I won't get hurt and I'll go with or without you consent" Leila snapped at him.  
"No you will not" Legolas spoke up for the first time.  
"My lord, please tell him he will not be fighting!" Maruun ordered angrily.  
"You will not be fighting Sérle" Legolas said. Leila sat down on the bed heavily and huffed.  
"Why does everyone always gang up on me" she complained.  
"Because your usually wrong" Shí said kindly.  
"Well thank you!" Leila snapped.  
"Gaalin, you had best say your goodbyes, we will be leaving soon" Legolas said. Shí nodded and looked down at Leila.  
"I'll see you when I get back" she said simply.  
"Get out of here" Leila said unhappily.  
"I wanna hug!" a little voice demanded from the next bed. Pedi was stood on the bed with her arms outstretched. Shí laughed and hugged Leila's adorable little sister.  
"Why can't your older brother be more like you?" Shí asked as she let go of the little girl. Pedi shrugged. Shí laughed as she caught Leila glare and quickly left the room. Leila turned her glare on Legolas and folded her arms infront of her.  
"Don't give me that look Sérle, you can't go" Legolas said, sitting on the bed by Leila.  
"I still don't see why not" Leila huffed.  
"Because you have a visible, two visible weaknesses" Legolas said, looking at her cheek and her leg.  
"So? I wouldn't let them get in the way" Leila snapped.  
"It's just better if you stay here. Now I'd better be going" Legolas said getting up slowly.  
"Hug!" Pedi demanded.  
"Does she do this often?" Legolas asked as he hugged Pedi, well actually he picked her up and turned to face Leila.  
"Yes, that or she hugs your leg or she pulls on your sleeve till you pay attention to her" Leila said smiling.  
"That's really sweet" Legolas said quietly. He put Pedi back on her bed and turned back to Leila. "I expect to hear a good report about when I return, and I expect to find you still in that bed" he added as an after thought. Leila growled and lay down on the bed. "Be good" He said simply before walking out.  
"I'll show him good. Maruun! Where's the nearest window!" Leila shouted.  
  
Shí looked around at the group of warriors on their horses waiting for the order to ride out. Most looked calm but some of the newer ones looked worried.  
"RIDE OUT!" the order had finally come. Shí spurred her horse forewords and glanced back at the palace just in time to see Leila waving madly from a window with Pedi in her arms. Shí waved back discreetly.  
"Who are you waving at?" some one had noticed. It was one of the archers that were going with them.  
"My friend, he's too injured to come after the last few battles" Shí said.  
"Oh, is that the one my brother told us about, er Sérle or something?" the elf asked.  
"Yes, that's Sérle at the window with Pedi, excuse me but who are you?" Shí asked.  
"Prince Tharh(th."  
"Oh! I'm sorry my lord, I'm afraid I was rather rude to you" Shí said quickly.  
"Don't worry about it. But next time a stranger talks to you, check for the crown or the posh armour, there are 2 royals in this party and I don't think you should be rude to my other as well" Tharh(th said smiling.  
"Thank you for the advice my lord but you are the only one I wouldn't know, I trained with Prince Legolas" Shí said smiling back. Tharh(th laughed and rode ahead of her.  
  
A/N How was this chapter. Please review and if you really want to you can flame because I don't really care about flames but I do wish they were hot cos my room is freezing! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this.she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed and thank you to all those who flamed. I take flames as a persons opinion but as long as not all of my reviews are flames this story will remain up kay? I do have to agree with one piece of constructive criticism/flame, the names are not very elven I know. They would be more elven as I've just found this great name generator site but when I started this story the only names I had were the names on a list my friend Blaze made up for me. Sorry about that, I'll try to make any knew characters names more elven for you. Also the length of hair as I see it is women-really really really long! Men-just below the shoulders and always braided.  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter Eight, Tricked  
  
The company was riding hard with no rests and Shí really needed the loo! Just when she was about to wet herself Legolas held up his hand and called for the company to stop.  
"10 Minute break" he called. Shí dismounted quickly and ran as far away from the rest of the men as she thought safe before relieving herself. When she returned men were already starting to saddle back up but Shí put that off as long as possible and rubbed her thigh's which were absolutely aching.  
"Saddle sore?" Dallas asked.  
"Just a little, I prefer walking any day" Shí said to him.  
"I like riding but I don't get saddle sore for some reason so I can't understand what your going through but I can tell you were nearly there" Dallas said smiling.  
"And that's a good thing how?" Shí asked.  
"MOUNT UP!" Dalamar shouted. Shí groaned as she did so.  
"It's a good thing because the sooner we get there the sooner we get off these horses and into the fighting" Dallas said as Shí sat upright on her horse.  
"And that's a good thing?" Shí asked but smiled kindly at Dallas's attempts to cheer her up.  
"RIDE OUT!" and they began riding again.  
  
Leila was bored, well actually she had been bored for quite some time now but now she was really bored out of her brains. Looking around she saw that Maruun was busy at that moment and slowly slipped out of her bed.  
"Where you going?" Pedi asked loudly from her bed.  
"Shhh" Leila hissed moving to her sisters side. "I'm bored so I'm sneaking out for a walk, wanna come?" Leila asked.  
"Yeah!" Pedi shouted. Leila put her hand over her little sisters mouth before picking her up and carrying her quickly out of the room. Maruun looked up from the patient just in time to see her leg it into the hall. He sighed and chose to ignore her (he still thinks it's a him though). Leila walked quickly through the hall ways with a very talkative Pedi until she was totally and utterly...lost.  
"Damn" Leila muttered looking up and down the corridor.  
"Were lost aren't we?" Pedi asked.  
"No! Well sort of" Leila muttered. "I just don't know where we are yet."  
"So basically we're lost?" Pedi asked.  
"Since when did you know what basically meant?" Leila asked smiling as Pedi held her hand and walked in a random direction with her.  
"Since Prince Legolas explained it to me when Risen was being boring and sleeping" Pedi said in that childish way all children do so well.  
"Oh" Leila said, mentally swearing to yell at the prince for teaching her sister a complicated word! They turned a corner and this corridor looked exactly like the last one they'd been in. "Ok, this is really confusing me now. Pedi, I'm sorry but I have no idea how to get back to the healing hall placy thing" Leila said to her sister.  
"Can I help you?" a voice from behind them made both girls jump and turn to face a male elf with a silver crown on his head.  
"Your majesty" Leila muttered, bowing her head slightly. "I'm afraid I took my little sister for a walk and now we can't find our way back to the healing hall" Leila said respectfully.  
"You're quite a way away from there actually" Eriaur said thoughtfully. "It will be easier for me to just take you rather than give you directions" he said laughing.  
"You look like Prince Legolas" Pedi said simply, looking up at Eriaur.  
"I'm his younger brother" Eriaur said. It was true Eriaur looked like a younger version of Legolas only he wore a crown and Legolas didn't.  
"Thank you very much your majesty" Leila said as she walked next to Eriaur with Pedi next to her.  
"It's Eriaur" Eriaur said simply.  
"I'm Sérle and this is Pedi" Leila said.  
"Are you the one Legolas told us about, that captured a hooded elf on your own and beat him twice?" Eriaur asked, suddenly allot more interested than before.  
"Yeeeees" Leila said slowly, making the word string out.  
"He said you fight really good, even with injuries...didn't you have a broken leg?" Eriaur asked suddenly.  
"I do" Leila said, gesturing to the splints visible because of the cut off trousers.  
"And your walking on it?!?" Eriaur said amazed.  
"Yes I am, it doesn't hurt" Leila said. Eriaur was speechless, he found Leila amazing, what he would call a perfect warrior.  
  
"HALT!" Dalamar called. Everyone was staring ahead of them at the wreckage that had one been The Forest Gate of Mirkwood. The stanch of burning bodies filled the air and made most of the men want to gag.  
"Search for survivors, but keep your guard up" Legolas ordered. The men dismounted and slowly walked through the wreckage. This, like Grey Watch had been a village and a watch post, but this one was far more important than Grey Watch because this had the gates to Mirkwood which now were wide open. They split up to search after tying their horses to pieces of what had once been buildings. Some of the villagers bodies had been piled up and set alight so some of the men put the fire out and tried to save as many of the bodies as they could. It had obviously been an unfair fight as there were only a few dead bad guys around the gate which was the bit where the warriors would have been.  
"I feel sick" Shí complained as she helped pull the burnt bodies from the pile. Dagon came up behind her and tied a handkerchief around her nose and mouth.  
"That'll help with the smell" he said.  
"Thanks" Shí said awkwardly through the handkerchief. The other elves took the hint and did the same with their own handkerchiefs. Dagon smiled at her and helped with the body she was pulling at. Soon all the bodies were laid out and the warriors could see what an awful thing had happened here. They walked through the building and checked for cellars and when they found some they found suffocated children who had died when the homes were burnt. The children were laid out as well. Tharh(th had silent tears running down his face as did most of the elves. As Shí and Tharh(th entered one house they heard sobbing. They found the cellar door and pulled it open. Inside was a teenage girl with a toddler and a baby. The toddler was asleep and the baby was staring at them as they opened the door. The girl was the one sobbing.  
"Hello" Shí said taking a step towards the girl. The girl hugged the baby tightly to her cheast and backed away from the two elves. "We aren't going to hurt you, we're here to save you" Shí said kindly. The toddler moaned and woke up. He sat up and stared at Tharh(th for a second before turning to the girl who looked doubtful.  
"I'm Prince Tharh(th and I promise we only mean to help you" Tharh(th said sincerely. The girl looked at him and noted the posh armour he had on with the royal crest of Mirkwood engraved on it. She broke down into tears and the baby started to wail. Tharh(th was at a loss of what to do but Shí walked over to the girl and took the child from her.  
"Hold this" Shí said putting the baby in Tharh(th's arms before Shí pulled the girl into a tight hug. The toddler looked between his wailing baby brother and his crying sister and began to tear up. Shí helped the girl to her feet and took her outside. She sat the girl on the floor and went back and took the baby from the Prince.  
"Thanks" the Prince said.  
"Can you pick the toddler up and bring him outside?" Shí asked. The Prince nodded and went to the toddler holding his arms out. The toddler jumped into them and was carried outside, forgetting about crying as he was being carried with someone with shiney armour! The baby was beginning to calm down in Shí's arms.  
"Let's take them to my brother" Tharh(th said. Shí nodded and holding the baby in one arm helped the girl to her feet. They found Legolas with Dalamar discussing what to do next.  
"My lords, we found some survivors" Shí said. The toddler had rested his head on Tharh(th's shoulder and played with one of the buckles, Legolas couldn't help but think how cute it looked.  
"That's some good news at least. What are there names?" Legolas asked.  
"I don't know my lord" Shí said.  
"My names Eledh" the girl said quietly. She was a very pretty young girl and the name suited her. Eledh meant one of the stars and the girl certainly looked like one of the stars. "These are my brothers Thoron and Ann(n" Thoron was the inquisitive toddler and Legolas couldn't figure out why his parents had named him 'eagle' but that was his name. The little, now sleeping baby in Shí's arms was called Ann(n which made some sense as the hair on his head was more of a light orange than blonde so 'sunset' did sort of go.  
"Eledh. Do you have any idea what happened here?" Legolas asked kindly.  
"Yes, the village was attacked by evil people with hoods that hid their faces. We were told to hide in the cellar by Nana so we did. I heard them go around and kill everyone. Some people put up a fight but most were killed while running away. They came into our house once they'd killed everyone and ate our food and talked. Our house was the nicest in the village because Ada was in charge of the gate so that's why they chose it. They ate all our food and talked allot" Eledh had tears in her eyes as she re told what had happened.  
"What about?" Dalamar asked.  
"Mostly about the killing, the fact that one of us killed three of them before being taken down. But then they started talking about someone called Eriaur. The name rung a bell but I couldn't remember who it was. They talked allot about him and something to do with an attack. I couldn't hear them very well because they were talking very quietly. I did hear one of them say that 'the palace wouldn't know what hit them, with all their warriors being sent here they've left our aim unguarded' and then they left, rather quickly as well and then about half an hour later you arrived" Eledh said.  
"This was a distraction! They've gone for Eriaur!" Tharh(th gasped, only just remembering to hold the toddler in his arms.  
"There going to attack the palace, the guards will be over run" Dalamar said.  
"MOUNT UP!" Legolas called panickly.  
"What about these three?" Shí asked.  
"Keep the baby and toddler with you Gaalin, you seem good with younger children and you must protect them" Dalamar said to Shí.  
"I have a little sister" Shí said shrugging.  
" I'll find Dallas and he can look after Eledh" Dalamar said. The warriors didn't understand why they were ordered to mount up so quickly. Shí gave the baby to Dalamar as she climbed onto her horse. Tharh(th put the toddler infront of her and then Dalamar put the baby in one of her arms. The horses were fallen in with Legolas and Dalamar infront of them.  
"We ride to the palace with no stopping. This was a diversion to get us away from the palace! They go after Prince Eriaur! We must get there in time to save the people there!" Legolas shouted. "MOVE OUT!" he ordered and the party rode forewords as fast as they could.  
  
Leila was still walking with Pedi and Eriaur when the attack started. The windows around them shattered and Pedi screamed. Through the broken windows Leila could see the palace guard, or what was left of them fighting as best as they could but they were still being over run. Eriaur was staring and Leila only just managed to pull him back to avoid being hit by an arrow.  
"Thanks" Eriaur breather.  
"My lord do you have a sword?" Leila asked.  
"No, father won't let me carry anything bigger than this dagger" Eriaur was only 1500 so he wasn't expected to carry a sword yet. He held out a well crafted and jewelled dagger. The same went for Harnan who was 1400 so only Elbereth knew how he was going to manage in this battle.  
"That'll do" Leila said taking it from him.  
"FIND THE PRINCE! KILL ALL IN YOUR PATH!" someone shouted.  
"Which Prince are they after?" Leila wondered.  
"There he is!" one shouted, pointing up at the window where Eriaur and Leila could be seen through.  
"Thanks for answering my question" Leila growled.  
"There after me?" Eriaur was frozen to the spot with fear.  
"It would seem so my lord, please, come with me. Can you carry Pedi?" Leila asked panickly as she heard people getting closer. Eriaur nodded and quickly picked up Pedi who was sobbing with fear.  
"Leila I'm scared" Pedi screamed, in her fear forgetting to call Leila Sérle.  
"Who's Leila?" Eriaur asked.  
"I'll tell you later your highness. Where's the nearest armoury?" Leila asked.  
"The other side of the palace" Eriaur said.  
"Great" Leila groaned. "Where's the nearest room with a guard posted?" Leila asked.  
"The great hall" Eriaur said.  
"We'll go there then!" Leila said.  
"It's that way" Eriaur said pointing down the corridor just as hooded figures appeared where he was pointing.  
"Maybe we'll just go this way" Leila said quickly.  
"There he is!" someone shouted.  
"Run!" Leila said and that's just what they did.  
  
A/N Wot do you think. I've already actually written the next chapter but I'm being mean and waiting a while before posting it! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this.she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed and thank you to all those who flamed. I take flames as a persons opinion but as long as not all of my reviews are flames this story will remain up kay? I do have to agree with one piece of constructive criticism/flame, the names are not very elven I know. They would be more elven as I've just found this great name generator site but when I started this story the only names I had were the names on a list my friend Blaze made up for me. Sorry about that, I'll try to make any knew characters names more elven for you. Also the length of hair as I see it is women-really really really long! Men-just below the shoulders and always braided.  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter Nine, Battle Commences  
  
Leila pulled Eriaur around a corner breathing fast. It was a dead end. Leila growled and tried to open the doors, all of them were locked.  
"I really am a jinx" Leila muttered. Just then she noticed the window. She ran to it, dragging Eriaur with her. Pedi was sobbing into the Princes shoulder. Leila kicked the glass with her foot and it shattered, the shards scratching at her ankle. She looked down and saw that the ground wasn't far away. "Can you make that?" she asked Eriaur who nodded. "Give me Pedi. Jump down and then catch Pedi when I throw her to you. NOW!" Leila snapped. Eriaur handed her Pedi and climbed out the window before jumping lightly to the ground. He turned round and held out his arms. Leila could hear the people coming and hurriedly held Pedi out the window. Pedi screamed when Leila lets go but Eriaur caught her easily. Leila started to climb out of the window just as the hooded elves turned the corner. She was about to get through when one of them grabbed her arm. She pulled her arm through the window which caused the elf's head to smash into the wall above the small window, rendering him unconscious. Unfortunately this also meant that Leila was no longer holding on so she fell ungracefully to the ground and just managed to land on her feet. Her broken leg screamed in pain and she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming.  
"Are you alright?" Eriaur asked her worriedly.  
"Never better. Is they're anywhere safe we can go from here?" Leila asked.  
"Not really, just the gardens, it looks like every where's full of those hooded elves" Eriaur said, looking around.  
"Great, we'll just stick to the plan and run" Leila said. There was a thump behind them as one of the hooded elves jumped out the window and landed behind her. "Run for the gardens and hide" Leila ordered the Prince who nodded and ran through a gate into the extensive palace gardens. She stood infront of the gate and brandished the small knife infront of her as more of the hooded elves jumped out the window or ran through the door. They all had swords and Leila felt more than a little vulnerable with just the knife.  
"Move aside boy and we'll let you live" one of the hooded elves said. He had to admire the boy for bravery if not his stupidity.  
"Never" Leila hissed.  
"We want the Prince, not you" the hooded elf snapped.  
"You can have him over my dead body" Leila snapped.  
"With pleasure" and the eight hooded elves charged at her.  
  
"I'm scared" Thoron whimpered as the horses charged along the winding path.  
"Don't be, I'm here" Shí was thankful that her horse could make the turns of the path without being told to as she had to focus on holding onto both the toddler and the baby.  
"Where's Eledh?" Thoron asked.  
"With a friend of mine" Shí said kindly to the boy.  
"I feel sick" Thoron mumbled.  
"I do to but you need to hold it in till we stop the horse or it will just splat on your face" Shí said which made Thoron laugh quietly. Ann(n was asleep which was a blessing because Shí didn't know if she could handle a complaining child and a wailing one too. Shí sighed and focused on staying on the horses back.  
  
Leila deflected the first one to reach hers sword with her foot while slashing at the elfs hidden face. Leila could feel she hit something and the elf cried out and fell back but he was soon replaced by two more. One aimed a sword swipe a Leila's head while the other tried to slash her stomach. Leila dropped to the ground doing the splits and slashed her knife up in between the one to the right of hers legs. He fell back screaming. She then rolled as the one to her right tried to slash her head off and stabbed his foot. He dropped his swords and fell back, the knife strait through his foot. Leila jumped up and picked up the mans dropped sword. Another one charged at her but this one had two long knifes. She deflected them with the sword but he still managed to slash her arm.  
"You spilled my blood, now your gonna pay" Leila growled while going at him in mild rage. She parried his knives and pretended to get ready to kick him so he moved his knives long enough for her to swing the sword up and embed it through, yes through his neck. He went limp and fell backwards, but not before Leila grabbed his knives. So now 3 of the hooded elves were injured and hung back, one was dead and the other four stood infront of her. Realising she wasn't going to win this fight in such a small space she turned and ran into the gardens with them close on her heels. "And here was me wanting to go away for the fight, well the fight's come to me instead" Leila muttered angrily as she ran along.  
  
The warriors found the palace gates open and the palace guard fighting with about 200 hooded elves.  
"Gaalin! Keep those children safe!" Legolas called as the rest of the warriors charged at the hooded elves. Shí found herself alone with Dallas who had ended up with the girl.  
"No fighting for us then" he said.  
"We should hide before someone sees us" Shí said. Dallas nodded in agreement and the two rode their horses slowly to the stables. Shí jumped down with the baby in her arms but left the toddler on the horse. Just as she went to help him down the air was filled with female and childish screams.  
"They've found the women and children in the great hall" Dallas said, sounding panicked.  
"We have to help them" Shí said.  
"We can hide these three in the straw" Dallas said. So they put the three children at the back of the stable in the hay stack.  
"Stay here, don't move. If someone comes hide in the straw. If they find you, use this" Shí said to the girl handing her a knife, Shí's lucky spare knife. "Come on then" Shí said and she and Dallas ran through the fighting without being noticed and towards the great hall.  
  
Leila stopped running in a clearing surrounded by tress and turned to face the seven hooded attackers.  
"We finish this now boy" on snarled at Leila and charged at her with his sword aimed at her stomach. Leila jumped aside at the last moment and brought one of her knives down on the base of his neck, killing him instantly. Unknown to her Eriaur and Pedi were hidden in one of the trees around the clearing and were watching her every move in awe. Leila was charged by two now, one coming from either side of her at a full run and she just jumped up and they impaled each other.  
"Thanks for saving me the trouble" Leila said as she landed. Now the three wounded elves and one fine elf were stood glaring at her. The fine one ran at her with a knife in one hand and a sword in the other. He managed to deflect every move she did and vice versa but he slowly moved her so her back was up against the tree. He managed somehow to get her blades crossed under his own knife and swung his sword at her side, but it never hit her. He suddenly found himself propelled backwards onto the ground with a little body on top of his chest.  
"Hi" Pedi said waving down at the elf she was on. The elf was definitely pure evil as he mercilessly slashed up her back, not enough to kill her but enough to make her scream loudly. Leila pulled her up off him and threw her up into the tree, knowing the Prince would catch her, which he did. The man jumped up but found one of Leila's blades in his cheast.  
"No one hurts my family" Leila hissed, spitting on his face as he fell to the ground dead. Eriaur was amazed at how Leila was fighting and he only took his gaze off her to pull off his tunic and press it up against the cut on Pedi's back. The three remaining elves had already reason enough to kill her so Leila knew this would be a hard fight. She brandished her remaining knife infront of her while flicking a sword up with her foot, catching it by the blade so it cut her hand but she flicked over and pointed it at the elves as well.  
"You're a good fighter boy, are you sure your on the right side?" the lead elf, the one who's face she had slashed asked.  
"Yes" Leila growled. The lead elf clicked his fingers and the elf whose privates she had slashed ran forewords.  
"I'm going to kill you for what you did to me!" he hissed.  
"Your welcome to try" Leila snarled. His sword clanged as it hit her knife with such a force that would have broken her wrist if she hadn't let go. Then he did the same to the sword so now she was left defenceless.  
"Not so confident now are you?" he snarled swinging his sword around and down, aimed at her shoulder. She waited till he could stop his momentum and dived to the side. She rolled on the ground, grabbed her knife and threw it at him. It embedded itself in his stomach (she'd never been that good at knife throwing) and he dropped to his knees, both his hands going to the knife which would slowly kill him if it wasn't treated soon. She picked his sword up and kicked him over so he lay on his side, dying slowly.  
"Who's next?" Leila asked the remaining 2 hooded elves.  
"I am" a voice behind her snarled. She spun around and came face to face with Valbal holding a struggling Risen against him with a knife pressed up against her throat.  
  
Shí and Dallas arrived at the great hall in time to see three hooded elves charge at the women. Ahora was stood out the front, holding something that resembled a very large candle stick (about the size of an average person). She used it to stop the hooded elves and hit them with. Shí and Dallas jumped into the fray, taking one each and leaving one for Ahora to handle.  
"Better late than never Gaalin" Ahora said as she swung the candlestick around and up in between the hooded elves legs. He screamed and fell backwards twitching at the pain.  
"Ouch! Gaalin, never let me get on your girlfriends bad side" Dallas said as he slit his attackers throat. Shí grinned as she embedded her knife in her attackers cheast.  
"We'd better stay here in case any more come" Shí said to Dallas who nodded in agreement. Just then more hooded elves ran through the door.  
"I think you just jinxed us" Ahora muttered.  
  
"You!" Leila hissed.  
"Yes me and this time I will kill you!" Valbal shouted at Leila.  
"Valbal! We thought you were dead!" the lead hooded elf said surprised.  
"No, this *lad* here caught me and turned me over to the crown prince. I escaped but this *boy* knocked me out so I have the right to kill him!" Valbal snapped, putting emphasis on her age.  
"Let Risen go and I'll beat you again!" Leila snapped. Risen was crying and trying to pull Valbal's arms off her.  
"Here! Catch!" he said before throwing Risen at Leila. Leila just managed to move her sword so she didn't skewer her own sister.  
"Go up that tree and stay with Pedi up there" Leila hissed pushing Risen towards the tree. Risen climbed up the tree quickly leaving Leila facing Valbal alone.  
"No interference, this *boys* mine" Valbal sneered.  
"No interference" the other two hooded elves agreed. Then Valbal charged at Leila who jumped lightly over his head. Valbal growled and started attacking Leila wildly with a force strong enough to drive her backwards. She felt her back press up against the tree and as he swung she ducked and rolled away from him.  
"Not scared of me *boy* are you?" Valbal sneered laughing. "Where's that little brat that jumped me last time? I'll kill her as well" Valbal snarled at Leila. Leila's expression was one of pure hatred as she charged at Valbal. He gasped as her sword slid right threw his stomach before he knew what was happening.  
"Never-ever threaten my family" Leila snarled. (She twisted the sword on the-ok?) Valbal laughed madly. He knew he was dying now but he'd made damn sure she'd die too. He brought his blade up on the now defenceless Leila as her blade was still embedded in his stomach.  
"If I'm going to die then I'll be damned if I don't take you with me boy!" Valbal shouted, charging at her once again. Leila simply swung her leg up and kicked the sword out of his hand. He collapsed to his knees as the world turned dark.  
"Just so you know, I'm not a boy" Leila snarled, pulled Valbal's face up to look her in the eyes. "I'm a girl" she hissed.  
"A girl!" all the men in the clearing (even in the tree) cried out in surprise. Valbal looked shocked and he died with that expression on his face. The elf she had stabbed in the foot with the knife charged at her with a slight limp, a sword he had gotten from somewhere pointed at her belly. She looked around for a weapon but found none close enough and when she looked back she only just had enough time to jump back from a viscous swipe down. Unfortunately the sword tip cut away the fabric of her shirt so she now had a huge rip down the centre of it, revealing the fabric wrap around her cheast. The shirt was now hiding nothing so she just glared at them.  
"It's true!" the man snarled. He went at Leila again but this time she jumped up and over him. She landed on the ground hard and her broken leg really badly protested to this torture she was putting it through. She looked around for any weapon but the only one she could see was firmly embedded to the hilt in a body. Looking over her shoulder she just had enough time to roll to avoid a swing aimed at her back. The sword cut deep into the earth giving her the chance she needed. She went over to the body, pulled the sword out and while the hooded elf struggled to free his own blade she slashed at his head with enough force to sever his head from his body. Now Leila turned to face the last hooded elf.  
"You're a good fighter for a girl" the elf snarled as the two began circling.  
"I trained with the best" Leila said simply.  
"Not the best, only second best" he said. "I'm the best teacher" he said boastfully.  
"If you're the best why did I manage to slash your face?" Leila asked. She stopped moving so her back was to the tree everyone was up.  
"It was only a scratch" he snapped.  
"Then why not prove it was only a scratch" Leila said. "Second best" she taunted. His hand whipped up and pulled the hood, revealing a handsome blonde elf with a nasty scratch across his cheeks and nose.  
"Now I'll kill you and take the Prince" he snarled.  
"Not likely" Leila said. They both ran at the same time and soon there was a very fast, very complicated sword fight going on in the centre of the clearing.  
  
The battle in the palace was over and the alive enemies were being put in the dungeons. Legolas met up with his father and Tharh(th in the great hall where he was surprised to find Dallas and Shí.  
"I thought I told you..." Legolas began.  
"Where Sérle?" Shí asked worriedly.  
"I haven't seen him, the healing hall is swamped with wounded. The warriors they're put up a good fight supposedly" Legolas said. Shí ran off followed by Ahora.  
"My lords, I will go and retrieve the children from there hiding place" Dallas said bowing to the royalty.  
"Father, where's Eriaur?" Legolas and Tharh(th asked at the same time.  
"I don't know" Tharanduil said slowly. Harnan burst into the room and ran up to his father and brothers.  
"Have you seen Eriaur? I was looking for him throughout the battle but I couldn't find him!" Harnan said panickly. He was shaking and had a scratch along one cheek from a knife.  
"No. He's what they were after father, we must find him!" Legolas said worriedly.  
"Find him!" Tharanduil ordered angrily. Harnan was crying quietly so Tharanduil put his arm round his youngest sons shoulders and kept him with him.  
  
A/N Here we go. Yet another cliff hanger. Please review, even flame if yah really want to. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this.she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed and thank you to all those who flamed. I take flames as a persons opinion but as long as not all of my reviews are flames this story will remain up kay? I do have to agree with one piece of constructive criticism/flame, the names are not very elven I know. They would be more elven as I've just found this great name generator site but when I started this story the only names I had were the names on a list my friend Blaze made up for me. Sorry about that, I'll try to make any knew characters names more elven for you. Also the length of hair as I see it is women-really really really long! Men-just below the shoulders and always braided.  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter Ten, Where Are They?  
  
Shí burst into a swamped healing hall calling out for Sérle in panic. Shí couldn't see her friend anywhere, or Pedi for that matter. Ahora was shocked at how many people were in the healing hall.  
"Gaalin? Gaalin!" someone shouted her name. She turned to find Maruun tending a broken arm.  
"Maruun! Where's Sérle?" Gaalin asked.  
"He took his sister for a walk just before the battle and they didn't return. I've been worried sick about them! You must find them Shí, I would be looking for them only I'm too busy here" Maruun said quickly.  
"Thank you Maruun!" Shí called as she ran out of the healing hall with Ahora following her. They bumped into Legolas who was searching for Eriaur. "Sérle's missing! So's Pedi!" Shí almost cried.  
"So's my youngest brother" Legolas told her. They began searching together with no luck until.  
"Look, that windows broken but nothing else here's been touched" Ahora pointed out.  
"What?" Legolas and Shí asked at the same time. They walked up to the window and looked out of it. There was one dead guy but allot of blood down there. The three raced down the stairs till they came to the body. Ahora looked away as she saw the sword through his neck.  
"I'll bet you anything Sérle did that" Shí said. Legolas nodded. "Theres footprints heading into the garden, lot's of footprints" Shí said, touching the ground lightly.  
"Let's go" Legolas said and the three began following the footprints.  
  
"You might as well give up girl, I'm better than you" the man snarled as they locked swords and pushed.  
"Never" Leila snarled.  
"No one can beat Gilfin" the man, Gilfin snarled while drawing back suddenly and slashing at Leila's shoulder. He didn't get her skin but once again caught her shirt which ripped some more. Her shirt now was hanging dangerously loose, but luckily her body wrap covered everything. She managed to cut his cheast light, but that also only cut his clothes.  
"I have a feeling this will go one for a while" Leila muttered.  
"I agree, and I will win" Gilfin snarled.  
"Not likely" Leila snapped and the two began again.  
  
As they got closer the sound of swords clashing caught their attention. Legolas and Shí looked at each other before they stepped into the clearing what they saw surprised them. Six hooded figures lay dead as did Valbal. Now Leila was fighting the remaining one alone. Her shirt was falling off her revealing her shapely figure and flat stomach. They could clearly see the fight was even and neither was going to give up easily.  
"Where's my brother?" Legolas asked worriedly. Unfortunately the sound of Legolas' voice distracted Leila and a well aimed swipe from Gilfin caught her on the thigh. Leila cried out and fell backwards in pain, directly in the way of an oncoming attack. Shí didn't think as she charged into the battle with her sword up high. Gilfin was stunned when a sword stopped his sword killing Leila.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Shí said threateningly. Gilfin growled and backed up a bit.  
"A new challenge huh? Are you a girl too?" he asked laughing. Leila growled and stood up slowly, holding her sword infront of her weakly. "Two against one, this should be fun" Gilfin said as he charged at the pair of them. He punched Leila in the cheek without the cut causing her to reel backwards while he parried Shí's sword with his own before twisting it and flicking her sword away. Shí stumbled backwards as he tried to stab her but he gasped when he found both a sword in his belly and a knife in his heart. Both Leila and Legolas had tried to kill him at once, the result being what had happened. He collapsed backwards with a gasp. "Beaten by a girl" he moaned angrily.  
"Two actually" Shí said spitting on him. Leila lay panting on the floor, her body shaking with all the pain it had been put through.  
"Where's my brother?" Legolas asked while he and Ahora walked over. Leila weakly gestured to the tree just as Risen was lowered from it. Legolas went over to her and helped get the still crying Pedi down and then Eriaur down. Eriaur hugged his older brother tightly.  
"My back hurts" Pedi complained through her tears and now everyone noticed the remnants of Eriaur's tunic tied to her bleeding back.  
"What happened little one?" Ahora asked as she gently picked Pedi up. Pedi just cried into her shoulder.  
"What did happen?" Legolas asked his brother. "From the beginning."  
"Well those 2 were lost so I was taking them back. The attack started and the bad elves saw me and came after us. We ran into a dead end and so she smashed the window and we jumped down, not before she whacked one of them against the wall though" Eriaur said, pointing at Leila who smiling and waved her hand at him. "Then 7, no 8 of them cam at us and she told us to run in here and hide, so we did. I don't know what happened but when she came back one wasn't there and three were hurt. She killed one, then two at the same time. Then one had a knife and a sword and at the time she only had two knives and somehow he managed to get a clean shot at her only that little one jumped from the tree onto him with no hesitation" Eriaur said admiringly, pointing at Pedi.  
"You did it again?" Legolas asked the little girl who smiled and blushed through her tears. "Then what happened?"  
"Well the guy slashed the little one up her back which made her very mad. She threw the little one up at me and I only just managed to catch her! She then chopped his head off. Then that one appeared with a knife at the other little ones throat" Eriaur said pointing at first Valbal, then Risen. "So he threw the new little one at her and she made her climb the tree. Then they fought and she killed him. Then the other guy cut her shirt and we found out she was a girl and not a boy. Then she killed him. Then the last one and her had a major sword fight and then you turned up" Eriaur said enthusiastically. Leila laughed but it quickly turned into a groan as the pain started to register all over her body.  
"Never let me do that again" she muttered. "I feel like I've been trampled by a troll" she muttered.  
"Here" Legolas said, taking off his tunic and giving it to Leila who quietly slipped it on.  
"Thank you. Now can you get me to Maruun cos I feel awful" Leila said with a huff of verification. Legolas easily picked her up and the small group walked back to the palace.  
  
"Maruun? Maruun we found him but before you treat him theres a couple of things you need to know" Shí said to Maruun. Thankfully the healing hall had calmed down a bit now.  
"What's that?" Maruun asked.  
"One, he just beat 9 of the bad guys on his own, mostly un armed. Two, she saved the Princes life, both her sisters lives and my life. Three, Pedi's hurt so she needs treating too but four, four is the most important of all. He is a she" Shí said quietly.  
"I don't understand the last one" Maruun said, looking confused.  
"Sérle is a girl called Leila" Shí said simply.  
"What?!?" Maruun shouted shocked.  
"Shhh, look Maruun if you don't help her she'll die" Shí said.  
"Is it that bad?" Maruun asked, worried immediately.  
"Possibly worse" Shí admitted.  
"Where is she?" Maruun asked.  
"Prince Legolas's chamber" Shí told him. He gathered what he needed and followed her to the room.  
  
"Well Leila. You've certainly got a collection of injuries" Maruun said kindly when he was finished. "Other than your original broken leg, cut cheek, cut leg and cut stomach you now have a cut thigh, bruises everywhere, a cut on your arm, lots of cuts on you ankle...I think that's it" Maruun said smiling. "Anyone would think you like being in pain."  
"My back hurts" Pedi said.  
"Coming little one" Maruun said going to his next patient. The door opened suddenly and there stood Tharanduil and the two other Princes.  
"You found him" Tharanduil said happily, noticing Eriaur.  
"Yes. Father I have a strange tale of events to tell you about his part in the battle actually. It all started...." Legolas began to explain to everyone who didn't know what Leila had done and who she was. When he had finished Leila had turned bright red because he had described her kills better once she had helped fill in the gaps to him. Tharanduil was staring at the girl who saved his sons life and possibly the kingdom.  
"A girl!" Tharanduil shouted in shock looking at Leila who looked down at the bed cover. "A girl in the warriors!" he continued shouting. He stormed off to find out from the rule book what to do about this.  
"Well that went well" Shí said sarcastically. Everyone glared at her.  
  
"I don't see what the problem is" Eriaur said at last.  
"The problem dear brother is that girls are not allowed in the warriors" Tharh(th said.  
"So? She saved my life and beat them when it was 8 on 1" Eriaur said.  
  
"He does have a point. There has to be an exception in some cases" Tharh(th said.  
"Unfortunately I don't think there are" Legolas said. Leila tried to sit up but it ended up with her crying out in surprise as pain coursed through her body. Immediately everyone was around her.  
"What's wrong?" Maruun asked.  
"Nothing, just found out how many muscles I pulled" Leila muttered causing everyone to laugh.  
"What moves did you do to pull muscles? Most don't pull muscles" Tharh(th asked.  
"If I know her it will have included the splits, a couple of flips and some rolls?" Legolas asked Leila who blushed.  
"You can do that?" all the other Princes asked.  
"In all the fights I've seen her do she always does that, or she kicks people heads" Legolas said.  
"I'm not that bad. It's just how I fight" Leila said shrugging.  
"Leila, you broke a guys neck by kicking the side of his head once" Shí pointed out.  
"That was with a spinning kick!" Leila said defensively. Everyone stared at her.  
"I think it runs in the family" Legolas muttered.  
"What does that mean?" Leila asked angrily.  
"Pedi jumped from a horse and a tree to save your life" Legolas pointed out.  
"Oh yeah" Leila muttered.  
"That was fun, well except for getting hurt. Can I jump out of the tree again?" Pedi asked.  
"Pedi..."Leila warned.  
"I know I know, be careful and ladylike" Pedi muttered.  
"If you'd listened to Nana's rule you wouldn't have been hurt" Risen pointed out.  
"So! I still had fun!" Pedi said indignantly.  
"Young ones" Legolas muttered to his brothers, shaking his head.  
"Right, everyone bar the patients out!" Maruun ordered.  
"Yeah, we need to recover" Leila said laughing.  
"If I know you Leila, you'll be out of that bed in half an hour challenging me to a match" Shí said laughing.  
"I could..." Leila started.  
"Get out!" Maruun shouted.  
"Ruin my fun" Leila mumbled. The other all left except Legolas and went there separate ways. Risen went with Shí and Ahora because she was lonely.  
"I tired" Pedi mumbled.  
"Come and lie down then" Leila said lifting up the covers so her sister could slip in next to her. In next to no time Pedi was sound asleep.  
  
"Keep and eyes on her so she doesn't aggravate the cut" Maruun said to Leila and Legolas. "Now I must return to my other patients. Stay in bed!" he said to Leila threateningly before leaving the room.  
"Why do people always tell me to do that?" Leila asked Legolas who sat on a chair by the bed.  
"Because they know you don't want to" Legolas smiled at her. Her face changed as a sudden thought filled her brain.  
"What will happen to Pedi and Risen if I get banished or..." Leila made a slicing move across her throat.  
"I doubt it will come to that. But if you do get banished I'll look after them if you want" Legolas let the offer hang.  
"If...if is good" Leila tried to sound optimistic but failed.  
"Don't worry about it. Now you should probably go to sleep" Legolas said, gently touching her bruised cheek.  
"Yeah, I'm kinda sleepy actually" Leila murmured yawning. She lay down and soon was fast asleep. Legolas sat by her side watching her and tried desperately to stop himself falling for her.  
  
A/N Wot do you think. Actions over, but the tears and angst is just beginning (as is the romance *wink wink*) 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this.she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed and thank you to all those who flamed. I take flames as a persons opinion but as long as not all of my reviews are flames this story will remain up kay? I do have to agree with one piece of constructive criticism/flame, the names are not very elven I know. They would be more elven as I've just found this great name generator site but when I started this story the only names I had were the names on a list my friend Blaze made up for me. Sorry about that, I'll try to make any knew characters names more elven for you. Also the length of hair as I see it is women-really really really long! Men-just below the shoulders and always braided.  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter Eleven, Speeches  
  
When Tharanduil walked into his eldest sons room he saw a sight that made his heart twist. Pedi was sat on Legolas' lap and he was reading her a book. Leila was lying on the bed laughing as Pedi tried to read some of the words for herself and pronounced probably as p-rob-ab-lie. They looked like a family, a strange one at that.  
"Father?" Legolas asked, realising that Tharanduil was there. Pedi looked up from one of the pictures and giggled sweetly.  
"I've come to inform you of my decision concerning your...punishment" Tharanduil said to Leila.  
"What does concerning mean?" Pedi asked Legolas quietly.  
"Shhh, I'll tell you later" Legolas whispered. Tharanduil heard this and had to fight to keep a strait face.  
"It has been decided that you will have to publicly say that you are a girl and have been posing as a boy for however long you have been. You will not have any other punishment but it will be up to the people to decide whether they take you back or not" Tharanduil said to Leila who just nodded. Tharanduil left and as he did so he heard Pedi repeat her question.  
  
"What does concerning mean?" Pedi asked again.  
"I'm not sure little one, now why don't you go and find Risen and ask her?" Legolas asked, pushing Pedi towards the door. Once she was gone he turned to Leila.  
"At least I'm not going to be executed" Leila said, with a slight shrug.  
"Yeah" Legolas said, trying to smile but not succeeding very well.  
"Ah well, life goes on" Leila muttered, turning her head and burying her face in the pillow as the tears building up in her eyes threatened to spill.  
  
2 Weeks Later,  
  
Leila stood in her room, which was by Legolas' for some reason, smoothing down the dress which she had been ordered to wear when she announced she was a girl. It was quite plain, similar to the ones she wore when she was little, the material was plain cotton and the colour a light blue. Her hair was unbraided so it framed her face making her look even less like 'Sérle' than the dress did. The dress had short sleeves so the muscles she had gained still showed and her shoes were still her warrior boots but that was hidden by the long dress.  
"Don't worry about it, they were bound to find out some time" Shí said. She was still in her warrior get up as no one had said anything about her being a girl to any of the royals, only Legolas and Eriaur who were not going to tell. "Most will probably think that your just a bloke in a dress" she said laughing quietly.  
"I didn't put the belt on for that reason, I don't want them to see the figure I have" Leila said, pacing in front of her friend. "What if they stop talking to me? What if they chase me out of Mirkwood? What if..."  
"What if the sky fell in and crushed us all?" Shí asked sarcastically. "Stop pacing, your making me dizzy!" Shí snapped and Leila stood perfectly still.  
"I can't do this, tell them I've died" Leila muttered, pacing again. Shí was about to snap at her when Legolas and Eriaur walked in, followed by Pedi, Risen and Ahora. Legolas and Eriaur stopped and stared at Leila in shock/surprise. "What?"  
"You look...different" Legolas said, blushing ever so slightly.  
"Yeah, I don't usually wear dresses when I'm fighting evil elves" Leila snapped angrily, her fear getting the better of her.  
"Leila, you haven't got a belt on" Risen pointed out. All elven ladies had to wear a belt with their dresses, it was the fashion.  
"I know, I don't want to" Leila said.  
"That dress looks wrong if you don't" Ahora pointed out.  
"I don't care" Leila hissed.  
"You should wear a belt anyway" Ahora said.  
"No" Leila said simply.  
"The speech is in an hour" Legolas said, delivering the message they had been ordered to.  
"Great, an hour before I die of embarrassment" Leila said sarcastically.  
"Leila, do you like my new dress. Legolas gave it to me" Pedi said proudly, stepping forewords.  
"It looks lovely Pedi" Leila said, picking her sister up gently. Pedi's old dress had been tattered and dirty by the time she had finished jumping off horses and out of trees. This new one was white but with a green leafy pattern on it. It reached just past her knees and had long sleeves, it had no belt Leila noted. But then again little Pedi had no figure to show off yet with the use of a belt. "Thank you very much my lord" Leila said to Legolas.  
"'Twas my pleasure" Legolas said kindly, smiling.  
"Leila, can I draw a picture?" Pedi asked suddenly.  
"Of course little one, but I don't have anything you can draw with" Leila said.  
"Oh" Pedi said sadly.  
"I have something she can draw with" Eriaur said quietly. "I could take her if you want?"  
"Would you?" Leila asked, gratefully. Leila handed Pedi over when Eriaur nodded and he left, with a quiet Risen following him.  
"Leila, that dress looks stupid without a belt so I insist you wear one" Ahora said sharply.  
"No, I don't want to wear a belt!" Leila snapped. The argument between the two kept going so Legolas went over to Shí.  
"Why won't she wear a belt?" Legolas asked quietly.  
"She doesn't like showing off her figure, she never really has although she worse now after all the baggy shirts she's worn" Shí told him.  
  
"So this is pretty normal?" Legolas asked, gesturing to where Ahora was holding the belt and Leila was backing away from her.  
"Yep, except in the village she wasn't quite as...disagreeable. She used to give in after 10 minutes, this looks like it'll still be going in an hour" Shí said, motioning to Leila who now had a look of utter disgust on her face. After 20 minutes of this Leila finally gave in and Ahora fixed the belt securely around her shapely waist.  
"There, yah happy?" Leila asked angrily.  
"Very" Ahora said, walking over to Shí who put her arms protectively around her girlfriends waist. Legolas was openly staring at how the once baggy, now tight dress showed Leila's feminine figure. Leila folded her arms across her cheast and glared at the two of them. The scar on her cheek was the only un-feminine thing about her now, but even that didn't look too bad. Ahora and Shí quietly excused themselves from the room, having caught the look Legolas was giving Leila, who didn't notice.  
"So, what are you going to...uh...say in the speech?" Legolas asked, silently cursing himself for choosing such a stupid subject for a conversation.  
"Hi, I'm Leila but you knew me as Sérle, I'll be leaving the kingdom now?" Leila said sarcastically, looking up at Legolas.  
"They might not want you to leave you know, the men I mean, they might want you to stay" Legolas said quickly.  
"It's more likely they'll make me queen" Leila said sarcastically, only Legolas was seriously considering what she'd be like as a queen.  
"You've proved to everyone that your as good as any man so they may let you stay" Legolas said quickly.  
"May being the important word" Leila muttered. She turned away from Legolas and looked out the window, watching as people gathered for the 'Kings important speech'. "There are going to be so many people there" she whispered. "It would save allot of trouble if just died right now" she said, looking up at the sky.  
"No it wouldn't" Legolas said, walking closer to her.  
"Oh yes it would" Leila breathed, staring at all the people. "I'm gonna freeze and most likely feint like the girl I really am2 she muttered, turning away from the window as the sight was making her even more nervous than she already was. Legolas gently put his hands on both her shoulders.  
"I'll always stand by you no matter what happen" he said sincerely.  
"And if I'm chased out by the people?" Leila asked, her eyes challenging him.  
"I'll go with you" Legolas said instantly.  
"No you will not" Leila snapped. Legolas was about to reply when the door opened and the other three sons of Tharanduil walked in, only slightly surprised to find Legolas so close to Leila. Leila moved away from him and looked at her feet.  
"The King awaits you" Tharh(th said quietly.  
"Great" Leila muttered, walking towards the door.  
"He's in the library" Tharh(th said as she walked past him, slightly unused to the dress.  
"It wasn't what it looked like" Legolas said to his brothers.  
"Yes it was" the other three said simply. Legolas blushed and looked at his feet.  
"It's alright if it was though" Eriaur said. "Her sisters are very sweet indeed" he said, smiling. Legolas now noticed her had paint smudges all over him.  
"What happened?" Legolas asked.  
"Pedi with paints" Eriaur said simply.  
"Right" Legolas muttered.  
"We'd better get going, fathers waiting for us too" Harnan said quietly. He had only briefly seen Risen but he thought she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, even though she was a bit younger than him.  
  
30 Minutes Later,  
  
"Elves of Mirkwood. Today we celebrate the victory that happened two weeks ago. The warriors and archers all fought valiantly, as did those in the palace. You all know that the one to which most credit went to was a Warrior named Sérle, injured in a mission but during the battle managed to save Prince Eriaur's life (a few times) but I'm afraid I have some bad new about 'Sérle'" King Tharanduil said loudly so all the elves in the courtyard could hear.  
"He's not dead is he?" Dallas asked quietly.  
"No, he is not dead. He has kept a secret from us for the past few years, a grievous and punishable secret. Sérle is not whom he seemed to be, he was...a girl" Tharanduil watched the surprise on everyone's faces, but none more so than the faces of the warriors. He gestured behind him and Leila slowly walked forewords, aware of everyone's gazes resting on her. "This is Leila, also known to all of us as Sérle" Tharanduil said, stepping back so that the people could see Leila better.  
"It's true!" Dalamar shouted. Leila flinched and looked at the ground. "What do you have to say for yourself you little snake!?!" Dalamar demanded angrily. Leila faced him, showing no fear and took a deep breath before she began speaking.  
"It is true. I am a girl and I pretended to be a boy to join the warriors. I do not regret my actions, my only regret is not telling you sooner. I did it to prove my family wrong, my elder brother was also a warrior but the rest of us were not good enough to be anything other than farmers, especially me and my sisters. I joined the Warriors under my brothers name to prove them wrong and I have, only now they are dead along with all the other people from my village. You can banish me from Mirkwood if you like, you can throw rotten vegetables at me but I will not mind as I have proved, to myself and my sisters that it's not just men that can fight and be heroes, it's women as well" Leila was quite obviously coming up with this on the spot but, even though she had been afraid in her bedroom, now that she was facing the people she wasn't afraid at all. Everyone was speechless until someone moved forewords. It was Dagon and Dallas. Leila was slightly afraid of what they would do so she was extremely surprised to find herself suddenly pulled into two bone crushing hugs.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell us" Dallas said at last, a smile plastered on his face. People began shouting different opinions. Not surprisingly the women were extremely pleased by this piece of knew but most of the men were not.  
"Quiet!" Dagon shouted, raising his hands to call for peoples attention. "My name is Dagon and I fought alongside Sérle...Leila for the past two years and she has proven herself more than once, in more ways than one" Dallas nodded his head in agreement. "She has saved countless lives, put up with unbearable pain, she's even fought with a broken leg! She caught one of the enemy for interrogation, she's been in more near death situations than should be possible for just 2 years, she even saved Prince Eriaur's life!" Some of the other warriors were nodding their heads in agreement, remembering all the things Leila had done fore them. The people who were still disagreeing were the Lords and high stationed elves.  
"Leila has shown to us warriors incredible bravery, which seems to run in the family" Dallas muttered the last comment, looking in Pedi's direction. "In all the battles I've seen her in she has always won against her opponent easily, usually sustaining quite a few nasty injuries" Dallas said, putting his arm around Leila's shoulders. Dagon did the same on the other side. "We stand by Leila" he said finally and Dagon voiced his agreement. The other warriors cheered but the Lords still looked displeased.  
"Well we tried" Dagon said sadly, it was really down to the lords whether Leila stayed or went. Leila smiled at both of them until she felt a small tug on her dress. She looked down to see Pedi covered from top to toe in different colours of paint.  
"What happened to your new dress?" Leila asked, bending down to pick Pedi up, aware of the fact that everyone was still looking at her.  
"It got dirty" Pedi said simply.  
"I can see that. Now what do you want?" Leila asked kindly.  
"Can I talk to the people?" Pedi asked.  
"To say what?" Leila asked. Dallas and Dagon still had an arm around her shoulder each and Pedi nervously fiddled with the cuff of Dagon's shirt.  
"That you nice" Pedi said innocently.  
"Anything else?" Leila asked.  
"Um..."  
"There's something else you want to say so what is it?"  
"That the Prince likes you" Pedi mumbled quickly. Dagon and Dallas looked at each other in slight surprise. Did the child mean what they thought she meant?  
"He's my friend, I know that..." Leila started.  
"But he want's to be more than friends. Ahora and Shí told me so" Pedi said, looking her big sister in the eyes.  
"Well they were lying because he certainly does not want that, now go and find your sister" Leila said, stiffening a bit. Once she placed Pedi on the groaned Pedi skipped off to where Risen was stood with Ahora and Shí. Leila looked at the crowd and saw that some of the hard faces had softened while Pedi had been there. King Tharanduil stepped forewords and immediately all gazes rested on him.  
"You have heard what Leila has to say and what two of her fellow warriors had to say so what do you believe should happen to her?" Tharanduil asked loudly. People started mumbling between themselves.  
"I say we let her stay" some one called.  
"She's got to go!" another person shouted.  
"She shouldn't be forced to do anything!"  
"I think she should stay a warrior!"  
"Silence! Who says send her away?" Tharanduil asked. A third of the people put there hands up. "Who says let her stay and be a warrior?" All the warriors and people she had fought with put their hands up, including the four Princes. "Who says let her stay but not be a warrior?" The rest of the crowd put their hands up but some just didn't vote. The majority of votes went to remain a warrior amazingly. "So be it. Leila shall remain a warrior. Return to your business" Tharanduil ordered. The lords grumbled but did as he said. Leila was very pale and looked liker she was in shock, she had not expected it to turn out like that! She looked from Dagon to Dallas and promptly feinted, just being caught by the two surprised warriors.  
  
A/N The next chapters called 'Pedi Was Right', wonder what that could mean? 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this.she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed and thank you to all those who flamed. I take flames as a persons opinion but as long as not all of my reviews are flames this story will remain up kay? I do have to agree with one piece of constructive criticism/flame, the names are not very elven I know. They would be more elven as I've just found this great name generator site but when I started this story the only names I had were the names on a list my friend Blaze made up for me. Sorry about that, I'll try to make any knew characters names more elven for you. Also the length of hair as I see it is women-really really really long! Men-just below the shoulders and always braided.  
  
I'M CRAP AT LOVE SCENES SO DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE OF THAT, I KNOW I SUCK AT THEM WHICH IS WHY I HAVE AVOIDED THEM ... UNTIL NOW.  
  
This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter Twelve, Pedi Was Right  
  
When Leila woke she was laid on her bed and there was a crowd of people above her.  
"Welcome back" Legolas said, smiling as Leila blushed slightly. Dagon and Dallas laughed.  
"Don't worry, that's the first time you've ever feinted" Dagon told her. Eriaur held a dozing Pedi in his arms and Risen was stood next to him. Shí and Ahora were stood to her right and Ahora was giggling quietly.  
"What are you giggling at?" Leila asked her as she sat up.  
"You feinted infront of everyone" Ahora said simply.  
"Perfect way to make me feel better Ahora, I really must applaud your comforting skills" Leila said sarcastically. She stood up slowly and looked around the group. "What are you all doing here?"  
"Well, one reason might be that we want to laugh at you. Another might be that we were worried about you. And the last, well we've got nothing better to do have we?" Shí asked sarcastically.  
"Point taken. Well, now that you know I'm alright, have laughed at me I expect go and find something better to do!" Leila snapped, smoothing down the sides of the dress that was already annoying her.  
"Touchy" Shí muttered and she and Ahora left slowly, but when they were outside the room burst into fits of laughter and ran off towards their room. Eriaur shifted Pedi slightly in his arms so he could look at her, she was sound asleep.  
"I'm sorry about that" Leila said to him, indicating Pedi.  
"That's alright, I'll take her to her room. Your other sister can show me the way" Eriaur said kindly, nodding to Risen who stood blushing by the wall as the attention was drawn to her. Leila motioned for her to go so slowly she did as was bid and the Prince followed her. Harnan and Tharh(th said quick goodbyes and left to find their father to discuss things of more importance.  
"So, you were a girl the whole time then..." Dallas said awkwardly. "Even when you did that amazing fight...both of them?"  
"What did you think I'd done, changed from a boy to a girl just now?" Leila asked, laughing at him.  
"No, it's just surprising" Dallas muttered shrugging.  
"Well, it does explain a few things" Dagon said.  
"Like what?" Leila asked, turning to face him.  
"Your high voice, the high kicks, the splits, we can't do them very easily" Dagon said, counting it on his fingers. "How good you were with kids, why you wouldn't take your shirt off, why you had to bath alone..."  
"Ok I get the picture!" Leila shouted laughing. All four of the warriors were laughing by then. "There was something I wanted to ask you lot" Leila said after a slight pause. "To be honest I thought you would hate me for tricking you, but you didn't. Why didn't you, why don't you hate me?" Leila asked all three of them seriously, putting her hands very femininely on her hips.  
"Well, I don't know about the other two but to me you proved your worth in every battle I have ever seen you in. And considering that you saved Prince Eriaur's life in a battle against the odds, it doesn't matter to me if you are a girl" Dagon said, putting a hand on each of Leila's shoulders. Leila felt tears well up in her eyes.  
"I agree with that too. Leila, you were an amazing boy but I bet you'll make one heck of a puzzling girl" Dallas said and as Dagon removed his hands from Leila's shoulders he pulled her into a gentle yet firm hug. The tears in Leila's eyes spilled over and dripped silently down her face. "Hey none of that" Dallas said kindly, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.  
"Yeah, Legolas hasn't said his bit yet" Dagon said cheerfully which caused Leila to laugh. "We'd best be going, check on the men and all that" he continued, winking discreetly at Legolas who glared at him.  
"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea" Dallas said, grinning from ear to ear. The two left, looking pointedly at Legolas who glared at them as they shut the door slowly.  
"So..." Legolas said, trying to think of a non-dodgy subject.  
"What heart felt talk are you going to tell me?" Leila asked, nervously crossing her hands behind her back.  
"I can't think of one" Legolas admitted. Leila smiled at him. Legolas was trying with all his might not to look at the neck line of her dress or the shapely curves of her body. "You-you look nice in a dress" Legolas gulped, stuttering slightly.  
"You think? I'm so used to leggings that it's really hard to walk in one of these now...but it does feel nice" Leila admitted, doing a twirl infront of him. Legolas now noticed something he hadn't before, she had a really nice bum!  
"So-so you like wearing dresses?" Legolas asked at last.  
"Yes, but not too often if I can help it" Leila said, wiping her slightly sweaty palms on her hips. She'd always thought Legolas was handsome but had banished that thought from her mind with the repeated message in her brain 'I'm a boy-I'm a boy- I'm a boy-I'm a boy- I'm a boy- I'm a boy' but now that little voice was gone. And after what Pedi said about him loving her, Leila slapped herself angrily. He was a Prince! She was a fraud, that did not spell happiness!  
"What did Pedi say to you out there?" Legolas asked quietly.  
"That she wanted to tell everyone I was nice" Leila said smiling.  
"But she talked to you for quite a while?" Legolas pointed out.  
"She said something else but that's strictly on a need to know basis and you don't need to know" Leila said, blushing slightly.  
"You pretty when you blush" Legolas said before he could help it. Leila blushed even more and she looked at his feet. "Sorry about that, it just...er...slipped out" Legolas mumbled.  
"It's ok your highness" Leila mumbled. Legolas gently tilted her head up with his hand under her chin.  
"It's Legolas, just like it was before. Not your highness" Legolas said smiling, trying to ignore the sweet sensation he got from touching Leila's smooth skin. Leila felt a sort of electric shock when his hand gently tilted her head up. For a moment they just stared at her awkwardly before Legolas bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Congratulations on being allowed to stay" he said awkwardly afterwards, leaving the room quickly. Leila slowly brought her hand up to her lips and stared at the door in a mixture of surprise, shock and utter happiness.  
  
Legolas collapsed onto his bed, his hands over his face and wild thought's running through his head. Did she feel like I did when I kissed her? Will she despise me for that? Oh I don't believe I did that! Her lips were so soft... She was so curvy... WHY DID I KISS HER? SHE'LL HATE ME! Legolas groaned and tried in vain not to think too much about it but he couldn't get out of his head the way she looked with the sun shining around her and her hair loose like, the way she blushed, the softness of her skin and the smoothness of her lips.  
"What am I thinking? She'll hate me now" Legolas groaned, burying his face in his pillow.  
  
The Next Day,  
  
Leila was walking around the gardens in a dress that had been given to her by the palace tailors so that she had a different one for each day of the week. This one was lilac but the sleeves were cut up to the elbow so that they fell off the sides and from the belt down there were slits in the lilac fabric to reveal a pale blue fabric underneath. Her hair was braided like she had worn it as a warrior and she still had her warrior boots on with her knife tucked into the right one. She reached the clearing where she had fought the final battle. The bodies were gone but a plague had been put up under the tree by someone. In this clearing the greatest battle fought by a single warrior was fought. To save Prince Eriaur of Mirkwood a young warrior fought and beat 9 enemy elves single handed.  
"They don't mention your name" a voice said from above her. Leila gasped and jumped back, looking up into the tree. Legolas was lazily sat there with an arrow in his hands and a knife in the other.  
"What were you doing up there?" Leila asked suspiciously.  
"Fletching my arrows and watching you" Legolas said simply. He had been fletching his arrows before she walked up and then he could take his eyes off her, especially when she stood below him and he was able to look down the front of her dress.  
"Oh, can I join you?" Leila asked, gesturing to the tree.  
"Be my guest" Legolas said. Neither of them had forgotten the hasty kiss but Leila was trying to ignore and Legolas had convinced himself she wouldn't like him. She pulled up her dress slightly and climbed up the tree, sitting next to Legolas in the place where Eriaur and Pedi must have been sat for the branches were shaped like a sort of chair. Legolas tried to focus on his arrow and knife but his attention drifted to Leila who was looking at the view from the tree. He cursed slightly as his knife cut the palm of his hand during his lack of concentration.  
"What's wrong?" Leila asked, turning to face him.  
"Nothing, just cut my hand is all" Legolas said, pressing a cleaning cloth to the cut.  
"Weren't paying attention to the knife were you?" Leila asked, smiling at him. Legolas nearly melted under her smile. Even when she had been a boy her smile had been so sweet it had made her seem younger, now it made her seem allot prettier.  
"Something like that" Legolas said, trying to focus on stopping the blood. Silence stretched out between them and Leila found it very uncomfortable. Just as she was about to speak Legolas beat her to it. "You know yesterday when I kissed you? Well it would probably be better if we just forgot that whole thing because you're obviously uncomfortable around me and..."  
"I'm not uncomfortable around you" Leila interrupted him.  
"Well...you seem it to me. If you like we could think of it purely as an accident, I'm not saying it was on purpose, I didn't mean to...I mean I did mean to but...oh" Legolas sighed in frustration.  
"You have totally lost me" Leila informed him kindly.  
"I think I've lost myself as well" Legolas said. Silence again. Legolas thought he would burst if he didn't do or say something soon. She was just there, just there! Right next to him in one of the most low cut dresses he'd ever seen but there he was getting tongue tied! But, Legolas remember, if he did start a relationship with her everyone would think that was the only reason she was still in Mirkwood and was still a warrior. That would just cause her too much grief and...  
Leila was feeling pretty much the same as him at that moment. She really badly wanted to feel his lips on hers again but she was afraid that it wouldn't be proper...or the right moment to lean over and kiss him but once again he beat her to it doing just that. Leila made a muffled yelp of surprise before she felt his hands go behind her neck and hers automatically did the same around his neck.  
'To hell with consequences!" both of them thought as they kissed. The arrows and knife feel to the floor with a small thud as Legolas pulled Leila closer to him...  
  
A/N I did warn you at the top about how crap I was at writing romance but if you still wish to flame me, go right ahead. The next chapter might get intimate I don't know yet. There will be more action //hint// kidnapping of little people //hint//. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed and thank you to all those who flamed. I take flames as a persons opinion but as long as not all of my reviews are flames this story will remain up kay? I do have to agree with one piece of constructive criticism/flame, the names are not very elven I know. They would be more elven as I've just found this great name generator site but when I started this story the only names I had were the names on a list my friend Blaze made up for me. Sorry about that, I'll try to make any knew characters names more elven for you. Also the length of hair as I see it is women-really really really long! Men-just below the shoulders and always braided.  
  
I'M CRAP AT LOVE SCENES SO DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE OF THAT, I KNOW I SUCK AT THEM WHICH IS WHY I HAVE AVOIDED THEM ... UNTIL NOW.  
  
This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter Thirteen, In A Tree!  
  
Tharh(th lazily walked through the garden until he came to a clearing. He noticed that someone had left their arrows and a knife under a tree and walked over to it, just in time to see a shirt fall from the tree too, his brothers shirt. He didn't even want to look up and he didn't have too as the next thing to land at his feet was a belt from a lady's dress.  
"Ok" he mumbled, quickly turning and running from the clearing.  
  
Leila's mind wasn't in complete control as she allowed Legolas to undo her belt as she at the same time started on the many buttons of his shirt. It slipped easily from his shoulders and he let it fall to the forest floor. Her belt was soon to follow and the sound of feet running of barely registered in her hearing as her hands slid over his well muscled cheast. His obviously practised hands found the strings of her dress and slowly began unlacing it. Leila's bare back began to show and his hands were smooth and gentle as he ran his finger tips over it. Legolas pressed his lips against her again and his hands slid the neck line over her muscled shoulders. He removed his lips from hers and gently began kissing her neck, his mind not really in charge either. Her dress was pushed off her arms down to her waist and Legolas pulled away slightly to admire what a beautiful woman she was. (This is the bit I had to wait for Lily (Liz) to write because I can't write this kinda stuff very well!) Slowly his hands moved down from her shoulders, towards her hard nipples. He held them between his thumb and forefinger, pinching them slightly. Her back arched at the harsh contact. Her moans echoed through the relative silence of the day. Provocatively she leaned forward to his ear.  
"Fuck me" she whispered huskily into his ear, nibbling on it slightly. He had never herd her swear before and he found it hott as hell. Carefully he removed the rest of her dress as she began pulling at his leggings; within moments they were both totally naked in the tree.  
He pushed her up against the trunk; with her legs spread either side of the branch. Slowly he positioned himself at her opening, meeting her eyes as he pushed himself inside her. She let out a sharp moan as he took her virginity. They began to move together, her hips moving up to meet each of his thrusts. Her hands were tangled in his hair, holding his head as he gently nibbled on her neck, one of his hands was on her bum, and the other was on a branch near their heads for support.  
His eyes rolled back as she tightened around him, showing that she was near climax, and pushing him closer to his. He began to push himself further inside her as and they both came together.  
He rested his head on top of hers as she snuggled up to him, both basking in the afterglow.  
"Wow" was all Leila could say as she drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep. (Back to me now)  
  
When Leila woke she was in Legolas's arms, in a tree, naked at night. And she was freezing! (I know elves don't get cold but heh) Legolas mumbled in his sleep and pulled her closer. She thought back to what they had done and she mentally kicked herself. He was a Prince, while she was a disgraced maiden who pretended to be her brother for years! She could not fall in love with him. As gently as she could she pulled his arms off her and grabbed her dress before jumping to the ground. She pulled the dress over her head, but couldn't do the laces as they were at the back, picked up her belt and ran. She kept running until she bumped into something, or rather someone.  
"Sorry" she mumbled to Tharh(th, trying to move past him and keep the open back of her dress from his view. So she ended up running sideways until she thought herself far enough away and ran normally. Only Tharh(th had seen the open back of her dress and the love bite on her neck that she obviously didn't know she had. Shaking his head slightly he made his way towards where he knew he'd find Legolas.  
  
Legolas woke up when the warmth infront of him disappeared and he heard Leila jump from the tree. He opened his eyes just in time to see her start running. He wanted to go after her but knew it would be worse if he did. It wasn't uncommon for unmarried elves to make love but thinking over it in his head, Legolas could see why it hadn't been the best time to do that sort of thing. What would everyone think if they found out? That the only reason she had been really allowed to stay was because she was his lover! That's what they'd think! His thought's were interrupted by someone entering the dark clearing.  
"Legolas I know your there" Tharh(th said directly into the tree Legolas was in. Legolas looked down at him as he hurried to pull on his breeches. He jumped down to find Tharh(th glaring at him murderously. "What were you thinking?" Tharh(th demanded while Legolas picked up his shirt and put in on.  
"Would you believe me if I said I loved her and I wasn't thinking?" Legolas asked, ignoring the look Tharh(th gave him.  
"You cannot love her after what she has done Legolas, you know that! It would be the ruin of both of you!" Tharh(th snapped.  
"Don't tell me what I already know! I think I've had these feelings for quite some time, since the time we found her whole family dead, so I can't just ignore them! You taught me that when Nana died!" Legolas snapped at his brother, pushing him backwards slightly. "And no matter what you say I still love her!"  
"Father will not allow it" Tharh(th said quietly.  
"I would rather abdicate and love her than ignore it!" Legolas snarled at Tharh(th who backed away.  
"You would wouldn't you, you would abandon your people and your family for her" Tharh(th whispered, gazing into Legolas's eyes. Tharh(th looked down after a while and walked away from his elder brother, further into the gardens. Legolas didn't understand what had caused his brother to act like that but all he knew was now he could truly admit it to himself. He did love Leila. He didn't regret what had happened, rather he was glad it had happened. He just hoped she felt the same.  
  
While Legolas was deciding he truly loved Leila, Leila was busy packing all her belongings into her packs. She left her shirt and leggings though for she would not be needing them. She was leaving, for good. She loved him, loved a Prince of all people. Anyone else and it wouldn't have been so bad but, the grand prince. That just wouldn't work. Pedi stirred sleepily and sat up in her bed.  
"What you doing?" she asked sleepily.  
"I have to go away for a while Pedi. I want you to behave for Shí and Ahora, they'll be looking after you from now on" Leila said as she put the last thing in the packs. She went over to Pedi and kissed her lightly on the forehead, laying her back down gently and tucking her in. She put three letters on her bed, one to Legolas, one to Risen and one to Shí explaining as much as she dared explain. She pulled the pack up higher onto her back and walked out of the palace. As she had no horse she would just have to walk to her destination, Imladris.  
  
The Next Day,  
  
Shí walked into Leila and Pedi's room to find Pedi crying quietly and no sign of Leila. All her drawers had been left open with no clothes in them and Shí noticed 3 letters on her made bed, another sign that Leila had left, she never made her bed!  
"Pedi where's Leila?" Shí asked as she scooped up the letters and sat by Pedi.  
"She left!" Pedi wailed, throwing herself onto Shí, crying noisily into Shí's shoulder. Shí looked over Pedi at the letters in her hand and noticed one was addressed to her. She opened it slowly and pulled out the parchment.  
  
Shí,  
Whatever you feel don't be angry with me for leaving, please. Just look after Pedi for me while I'm gone. I'll come back one day but I can't face him, I can't love him. Please look after Pedi, I hate to leave like this. If anything happens to Pedi I'll be in Imladris.  
Your Friend Forever,  
Leila  
  
Shí stared at the letter. Who did she mean, who couldn't she face, love? Then it struck her like an arrow. Legolas.  
  
Legolas was surprised to find Risen crying outside Leila's door when he went there the next day. She had her letter in her hand and had sunk against the wall.  
"What's wrong?" Legolas asked kindly. Risen just shook he head and ran away from him. He entered the room to find Ahora hugging a still crying Pedi and Shí re-reading her letter. "What's wrong?" he asked again, this time to those three.  
"Leila went away!" Pedi cried before burying her face in Ahora's shoulder. Legolas gasped and looked at Shí who held out his letter. He took it and ripped it open. This couldn't be happening! Not after what he'd felt last night! He pulled open the letter and began to frantically read.  
  
Prince Legolas,  
  
That was a bad start. After years of working with each other Legolas and Leila had been on a first name basis for a long time but he'd asked her not to use his title.  
  
I regret to inform you I must leave. I cannot explain to you as much as I would like to but after what happened yesterday, well let's just say I don't think it would be good for you to become involved with a traitor like me. I have asked Shí to look out for Pedi but Risen should be able to look after herself. Please do not think ill of me, I truly liked no loved yesterday but I must think ahead. Therefore I regret to inform you that as you read this I am leaving the kingdom. Do no follow me for I will not return. Goodbye.  
Your Faithful Friend Subject,  
Leila  
  
Legolas dropped the letter to the ground, anger boiling up inside him. He glared at Shí and Ahora.  
"Take her to your rooms, she may no longer stay here" he snarled before slamming out of the room angrily. Pedi sobbed louder and Ahora hugged her close. Shí felt tears in her eyes but gathered herself together and got Pedi's things ready.  
  
A/N There yah go. Sorry about the wait and here's lily's (Liz's) note;  
  
'I DID IT! I DID IT! And it only took me what? A month? Anyway, I'm quite proud of that, het ain't me strong point but I think that was ok. Blessed be ~ Lily'  
  
Hope you enjoyed it although I have made it a little bit nastier. More action to come and Leila reaches Imladris...after some troubles like morning sickness...dum dum dum! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, Getting On With Life, For A Time At Least  
  
4 Weeks Later,  
  
Legolas sat in his room reading through the note again and again before crumpling it up in his hand and throwing it onto the floor. He grabbed his bow and quiver and headed toward the archery courts to vent some of his anger.  
  
While Legolas vented his anger out on the poor targets, Leila trudged on towards Imladris. This proved to be quite difficult for it was mostly up hill. She pulled up the front of her dress when she reached a stream and simply began to walk through it. She was startled when an arrow landed by her head in the tree she was standing next to. She jumped and looked for her 'attacker'. She moved away from the tree but found another arrow coming at her. She screamed and ducked just in time.  
"It's a girl!" a male voice said sounding shocked.  
"What did I look like? A gazelle?!?" Leila asked angrily as she stood upright again, brushing her dress down. Two men rode forewords, two identical men on very similar horses. She looked from one to the other frowning. She looked at their attire, very well made tunic and leggings, fine wrist guards and their longish brown hair was tightly braided in the style of elven lords.  
"I'm sorry my lady but we did not realise..." one began.  
"Well next time use those eyes of yours and look at what your shooting before you shoot it!" Leila snapped, beginning to cross the stream again.  
"What are you doing so far from Mirkwood?" the other one asked.  
"If you must know I'm going to Imladris, now if you'll excuse me" Leila snapped as she reached the other side of the lake. She glared at the two elves and tried to walk past them.  
"Do you have no horse?" one asked.  
"No, otherwise I would be riding it!" Leila snapped. She'd found herself getting more and more sarcastic as she'd been walking and now she was venting it on these two annoyingly handsome elves. Plus she'd started being sick in the mornings, but had been blaming it on the walking.  
"We are also going to Imladris my lady. We will escort you the rest of the way" the other one said.  
"Oh I'm sure that won't be necessary, I can take care of myself" Leila said sarcastically.  
"Orcs roam freely across the land, it is not safe for a lady to be out alone at night" the other said.  
"Well, I know how to take care of myself thank you" Leila snapped, walking past them so that they had to turn their horses around to look at her. She just continued walking away.  
"You carry no weapons my lady. The beasts are well armed" one said.  
"I'll use hand to hand!" Leila snapped.  
"They will kill you" the other said.  
"Oh shut up! Your confusing me with your talking and trust me, I can take care of myself because I..." Leila suddenly found herself becoming light headed. She hadn't eaten in a while she realised, nor had she drunk. 'Great' she thought as she collapsed unconscious to the ground.  
  
(Liz wrote this bit when she was bored in English and I said I'd put it in for her)  
  
"Hey!" Shí called into her and Ahora's room. "Hey yourself" Ahora said as she walked out of the bathroom. She walked up to Shí and hugged her, resting her head on the taller girls shoulder. "How was your day, Baby?" Shí asked the love of her life. "Fair, you?" Ahora replied as she turned to look at her. "Pretty bad really, I still can't believe she did that!" Shí commented as she continued to hold the smaller girl. Shí hadn't stopped complaining about Leila leaving since she...left. Shí moved her head so she was looking into her lover's eyes and smiled softly "You know I love you, right?" "Yeah, sweetie, I know. You know I love you too, right?" Ahora replied as Shí moved closer her. "Yeah, I know" Shí answer as she moved her head down to capture Ahora's soft lips. Slowly Shí moved her arms so that they were around Ahora's waist gently holding her closer. Ahora moved her hand up from where they had been resting on Shí's neck to the back of her head, pulling her further into the kiss. They stayed like that for time, until passion began to take over. Slowly Ahora opened and closed her mouth, running her tongue over Shí's lips, asking for entrance. Shí readily agreed, allowing their tongues to explore each others mouths. Ahora moaned into Shí's mouth as they backed up to the bed. Shí moved back up the bed and leaned against the head rest as Ahora pulled at the edge of her dress, lifting it clear over her head and doing a sexy little dance as she crawled up the bed to Shí. Shí couldn't take her eyes off the other girl's delectable frame, her eyes drifting towards her breasts, hidden by the thin petticoat she wore under her dress. Ahora looked down at her state of undress, a smirk forming on her lips. "Well this really wont do, will it?" Ahora asked her companion "I think someone is a little over dressed." She added looking poignantly at Shí. "I quite agree with you there, my dear" Shí said as she moved closer to Ahora, putting her hands on Ahora's hips. Shí moved her mouth so close to Ahora's ear that she was almost touching it "I think you should lose the petticoat" she whispered as she licked down Ahora's neck.  
  
(Back to gloom and doom me)  
  
Leila woke when whatever she was laying on jerked. She opened her eyes and found the sky moving past above her quickly.  
'Where am I?' she asked herself mentally. She looked to the right and saw the cheast of one of the twin elves. 'Ah, that answers my question.' She moved slightly and felt the elfs grip on her tighten, which meant the hand on her bum was definitely his.  
"If you would please stop this beast and release your hold on my bum I won't have to knock you out" Leila said angrily. The hand on her bum moved to her thigh but the horse didn't stop. "Did you hear me?" Leila asked angrily.  
"Yes my lady but you are not well and we are nearing my home anyway" the one carrying her said.  
"I don't want to go to your home, I want to go to..." Leila was interrupted.  
"Imladris, that is my home my lady" he said.  
"Oh. Well at least let me sit up, it's rather uncomfortable" Leila mumbled. The elf helped her up with an arm around her waist and she managed to move her legs so she was sat on the horse with one leg on either side and her back was pressed up against the elfs. Luckily he rode bareback otherwise she'd have been incredibly uncomfortable with a saddle rim up her bum. Now she could see the image of Imladris approaching and her breath caught in her throat, it was even more beautiful than she imagined.  
"Do you like it?" the elf asked in her ear, obviously smirking.  
"It's wonderful" Leila breathed, her sarcasm disappearing for a while as she gazed at all the buildings that were built in and around the trees. The horse cantered up the stone steps and stopped in a courtyard. The other twin un-mounted and helped her down, the other elf following her. An older elf walked out of the main building looking happy to see them.  
"Elladan! Elrohir! I did not expect you home so soon!" the man said happily as the twin elves rushed forewords to greet him. Leila froze. Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond.  
"Oh great" Leila groaned, realising she had been rather rude to the two sons of a lord who was considered a kind.  
"But who is this my sons?" Elrond asked, looking at Leila who smiled, slightly embarrassed.  
"This, Ada, is the reason we are home early. We found her on her way here from Mirkwood, alone and on foot" the twin on the left said.  
"Alone?" Elrond asked, looking at Leila who pointedly took to admiring the ground.  
"She seemed to have rather a temper and would not allow us to escort her. But then she collapsed, from dehydration I think and I let her ride with me until we got here" the one on the right finished.  
"What is your name dear?" Elrond asked Leila.  
"Melyanna" Leila said the first female name that came into her head.  
"She's a 'dear gift'?" one of the twins asked incredulously.  
"Melyanna. What is your business in Imladris?" Elrond asked kindly.  
"Well, I was hoping I could stay for a little while, till something cools down at home" Leila said, it wasn't exactly a lie after all.  
"Of course you may stay for a while, all are welcome here. I shall have a room prepared for you but I expect you are hungry so I will take you to the kitchens" Elrond said.  
"Would it be possible my lord to wash before that?" Leila asked politely.  
"Of course it is. Follow me" Elrond said, glaring at his sons who sniggered. Leila grabbed her pack from where it was on the ground and followed Elrond, taking in the wondrous place around her.  
  
4 Weeks Later,  
  
The elves at Imladris had eagerly accepted 'Melyanna' and she had made many friends, the best of which was Elrond's only daughter Arwen. The two had become firm friends and while Arwen taught her how to make clothes of such exquisite styles Leila taught Arwen to defend herself.  
"How did you learn that?" Arwen asked as the two walked back to Leila's room after a defence session.  
"I got taught it by my...brother Aráto" Leila said as she opened the door.  
"You never told me you have a brother. Is he nice?" Arwen asked as she picked up the gown she had been working on with Leila.  
"He was, till he died in a battle" Leila said, smiling sadly.  
"I'm sorry" Arwen said.  
"Don't be. It was long ago. Now, we should get this dress ready for you to wear to that big feast coming up shouldn't we?" Leila asked, trying to change the subject.  
"What are you going to wear to the feast?" Arwen asked.  
"I haven't been invited" Leila said shrugging her shoulder.  
"Oh but you must come! I'll be all alone otherwise!" Arwen said unhappily.  
"I can't go unless I'm invited by Lord Elrond" Leila said, sewing on a bead to the dress.  
"I'll talk to Ada" Arwen said, going back to sewing. Leila didn't really want to go as she seemed to be getting slight fatter now that she was here. She'd been sick nearly every morning now and she was starting to worry, but didn't want to bother any of the healers just yet. Just yet...  
  
Shí and Ahora had discovered that looking after Pedi was harder than it seemed. She continually wanted things she couldn't have, including Leila and Legolas and when she didn't get them, she would scream and scream. That was what was happening now.  
"I want Leila!!!" Pedi screamed from where she lay on the floor, hitting the floor with her little fists and kicking it with her feet. When she wasn't screaming actually words she was just screaming.  
"Please Pedi, darling, precious" Ahora was trying everything to calm Pedi. Risen was trying to help but had become even quieter after Leila had left and the royals had stopped talking to them. Shí was about ready to give up and now she finally snapped. She walked out of the door and up to Legolas's room. She didn't knock, just walked in. She wasn't surprised to find Legolas with another girl. He'd done that allot since Leila left.  
"What do you think your doing?!?" Legolas demanded angrily. Shí walked up to him, took him by the arm and dragged him out into the hallway. She was quite strong and Legolas ended up coming to her room with her. He could hear Pedi screaming from outside.  
"Pedi won't calm down. She scream alternately for you and Leila and as Leila isn't here the job of calming her down falls on you your highness" Shí snapped, saying the title mockingly. She opened the door and dragged Legolas in. "Look whose come to see you Pedi" Shí said, smiling forcefully. Pedi looked up, her childish face covered in red tear tracks.  
"Legolas!" she screamed happily, running at him. Ahora and Risen looked extremely relieved and Shí looked calmer now that Pedi was no longer screaming. Legolas began to talk to her, realising now how much he'd missed her and Leila. That brought a pang of guilt to his heart. He'd ignored Pedi because of what Leila had done and Pedi was only a small girl after all. It ended up with Legolas offering to take her to the archery courts for a while, which Shí agreed to as long a Risen went too. Risen didn't mind too much. She minded even less when they found Eriaur at the archery courts.  
"Good plan" Ahora said to Shí once the others had left. Shí took Ahora in her arms and held her tightly. Ahora rubbed her back gently. "You know everything."  
"Why did she go Ahora? That's the only thing I don't know."  
  
1 Month Later,  
  
Now Leila was getting rather worried. She'd stopped being sick in the mornings which was a good thing but she was getting a lot hungrier than usual and rather plump. She decided one day to go to the healers. They examined her and asked lots of questions and then frowned.  
"What? What is it?" Leila asked.  
"Melyanna, have you had any... sexual relationships lately?" the healer asked.  
"Yeeeees" Leila said slowly, not liking the way this was going.  
"Well that confirms it, Melyanna, I'm afraid your pregnant."  
  
A/N Dum Dum Dum! OMG! Legolas is gonna have a child out of wedlock! Feedback would be greatly appreciated, even flames. But you don't have to tell me I ruined a perfectly good fluff moment in the last chapter, Liz has not stop telling me how much of a bitch I am for splitting Leila and Legolas up. By the way, in my Middle Earth they do have Gazelles (I have been watching far too much of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen because that's where it came from. 'Dorian Grey: I'm an immortal sir, not a gazelle!' He He!) 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed and thank you to all those who flamed. I take flames as a persons opinion but as long as not all of my reviews are flames this story will remain up kay? I do have to agree with one piece of constructive criticism/flame, the names are not very elven I know. They would be more elven as I've just found this great name generator site but when I started this story the only names I had were the names on a list my friend Blaze made up for me. Sorry about that, I'll try to make any knew characters names more elven for you. Also the length of hair as I see it is women-really really really long! Men-just below the shoulders and always braided.  
  
I'M CRAP AT LOVE SCENES SO DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE OF THAT, I KNOW I SUCK AT THEM WHICH IS WHY I HAVE AVOIDED THEM ... UNTIL NOW.  
  
This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 15, I'm WHAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas was with his two youngest brothers and Pedi, teaching them archery. Risen was stood there to keep an eye on Pedi but her eyes kept straying Eriaur who was having a bit of difficulty aiming.  
"You need to focus on the target more Eriaur" Legolas said simply. Eriaur got more frustrated as his arrows continued to miss the target. Harnan was doing very well for the youngest brother and Pedi was having emence fun although the bow was bigger than her and Legolas was actually the one shooting them for her. Risen laughed and walked over to Pedi.  
"We need to be going now Pedi" Risen said, taking Pedi's hand and walking away slightly.  
"But it's ages till sunset" Legolas said. Risen shook her head apologetically and began to walk away. Eriaur watched them go silently and Legolas smiled to himself about his brothers 'fancy'.  
  
"What? What is it?" Leila asked.  
"Melyanna, have you had any... sexual relationships lately?" the healer asked.  
"Yeeeees" Leila said slowly, not liking the way this was going.  
"Well that confirms it, Melyanna, I'm afraid your pregnant."  
"I'M WHAT!?!" Leila cried.  
"Your pregnant" the healer repeated.  
"Oh no" Leila gasped and then she began to cry fitfully. The healer tried to calm her...but it didn't work. Elrond walked in with Arwen and the twins and they were immediately concerned when they saw her crying fitfully.  
"What's wrong Melyanna?" Arwen asked distressed at her friends tears. Leila shook her head and cried harder. Arwen pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back gently.  
"What is wrong?" Elrond asked the healer who looked at the ground.  
"My Lord, the lady Melyanna is with child. She has informed me that before she left Mirkwood she had a partner" The healer said quietly.  
"Are you married Melyanna?" Elrond asked kindly. Leila looked at him, shook her head and went back to crying, now into Arwen's shoulder.  
"Oh Melyanna" Arwen whispered, tightening her hug and stroking the back of Leila's head gently.  
"I left to get away from him, not bring part of him with me" Leila mumbled into Arwen's shoulder. Elrond looked slightly saddened at this last sentence. Elladan and Elrohir sat on either side of their sister and Leila and tried to comfort her.  
"Why did you run away?" Elladan asked gently.  
"Let's just say I...my family don't have the best reputation at home so it wouldn't have been very good for someone like him" Leila said quietly.  
"He was a higher station than you?" Elrohir asked.  
"Yes, a much higher station" Leila mumbled.  
"Is there anyone you'd like to contact about this? It may help to tell someone like your family" Elrond asked kindly.  
"I'll write them a letter" Leila said tearfully. She stood up from the bed, smiled weakly at her friends and then walked slowly back to her room.  
  
Shí opened the letter that had been to delivered to 'Gaalin' from Imladris, already knowing who it was from. Leila hadn't written since she had run away so Shí was very curious to know why she was writing now.  
  
Dear Gaalin,  
It's me Melyanna. I have some really bad news to tell you. You know I was with that man before I ran away? Well, the only thing I didn't tell is that we...you know. And I can live with that fact, but what I might not be able to live with is his baby born out of wedlock in a few months time. Don't tell him, tell anyone else as long as they don't tell him, I don't need the burden of him knowing on top of this already.  
Your Loving Sister Melyanna  
  
Shí gasped. 'Leila and Legolas did...oh dear. And since when is her name Melyanna?' she thought to herself puzzled and she began to write a reply. 'Poor Leila, pregnant out of marriage, that's bad, very bad, very, very bad, very, very, very oh shut up mind!'  
"Poor Leila" she mumbled, sealing the letter and putting Melyanna on the front. She gave it to the elf from Imladris who'd delivered the letter and then went to the fighting courts for some peaceful hand to hand.  
  
Leila opened Shí's reply quickly, with shaking fingers. Any advice she could get on the situation would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Dear Melyanna,  
You idiot! How could you go and get yourself pregnant with his child! And what do you mean by don't tell him, he has a right to know! But as you asked me not to I won't tell him but I advise you to, because if you don't when he finds out later he will be even angrier. I miss you and so do your sisters, especially Pedi. A letter to them would be nice. Don't forget Pedi's birthday this year alright!  
From Your Brother Gaalin  
  
Leila felt tears in the corners of her eyes. She was an idiot, she'd been telling herself that repeatedly since she'd run away. But she'd been hoping for a bit of compassion and helpful advice, not 'tell him', that was the one thing she couldn't do! The news about Pedi and Risen was good and of course she'd write a letter, later.  
  
4 Weeks Later,  
  
Leila had had to get new dresses that would allow for her growing girth. People looked down on her now, except for those who really knew her like Elrond, Arwen and the twins. They were helping her through this difficult time well. She's never got round to writing that letter to Risen or Pedi but had sent her love in the sarcastic reply to Shí's letter. She was now sat with Arwen in the garden making baby clothes and talking happily. Then all of a sudden Arwen asked the wrong question.  
"Who's the father Melyanna? You've never really spoken about him" Arwen asked not looking up from her sewing.  
"The father is an old friend of mine who I don't want to speak about. It's over and I'm just going to get on with my life" Leila said coldly, turning away from Arwen.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be impolite" Arwen mumbled.  
"Don't worry. If you'll excuse me Arwen I feel tired" and with that Leila walked inside and back to her room. She sat on her bed and placed a hand on her large stomach and cried to herself until she fell asleep from weariness.  
  
Pedi was sat infront of Legolas on the speeding horse, giggling madly. Risen was sat side saddle behind Eriaur, clutching him tightly in fear. Ahora was also sat side saddle but infront of Shí. The group of close friends had been accompanied by Harnan and Tharh(th. Pedi started clapping madly and bouncing dangerously in her seat, not caring that at any point she could fall from the fast moving horse. Legolas had started spending allot of time with Pedi and Risen, Pedi especially as she took after Leila allot.  
"Pedi! If you don't calm down and hold on properly we will go strait home!" Ahora warned. Pedi clung to Legolas's left arm immediately and stopped giggling, causing Legolas to laugh.  
"I don't wanna go home yet" Pedi said quietly, shaking her head.  
"You won't have to" Legolas said, putting his left arm around her small waist to hold her tight. Risen was holding onto Eriaur for dear life, she'd never been much of a rider. He wasn't that bothered because he liked the feel of her arms around his cheast. Ahora was leaning against Shí whose right arm was around her waist. Ahora smiled and lay her head against Shí's shoulder.  
  
"This is nice" Ahora mumbled, closing her eyes happily.  
"I agree" Shí said, kissing Ahora's forehead gently before turning her attention back to riding.  
  
1 Month Later,  
  
Leila was starting to have difficulty doing things, especially bending over or picking something up off a high shelf. At this particular moment she was in the library after dinner, trying to get a book from the highest shelf. She stood on tiptoes and reached as high as she could before she clutched at her stomach. She tried again only to find a male hand getting the book for her. Turning she found one of the twins.  
"Thanks" Leila said, taking the book from him.  
"How are you feeling Melyanna?" he asked.  
"Fine El...?"  
"Elrohir."  
"Elrohir, I really should be able to tell you apart by now" Leila said laughing. Elrohir smiled.  
"I was wondering, actually, how you're going to cope with all the rumours that start up about the father of your child?" Elrohir asked timidly.  
"I'll ignore them. I'm used to ignoring rumours, I've heard plenty of them in the last few years" Leila said sitting as the table and opening the book.  
"What if they say things about the baby?" Elrohir asked, sitting next to her.  
"I'll teach him or her to ignore them" Leila said.  
"What if he can't?" Elrohir asked.  
"He will!" Leila snapped.  
"I did not mean to be rude, I was just wondering...wouldn't it be better to lie to everyone about who the father was...or tell us who the father was" Elrohir did have logic on his side, that would make things better.  
"His father was just an old friend of mine, that's all" Leila said, trying to focus on the book infront of her.  
"What was he like?" Elrohir asked.  
"Wonderful" Leila finally answered. Elrohir noticed the fact that tears were forming in Leila's eyes that were obviously remembering better days. Elrohir excused himself quietly and Leila lay her head down on the crook of her arm and had a little weep, remembering days playing with Pedi with Legolas laughing and Risen obviously in love with someone, before that night.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
(this is Liz's attempt at a angsty bit)  
  
After dinner everyone went their separate ways. Shí and Eriaur went to train as per usual and Ahora and Risen went to Shí and Ahora's room to sew a new dress for Pedi's birthday.  
  
"So, who is he?" Ahora asked the younger girl.  
"What?" Risen said with a blush rising to her cheeks.  
"I asked who the man is who has clearly captured your heart," Ahora replied matter-of-factly "It is a man isn't it?" she added with a smirk.  
"Yes! Of course it's a man!" Risen yelled before slapping her hand over her mouth when she realise what she had said.  
"Ha! I knew it! So, who is he?" Ahora asked triumphantly.  
"I can't say" Risen mumbled.  
"Why ever not? Don't you trust me?" Ahora questioned, slightly hurt by the implication.  
"No! I do trust you, I promise! It's just we can never be together, it would be wrong, and...oh never mind, you wouldn't understand." Risen asked, her head hanging onto her chest, and tears glistening in her eyes.  
"Risen, believe me; I understand how that feels," Ahora put a hand on her friend's shoulder supportively, "When I was a about your age I fell in love, but it was a wrong love, a forbidden love, I feared what would happen if I told anyone, what would my friends say? What about my family? Would they still love me? Or would they cast me out into the street? What about the object of my affection? Would they feel the same way? Would they hate me and call me disgusting? All these questions and more just kept swirling and swirling, making me dizzy," Ahora sat on the bed next to Risen.  
"What happened?" Risen asked looking up at the older girl. A smile crept onto the Ahora's face.  
"One night there was a huge festival in the village, I'm not sure whether you'd remember? Anyway it was someone's birthday or something, and everyone was there, including her, it was fantastic, there was everything, food, drink, music, dancing. I was standing by my sister and I looked over at where everyone was dancing and it seemed as though the world slowed down, there she was, the girl of my dreams, dancing with Alataur, I honestly thought my heart had split in two, or maybe a million, so I ran, I just ran," Ahora began crying at the memory, "After a while I found myself in my father's barn and I just dropped to my knees sobbing. I kept thinking 'how could I have been so stupid to think that she loved me back' so I kept crying and crying, all I wanted was to die, life didn't seem worth living anymore" Ahora paused and wiped her eyes, "Then I herd a voice from behind me...  
  
~*~Flashback ~*~  
"Ahora? Ahora, are you in here?" Shí called into the dark barn, "Ahora, is that you?" she whispered as she approached a shaking heap on the floor. Getting only a sob in response she knelt down next to the figure wrapping her arms protectively around the young woman. "Ahora, are you okay? Please talk to me." Ahora moved closer into Shí's arms.  
"Shí?" Ahora asked, tears still falling from her eyes.  
"Yes, it's me, what's wrong?" Shí asked, pulling the smaller girl onto her lap, holding her tightly. Ahora bowed her head.  
"Nothing" she answered flatly. Shí raised and eyebrow.  
"Sure, 'nothing' is the reason you're so upset, are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Who was it? Do you want me to hurt them back? I bet it was Taldur! I'll rip him apart! No-one hurts My girl and gets away with it! I'm going to..."  
"Did you just call me your girl?" Ahora interrupted, a smile forming  
on her face. Shí's eyes went wide.  
"I...umm...well...I..." Ahora cut her off with a kiss; she wrapped her arms around the taller girl as Shí put her arms around Ahora's waist. Shí pulled away "Ahora, would you be my girlfriend?" Shí asked looking into Ahora's eyes. Ahora kissed her lightly.  
"Of course, Shí, as long as you will be mine" This received an enthusiastic nod from Shí, which Ahora rewarded with another kiss. ~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
"And we've been together ever since" Ahora said smiling as she thought about the many years of joy she has shared with Shí since that day.  
"That is so romantic!" Risen exclaimed "I wish my life could turn out like that" she added with a note of depression.  
"How do you know it won't?" Ahora questioned.  
"Oh yes, and I can see Prince Eriaur falling for me any day now" Risen replied sarcastically.  
"So it's Prince Eriaur, I guess he is kind of handsome, for a man that is" Ahora remarked as Risen blushed. Soon both girls were back to talking about sewing and the like, but a plan to get Risen and Eraur together was slowly forming in Ahora's mind.  
  
*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*  
  
"Come on! You can do better than that!" Shí encouraged the young prince as they worked on there sword technique, "Try not to slice as much, jabbing gives your opponent less chance of blocking it and gives you more control especially with your longer sword" the training session had been much like this all the way through, Eriaur's heart just didn't seem to be in it. "Let us rest" Shí said finally, getting frustrated with the Prince's lack of concentration.  
"Thank you for helping me, Gaalin, I don't think I could have gotten this far without your guidance" Eriaur commented as they sat down on the grass to rest.  
"With all due respect, your highness, it would be easier if you had your mind on the task at hand, and not off in the heavens" Shí replied with a touch of tension in her tone. Eriaur smiled grimily.  
"I apologise, Gaalin, I do try to concentrate, truly I do, its just... you know. Gaalin, you're the closest thing to a real friend I have around here" Eriaur looked down at the grass; Shí put a hand on his shoulder "Would you permit me to ask your advice?" Eriaur asked, looking up at the women.  
"Of course, your highness, what would you like advice on? For I will answer it if I have the correct knowledge" Shí replied.  
"You needn't call me your highness, Gaalin, Eriaur would do nicely" Eriaur smiled at her before continuing "I would like your advice on...well you see the thing is... girls, I need your help with girls" Eraur finally managed to spit out. Shí smirked.  
"I'm assuming by 'girls' you mean a specific girl?" Shí asked with a knowing look.  
"Umm, well, yes actually, there is one girl in particular I like" Eraur said, nodding bashfully.  
"And that would be?" Shí questioned "I can't help you if I don't know who it is!"  
"Risen" he mumbled averting his eyes from Shí.  
"Risen? As in Leila's sister Risen?" Shí asked smirking.  
"Yes" he mumbled going a dark shade of crimson.  
"Well, that's good... Eriaur, do you know how she feels?" Shí asked.  
"No" he answered quietly.  
"Well I don't know what to say, except 'talk to her', see how she feels"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really" Shí stood up and grabbed her sword, "Now, lets fight, that's *way* less complicated!"  
  
A/N Wot do you think. Don't worry there is a happy ending but not for a while! People who reveiwed are nice but people who flamed with the phrase This is just like Éowyn in it obviously didn't read the a/N at the top because it's does explain why it's not in bold! Plus saying that after reading 13 chapters isn't the smartest thing to do in the universe, after the first one I could understand but 13 chapters before realising, I think not. By the way, wot do u guys think shud happen next because I'm having trouble deciding. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 16, The Little Spark  
  
8 Weeks Later,  
  
Leila was in her favourite spot of Imladris, a glen in the largest garden that hardly anyone knew about, practising her sword work to the best of her current ability. Which considering the size of her belly now wasn't much. She put the sword to one side and took out her two knives. She's gotten all of these weapons from Imladris's armoury and had been practising as much as she could to keep in shape. She found knife work easier than sword work or shooting for some reason and now expertly went through a small training routine. By the end she was panting slightly and her arms ached.  
"Impressive" someone behind her said and she spun, her knives in a defensive position to find Lord Elrond stood with Glorfindel.  
"My Lords" Leila mumbled, putting the knives down on the ground by the sword.  
"Although I do not think it would be wise for you to do that in your condition" Elrond continued.  
"It doesn't stop me my lord" Leila said quietly, wiping the sweat off her forehead on her sleeves.  
"That may be, but the extra strain could harm the baby" Elrond said. Leila gave him a look that clearly said 'And?' and picked up the sword and knives.  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Glorfindel asked.  
"From a...friend" Leila said, not looking them in the eyes as she tried to walk past them. Just then a sharp jabbing pain issued from her stomach causing her to gasp loudly and clutch at her belly, dropping the weapons. The two lords were immediately at her side, Elrond resting his hand on her stomach. He smiled kindly.  
"I think your baby agrees that this isn't a good idea" Elrond said gently.  
"Yeh-pardon?(MY SAYING WHEN CUNFUSED!)" Leila asked.  
"Your baby's kicking" Elrond said.  
"Great" Leila breathed. "Yet another reminder." She bent to pick up the weapons but Glorfindel handed them to her. "Thanks."  
"You might want to take it easy until your child is born Melyanna, you do not want to harm it" Elrond said as they walked back to Imladris, Leila cringing every time the baby kicked. "It'll be worth it when your baby's born" Elrond said, putting a hand on her shoulder after the fifth kick.  
"Yes, after the excruciating pain Arwen has been informing me about" Leila muttered causing Elrond to laugh slightly.  
  
8 Weeks Later,  
  
Leila was lying in her bed where she was now not allowed to leave, bored out of her mind. She was reading a book Arwen had given her about looking after young children but she'd helped looking after Pedi when she was a baby so she basically knew what to do. She sighed and put the book down.  
"I'm so bored" Leila mumbled to herself. The only reason she wasn't allowed out of be was that the healers had said it was nearly time for her to give birth. She was also rather hungry. Slowly she got up and tiptoed to the door, out into the corridor and down to the kitchens where she found some food and started walking back...only to find Elrond, the midwife and Arwen waiting for her.  
"Where have you been?" the midwife asked angrily. Leila smiled and looked at the food.  
"Your awful" Arwen said laughing as she helped Leila back into the bed.  
"I know" Leila admitted, biting down onto the apple she held.  
"Melyanna, you know what we told you, you need to stay in bed because..."Elrond started but Leila interrupted him.  
"I'm due in four-ish weeks, I know!" Leila said laughing.  
"If the baby grows up to be like her I'm sending them back to Mirkwood" Elrond muttered, making Leila laugh happily.  
"I thought you liked me" she said playfully.  
"I do, but another one of you would be far too much!" Elrond said cheerfully.  
  
4 Weeks Later,  
  
"OW!" Leila screamed. She'd gone into labour about an hour ago it was even worse than the pain she'd felt after the battles, put together.  
"Just push Melyanna" Arwen said. Leila was gripping her hand very painfully.  
"I am!" Leila complained.  
"Then push harder" the midwife ordered. Elrond and the twins were out in the corridor and every now and then they heard Leila shout. Leila growled and pushed as hard as she could. "Just a little more." Leila screamed, gave one last push and then collapsed into a welcome darkness.  
  
The little baby was crying loudly like all little baby's do. Arwen took him from the midwife once he was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket and sat by Leila's asleep form, rocking the baby until he calmed. Her father and the twins walked in, Elrond checking on Leila quickly before they all looked at the baby.  
"He's adorable" Arwen said.  
"Must look like his father, nothing like Melyanna" Elrohir said. The baby opened his eyes and looked around him.  
"His eyes are like Melyanna's though" Elladan said. Leila groaned quietly and blinked her eyes a couple of times.  
"Ah, your awake Melyanna" Arwen said happily, putting the baby in Leila's arm.  
"A healthy little boy" the midwife said to all present, although only Leila hadn't known that already. She gently stroked the baby's cheek with one finger until his little hand grabbed it tightly.  
"What will you name him?" Elrond asked.  
"I don't know, hadn't really thought about it" Leila mumbled. She looked around at the faces of her friends and then down at her son, Legolas's features were very obvious on the baby boy. A smile spread over her face until the baby pulled on her hair sharply. "Ow!" she complained quietly.  
"He's lovely" Arwen said, putting her hand to the baby's head which was covered in light blonde hair.  
"And he's got a wonderful spark to him" Elladan said laughing as the baby wouldn't let got of Leila's hair no matter what she did.  
"He has hasn't he" Leila muttered.  
"Why not call him Tinw(?" Elrohir suggested.  
"Tinw(? Hmmm, Spark, yes it does fit him doesn't it" Leila said, smiling as he yawned widely.  
"Tinw( it is then" Elrond said. "Now we must leave you to rest, don't forget to feed him Leila" he ordered, making everyone else leave the room so Leila could have some privacy.  
  
20 Weeks Earlier In Mirkwood,  
  
(Liz's bit again, but edited by me so may be little bits of my invention in there)  
  
Shí walked happily into her and Ahora's room and put her sword on the floor by the door as quietly as possible. Ahora was sitting on the bed reading a book called 'How To Play Matchmaker'. Shí walked up behind her and was about to put her arms around her when...  
"Hi Shí" Ahora said not looking up.  
"How the?" Shí asked confused.  
"Talent" Ahora said simply. Shí sighed and put her arms round Ahora's waist and kissed her cheek.  
"What'cha reading?" Shí asked. Ahora showed her the cover. "What for?"  
"Well, I discovered a while ago that little Risen was in love" Ahora said, turning her head to face Shí.  
"She is?!?" Shí asked in surprise.  
"Yes. Why do you sound so shocked? Your not going to go on one of your protective rampages again are you?" Ahora asked.  
"Depends, and that was only once, possibly twice" Shí said, thinking of the two memorable times Leila had been followed by a boy in the village. "Who is it?"  
"Pardon?" Ahora had gone back to reading her book.  
"Who's stolen Risen's heart?" Shí asked.  
"Prince Eriaur" Ahora said, still focused on the book.  
"Well that's a coincidence" Shí managed to say before she burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Ahora asked as Shí fell backwards, laughing her head off. Shí struggled to calm herself and faced Ahora.  
"He...*laugh*...her...*giggle*...them!" Shí managed to choke out through her laughter.  
"Shí! What is wrong with the two of them getting together?" Ahora asked angrily, throwing the book on the floor. Shí tried to calm down but found it rather difficult.  
"Nothing, it's just he told me who he likes" Shí said giggling.  
"Oh, it's someone else isn't it? That horrible, slimy..." Ahora started.  
"No! He likes Risen!" Shí said quickly, trying not to laugh.  
"What?" Ahora was confused.  
"He likes her, that's what made me laugh" Shí said, moving to kiss Ahora but Ahora jumped up and start pacing. Shí made a 'humph' of disappointment.  
"I have this great plan! It's in this book, number 15" Ahora said enthusiastically.  
"Oh no!" Shí mumbled sarcastically. "Not again, anything but one of Ahora's plans."  
"What does that mean?" Ahora asked angrily.  
"Remember the last time you tried to play match maker?" Shí asked, a small grin forming on her lips.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
"What are we doing again?" Shí asked as she and Ahora, both about 1200, walked through the village square in their plain farmers daughters dresses.  
"Looking for Kirdur and Alatauial" Ahora said in an annoyed tone.  
"Why?" Shí asked, still confused.  
"I knew I should have brought Leila, the reason Shí, is that Kirdur like Alatauial and vice versa" Ahora muttered the first bit and then explained as if Shí was a child.  
"And that is our business because....?" Shí asked even more confused.  
  
"Because we are going the play matchmaker" Ahora said scanning the crowd of villagers at the market, looking for the two unsuspecting friends about to become a couple.  
"Oh" Shí said simply, vowing to herself that every time Ahora got a plan she'd make sure she wasn't included in it, at all!  
"Ah there they are!" Ahora exclaimed, moving quickly through the crowd, Shí following her slowly.  
  
Later,  
  
"I can't believe it didn't work!" Ahora said angrily as they sat down on Shí's bed. Shí put a comforting arm around her shoulders and stopped herself from saying 'I told you so'.  
"It's not your fault, love" Shí finally said with as much fake conviction as she could muster.  
"It is and you know it" Ahora said dismally. Shí resisted the urge to agree with her.  
"No it wasn't. It was an accident" she grimaced as she spoke.  
"Yes it is, I fired the arrow! It was only meant to hit the bucket she was carrying so he'd go help her, I didn't mean to hit her arm and make her think he fired it because he was polishing his bow!" Ahora stated. Shí grimaced again, feeling incredibly sorry for Alatauial, hoping the wound in her arm wasn't too bad.  
"Well, at least she didn't fall in the well" Shí tried to cheer up Ahora, but this only succeeded in making her start to cry.  
  
*~*END FLASHBACK*~*  
  
"Oh yeah" Ahora mumbled as she remembered the finer details. "But this time it will be different" she said trying to sound convincing. "And your going to help me, now I need a..." with that she left the room.  
"I can fight orcs, I can battle armies but the one thing I can't do is stand up to that woman!" Shí said in frustration as she got up from the bed and ran after Ahora.  
  
Elsewhere,  
  
(This bit is added in to Liz's bit by me)  
  
"What did you want to speak to me about your highness?" Risen asked politely. She'd been summoned to the gardens by Eriaur but she didn't know why exactly.  
"I want to talk to you, and please, it is just Eriaur" Eriaur said gesturing to the space beside him on the bench he was sat on. She sat down after smoothing her plain brown dress down.  
"What do you want to talk about?" Risen asked, blushing as Eriaur looked at her.  
"I have a very important thing to tell you Risen" Eriaur said, stalling for time to gather up his courage. "I think your...very...good at sewing" Eriaur mumbled in the end. He couldn't do it, what if she laughed at her.  
"Oh, sewing?" Risen asked.  
"Well, that wasn't all I wanted to talk to you about. Your good...with Pedi too aren't you?" Eriaur asked, cursing himself for his inability to tell her simply that he liked her, allot.  
"You wanted to talk about Pedi?" Risen was confused.  
"No! I...just...you...I think your...your really...I'm sorry for calling you out here for no reason" Eriaur said quickly trying to walk away but Risen caught his arm.  
"What do you want to say?" Risen asked.  
"I like you" Eriaur said quietly.  
"Thank you your highness" Risen was still confused, they'd already been friends.  
"No, I mean I like you like you" Eriaur braced himself for a slap when he heard Risen gasp. No slap came and when he looked at her he saw she was smiling. "Aren't you...appalled?"  
"Why should I be?" Risen asked.  
"Well..."  
  
"I like you too" Risen continued as if he hadn't spoken.  
"You do?" Eriaur asked nervously and when Risen nodded he smiled happily. "I thought you'd slap me" he said laughing.  
"No, I wouldn't slap you, but I would do something else" Risen said quietly.  
"What?" Eriaur asked, licking his lips.  
"This" Risen said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
(Back to Liz, I did tell you I'm crap at romance!)  
  
"So that the plan" Ahora said after explaining it to Shí.  
"So your expecting me to shoot an arrow above Risen's head!?!" Shí asked, trying not to sound horrified.  
"Basically" Ahora said, looking through a bush only to freeze. "That's...new."  
"What?" Shí asked. Ahora pointed through the bush. "Oh" Shí said when she saw. Risen was in Eriaur's lap, kissing him. After a couple of minutes Shí stepped forewords and loudly cleared her through, making Risen jump off Eriaur. Ahora stepped up to Shí and linked arms, looking at the guilty looking Prince and Risen.  
"Hello Gaalin" Eriaur said quietly.  
"Don't worry Eriaur, it's alright" Shí said reassuringly. "But I would like to know how this happened?"  
"I took your advice Gaalin, thank you so much" Eriaur said, taking a blushing Risen's hand. Shí inclined her head to show his thanks were accepted.  
"Well, we'll leave you alone now, your highness, Risen" Shí said, bowing to them respectfully before pulling Ahora away.  
"What advice was he talking about?" Ahora asked as they walked.  
"I told him to talk to her" Shí said, shrugging.  
"You spoiled my fun with your man to man talk" Ahora huffed.  
"Man to man?" Shí asked, smiling at Ahora.  
"You know what I mean!" Ahora smirked.  
  
A/N Wot do you think? This is my longest ever fic, I'm quite proud of myself even though a few of you think it's crap but heh, can't please everyone in the world. I'm really happy cos today I did the best picture I've ever done in art, it was a hand buried by rubble and everyone said it was really good so that's basically what I'm gonna do for my GSCE piece next week! Please review or flame, what ever you want but if you are going to flame don't let it include the phrase 'Éowyn already did this' because I have explained about this.  
  
For the smart allick who flamed with the fact that Éowyn is a shield maiden and must have done training, she didn't have to be a bloke for the training and her title didn't allow her to go into wars (even though she did anyway which is cool) but this fic is based on MULAN!!! Did you know theres a mulan 2 coming out soon, wooo! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).  
  
Thanks to whoever it was that informed me about the kids name promlem. This Tinw( is supposed to say T-I-N-W-E but the e has 2 dots over it but it doesn't work sometimes.  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 17, They've Gone!  
  
Tinw( giggled happily as the twins played with him while Arwen and Leila talked. Leila was fit and healthy again and had immediately started up her fighting practise with Arwen anytime possible.  
"How about this afternoon?" Leila suggested.  
"Can't, father has asked me to look after some guests he is expecting" Arwen said, shaking her head apologetically.  
"That's alright, I needed to right to my brother about Tinw( anyway" Leila said. She actually needed to tell Shí that she'd given birth because at that point in time she'd been putting it off as much as possible. Elrond and Glorfindel watched the group from one of the balconies.  
"Melyanna seems quite healthy again" Glorfindel said.  
"She's much better, and that little son of hers is healthy as well but he reminds me of someone familiar but I can't place it" Elrond admitted.  
"When I first saw him he reminded me immediately of Tharanduil and what all his children looked like as babies, but it's probably just the hair" Glorfindel said, laughing quietly and Elladan threw Tinw( up into the air playfully and caught him. Elrond looked at the little baby.  
"He does look a bit like them I guess, but I was hoping it would tell us who the father could be but Melyanna has told me she was a lower class citizen so there is no chance it could have been one of the Prince's" Elrond said sadly, going inside.  
"If only she'd tell us who he is" Glorfindel said, following Elrond inside.  
  
Leila sat in her room at her desk, little Tinw( asleep in his crib. She was staring at the blank sheet of parchment infront of her, quill in hand running through her head what to say, how to explain her decision. Eventually she began to write. Dear Gaalin,  
I hope that you and the others are well. I have some good new and some bad news to tell you. The good news is I have a son, we named him Tinw(. He looks allot like his father which is why I have made a decision, the decision being the bad news. I have decided to stay in Rivendell permanently. Hopefully that way no one will guess who Tinw('s father is so Legolas's good name shall be intact. I do love you all and hope you come to visit.  
Melyanna. Leila sighed and put it in an envelope before sealing it with a stamp. Her hand was shaking as she placed it back on the desk. She knew in her heart Shí would be angry at her decision and that Risen and Pedi would not come to see her but how she missed them. She missed seeing Pedi play and watching Risen flirt badly. Yes she'd noticed Risen's infatuation while she had been there but it had only just begun then, how would she know if they got together?  
Leila was shaken from her thought's when Tinw( began crying. Leila went over to him and picked him up gently. He stopped crying after a while and pulled on her hair, a habit everyone had quickly noticed.  
"You won't make me leave you will you little Spark? I hope not" Leila whispered to him, kissing his tiny forehead softly.  
  
2 Weeks Later,  
  
Shí angrily threw Leila's letter down on the ground. How dare she decide to stay in Rivendell permanently!?! Risen looked up from her sewing and Pedi stopped colouring her piece paper with the paintbrush in her hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" Risen asked. Ahora was shopping so she wasn't here.  
"Your sister has decided to remain in Rivendell, forever" Shí said angrily.  
"Oh, well, we can visit some time right?" Risen asked, looking at Pedi who didn't quite understand.  
"She says you can, to visit her son I expect" Shí said abruptly leaving the room. Risen picked up the letter and placed it on the desk but not before reading it quickly.  
"Tinw(. That's a nice name at least" Risen said sadly. She looked at Pedi who reminded everyone of Leila and started to cry sadly.  
"Why sad Risen?" Pedi asked, walking over to her big sister slowly.  
"Leila's not going to be back for a long time Pedi" Risen said quietly.  
"Why not?" Pedi asked.  
"She has her reason's. Come here Pedi" Risen said holding out her arms to Pedi who jumped into them. Neither of them noticed the cloaked figure at the window.  
  
Shí lashed out viscously at the practice object, a piece of wood. Legolas and the other people training noticed her anger and stayed as well away as they could get. Of course they all knew her as Gaalin still.  
"Why so angry Gaalin?" Dallas asked, not moving towards Shí.  
"Leila" Shí said angrily, kicking the post.  
"What about her?" Dagon asked.  
"She's-decided-to-stay-in-Imladris-forever" Shí said, hitting the post between each word.  
"She's in Imladris?" Legolas asked in disbelief. Shí froze mid kick.  
"I shouldn't have said that" Shí muttered before quickly running away, know Legolas would want to ask more.  
  
The cloaked figure silently climbed through the window and up behind Risen who still held Pedi. He pulled her backwards quickly and threw her to the ground. Pedi started screaming so the cloaked figure brought up his fist and hit Pedi in the side of the head, causing her to fall in a heap.  
"Leave her alone!" Risen shouted, running at the figure. He stopped her easily and simply tied her hands together behind her back. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Risen asked.  
"None of you business girl" the figure growled in a deep male voice, starting to pick Risen up. Risen let out an ear piercing scream causing him to drop her. She tried to get away from him but he caught her and slung her over his shoulder. She screamed again so the man pulled her infront of him and took another piece of rope from his pocket and tied it around her mouth as a gag. Risen had tears tumbling down her cheeks as he held her out the window and simply dropped her. She felt herself being caught just before she passed out.  
The man picked the still unconscious Pedi up easily. She had a bruise forming that covered the whole side of her face. He moved to the window just as the door opened and some of the palace guard ran in.  
  
"Stop!" the ordered. The man simply held Pedi out the window. "Don't drop her!" the guards shouted.  
"Why not?" the man asked, letting go. Pedi was caught by another cloaked figure and before the guards could do anything the man had jumped from the window as well.  
"Go find their majesties Ronda. The rest of you come with me!"  
  
The guards couldn't find any trace of the kidnappers and returned to the bedroom to find Legolas, Eriaur and Shí rather distraught.  
"Did you find them?" Shí asked.  
"No sir. Not a trace. Are there any clues in here?" the lead guard was well know for being able to find anyone who broke the law.  
"Nothing, except for moved furniture" Eriaur said. Legolas had noticed the letter and picked it up. He read it quickly and froze. He put it in his pocket, deciding to save it till later.  
"Send out search party's, I want the ones who did this found and brought to me!" Legolas snapped angrily. He'd grown attached to Pedi easily and had grown used to looking after her.  
  
Pedi woke up to the feeling of being passed from one person to another. She looked up into the face of a man with a scar all down his left cheek, a human man.  
"15 silver pieces for this one and 10 for the little'un" someone said.  
"What's going on?" Risen tried to say but she still had the gag on so it came out an indistinguishable mumble.  
"That's far too much. 5 for the little'un and 10 for this one" the one holding Risen said.  
"No, 15 or we go to someone else. They are good friends with the Princes and she can sew well, or so I'm told" the voice trying to sell them said.  
"So basically the royal guard will be after you and you want to get rid of them by selling them to us?" the one holding her asked.  
"Yes" at this Risen started to struggle. There had to be a way to get free.  
"Hold still girl" the one holding her snapped. "I'll not pay no more than 12 for this on and 6 for the little'un."  
"Done" the money was passed over and the sellers rode away. Risen at once began to struggle again until she was roughly dropped from the horse. She looked up and found she was surrounded by humans, one holding the still unconscious Pedi. "There's no where for you to run girl but be my guest and try, we like hunting slaves" the one who dropped her snarled. The other men laughed. Risen looked around her and then began to cry. Someone scooped her up onto a horse. "Ride out!"  
  
2 Weeks Later,  
  
"A party from Mirkwood has just arrived my lord and wish to see you on urgent matters" a messenger said to Elrond at the breakfast table. Leila looked up from her plate. Leila watched as Elrond left the table which was in a hushed silence. Leila rose quickly and left the room, walking out into the corridor to see Legolas, Eriaur and Shí talking to Elrond.  
"Oh dear" Leila muttered, trying to go the other way without being seen. Only Eriaur had seen her.  
"Leila?" he asked loudly, causing the conversation to stop and everyone's gaze to fall on Leila.  
"I'm afraid you must have me mistaken My Lord, my name is Melyanna" Leila said, looking at the ground.  
"There isn't any point in lying Leila, I know it's you" Legolas said quietly.  
"You know her?" Elrond asked.  
"Yes, Leila once posed as one of my warriors and when she was discovered...fled" Legolas said pausing. Elrond looked at Leila in surprise while Leila cursed quietly and blushed.  
"Is this true?" Elrond asked.  
"Kinda yes" Leila said sadly. Elrond didn't speak for a while.  
"I'm afraid we haven't had any elves from Mirkwood here since Mely- Leila" Elrond said to Legolas. "If we see any I will inform you."  
"What's wrong?" Leila asked.  
"Someone's gone missing" Legolas said.  
"Who?" Leila asked.  
"Pedi and Risen." Leila stared at him in shock before her eyes rolled upwards and she feinted.  
"You could have been a little kinder! They are her sisters after all" Shí snapped as she caught Leila.  
"Why should I care" Legolas said angrily. "We leave as soon as the horses have rested" he ordered walking off. Elrond looked at Eriaur who looked about ready to cry.  
"If you would like to follow me I'll take you to Mely-Leila's room" Elrond said, still not used to calling her Leila. Shí picked Leila up and Elrond lead the way down the hall. They reached Leila's room in time to hear Tinw( start wailing. Elrond opened the door and went over to the crib, picking the little boy up. Eriaur stared in surprise at the mini-Legolas held in Elrond's arms.  
"Are you going to let me in or shall I just stand here with her in my arms?" Shí asked angrily. Eriaur blinked and stepped aside so Shí could lay Leila on the bed. Tinw( had stopped crying and was as usual holding some of Elronds hair in his tiny fist. Everyone who knew Tinw( knew that most times he woke up crying he just wanted to be held and be able to pull on someone's hair which he seemed fascinated with.  
"Now, tell me everything, from the start before I go and inform my children of the change of names" Elrond said. Shí started the story right at the beginning.  
  
Risen sat on the floor in he main room of the castle she and Pedi were being held in, patching up one of the humans shirts. Pedi was sat by her playing with some stones. Other slaves were around the floor, some sewing, some polishing boots or blades and some serving food to the 20 men.  
  
"'What's the time mister wolf?' 'Why I don't know mister pig, how about you duck?'" Pedi played quietly.  
"That ones useless" a man said angrily, gesturing to Pedi who played on blissfully.  
"Little'un! Come here!" the leader shouted. Pedi, who had realised she was always referred to as little'un stood and walked to him. Risen kept her gaze fixed on her. "How old are you?"  
"Um, dunno. Risen? How old am I?" Pedi asked Risen.  
"351 Pedi" Risen said quietly.  
"That is the reason she doesn't do anything Grille, she's too young. Go back to other one" the leader said to Pedi.  
"Her names Risen" Pedi said sweetly as she walked away. Risen put an arm around her as she began to play with her stones again, feeling the men still watching them.  
  
A/N There yah go. Sorry it's a bit short but I had to leave it here. Has anyone else seen War Of The Buttons because it's the best movie ever! But I can't buy it anywhere because it's not been asked for for so long it's been deleted from the files, can't even order it!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).  
  
Thanks to whoever it was that informed me about the kids name promlem. This Tinw( is supposed to say T-I-N-W-E but the e has 2 dots over it but it doesn't work sometimes.  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 18; I Have No Son  
  
Shi held little Tinw( in her arms lightly, looking at him. Not a bit of him looked like Leila. He had a fistful of her hair in his hand and kept pulling on it.  
"Is it true then?" Eriaur asked quietly.  
"What?" Shí asked.  
"That is Leila's baby?" Eriaur asked. Elrond had explained to them about Tinw( but had admitted that they had no clue who the father of the adorable little boy was. But he had noticed Shí blush allot at the mention of this and had a feeling in the pit of his stomach...  
"Yes" Shí said simply.  
"Do you know who the father is?" Lord Elrond asked her.  
"I do, but I will not tell you. He doesn't know himself" Shí said sadly.  
"He looks allot like Leg..." Eriaur froze mid-sentence and stared at Tinw( in shock.  
"Shut up" Shí hissed but Elrond had already guessed the rest of the name and left the room hastily. "Now look what you've done. Leila didn't want your brother to know" Shí said, mildly angry.  
"Sorry, but I didn't know" Eriaur mumbled. "I miss Risen" he said out of the blue.  
"We'll find her. Come, do you want to hold you nephew?" Shí asked. Eriaur nodded and allowed Tinw( to be put in his arms. Tinw( giggled happily and grabbed some of Eriaur's hair. "Seems he likes doing that" Shí said, nodding to the fist of hair.  
"I don't mind."  
  
Risen held the sleeping Pedi gently, but it was awkward as she was trying to fix a mans shirt at the same time. The men were all sharpening their swords and drinking around them.  
"That little one's just a nuisance, you should get rid of her" one man said to the lord that had bought them. Risen looked at him and he gestured for her to come forewords. Risen lifted Pedi up gently and walked up to him slowly.  
"What's her name?" he asked.  
"Pedoé" Risen said quietly.  
"Give her to me." Risen shook her head and held Pedi tighter. "I said give her to me girl" he was getting slightly irate now. Risen made the great mistake of trying to take a step backwards away from the group of men. A man to the right of her grabbed a fistful of her hair while the lord took Pedi from her arms.  
"You'd do well to obey girl" the man holding her hair hissed. Risen whimpered and tried to claw at his hands. The lord however was not paying attention to what they were doing as he was gently holding Pedi in his arms.  
"I've always wanted a little girl" he mumbled.  
"My lord how should we punish this one?" the one holding Risen asked, shaking her roughly.  
"Any way you like but no rape" the lord said, pushing a strand of Pedi's hair off her face. The men smiled and pulled Risen towards a back room.  
"We don't need to rape you to punish you" the man snarled as he threw her against the wall...  
  
"Prince Legolas?" Elrond asked as he entered the stables. Legolas was brushing down his horse angrily.  
"Yes Lord Elrond?" he asked tensely.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to meet Tinw(" Elrond said casually.  
"Who's that?" Legolas asked, trying not to show that he knew about his son.  
"Leila's son." Legolas froze. He looked at Elrond, guilt and slight amazement on his face.  
"She has a son? Who's the father?" Legolas asked, hoping he wouldn't know.  
"I think you should know who the father is if you see him, he looks just like him" Elrond said quietly. Legolas looked at him and realised he'd been figured out.  
"Is it...that obvious?" Legolas asked.  
"He looks exactly like you, but your highness, sleeping with an unmarried woman is..." Elrond said.  
"I know, unforgivable, having a child is a crime, even more so for it to be a royal" Legolas said angrily.  
"So what do you intend to do about your son?" Elrond asked bluntly.  
"..." Legolas thought for a moment before turning away. "I have no son" he said quietly.  
  
A/N Sorry this is really short but the next chapter has to start after this for it to work k? Tell me what you think and I'm actually quite pleased to have gotten some flames (although they were pretty stupid) because not everyone can like everything otherwise there would be no individualism and then we'd all be boring because...I'm gonna shut up now. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).  
  
Thanks to whoever it was that informed me about the kids name promlem. This Tinw( is supposed to say T-I-N-W-E but the e has 2 dots over it but it doesn't work sometimes.  
  
This contains FemSLASH ok?  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 19, You Shouldn't Have Come  
  
"I'm coming and you can't stop me" Leila growled at Legolas, Eriaur and Shí. They were in the stables and Leila was protesting to not being allowed to come. Shí sighed in defeat but the Prince's weren't going to give up.  
"It's far too dangerous for a girl" Legolas snapped.  
"Shí's going!" Leila said angrily. Eriaur blinked in shock and stared at Shí who slapped Leila around the face.  
"Thanks Leila" she huffed walking off.  
"Whoops" Leila muttered.  
"Any way, you can't come because you must care for your son" Eriaur said, gesturing to Tinw( in Leila's arms. Legolas looked almost wistfully at his son but then looked up at Leila again.  
"I'm still coming" Leila snapped. She turned and stormed back to her room. Once there she put Tinw( back in his crib and pulled out the shirt and legging's she sometimes wore for her daily exercises. She pulled them on and then grabbed one of the tunic's she'd 'borrowed' from the twins and pulled it on. She pulled on her boot's before she braided her hair warrior style after cutting it with her knife so it was no longer down to her waist. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill she scribbled quickly  
Look after Tinw( for me, I'm going to rescue my sisters and I may not live to come back. Thanks Elladan for the tunic I borrowed and am wearing now. Please look after Tinw(, love Leila (but I'll always be Melyanna to you) She put the note on the table and kissed Tinw('s forehead lovingly. She pulled on her old cloak which she had kept and pulled the hood up and then ran towards the stables. Legolas, Shí and Eriaur glanced at her when she entered. They were already in their saddles. "Ah..." Leila muttered, looking around.  
"What?" Legolas asked angrily.  
"I don't own a horse" Leila said simply.  
"Your problem, not mine" Legolas said coldly. Leila glared at him and grabbed the reins to Elrohir's favourite horse.  
'Hope he doesn't mind' Leila thought as she pulled herself up onto the horses bare back. She rode out of the stable, the other 3 following her. Leila found Shí along side her and the Prince's were behind them.  
"It's nice to have you back Sérle" Shí said smiling.  
"It's nice to be back Gaalin" Leila said laughing.  
"So Gaalin's a girl as well?" Eriaur asked his brother.  
"Yes, but her identity is still a secret" Legolas said. His anger had gone and now he stared only wistfully at the back of Leila's head, hidden by the cloak.  
  
Risen sobbed pitifully as she clutched at her aching stomach. The men had hit her so much. Her face was throbbing but her stomach was even worse. Blood trickled down her cheek from a cut to her eyebrow. She crawled back to her place on the floor, ignoring the stares she got and began sewing with shaking, cut fingers, her gaze never leaving Pedi who was still asleep in that bastard's lap.  
'Oh Eriaur, please help me, please' Risen sobbed loudly but wiped her face dry at a glare she got from the lord.  
  
Three days had passed and the hunters were no closer to finding Pedi and Risen when they came across a party of 3 men lazing around afire. The 4 elves lay in the long grass and listened to their conversation.  
"She's a sweetie, that little'un the lord's adopted, but her Big Sis, now she's the most gorgeous elf I have ever seen" one said drinking Beer from his canteen.  
"Aye, even with those bruises they put on her for resisting. What her name, something like Sunrise?" another asked laughing. Leila's fist's clenched.  
"Risen" one that was obviously sober said, looking depressed.  
"That's the one! Shame that boss said no touchy" the first one said giggling, miming feeling something infront of him. The other man laughed. Eriaur was being pinned to the floor by Legolas now and Leila was only just managing to stay hidden.  
"Yeah, saves the best for himself" the other drunk said.  
"No actually, he's saving her life or had you forgotten that elves die from the grief of being raped?" the sober one asked.  
"That's just a myth, made up so he can get a little..." he thrust his hips "...with the best ones" the first drunk said. The 2 drunks laughed loudly but the sober one looked disgusted.  
"You need to loosen up a bit, have a drink or 2, sleep with a woman" the second drunk said to the sober one.  
"I'd rather not. Drinking is foul and talking about raping young girls is even fouler" the sober one snapped, looking away from the drunks.  
"I like him" Shí muttered.  
"The best plan is to wait and see..." Legolas trailed off as Leila jumped up and walked towards the men. "Great" he said angrily. Leila kicked one of the drunk's in the head and slammed her fist into the other one's nose before she drew her knife and pressed it to the sober man's throat.  
"Where are they?" Leila demanded.  
"Who?" the man asked, his eyes never leaving the knife at his throat.  
"My sisters."  
"Look lad, your gonna have to be a little more precise than that" the man said, not noticing the other elves behind him.  
"You were just talking about them" Leila snapped. "Talking about raping my sister" she growled, pressing the knife against his through more.  
  
"Oh, those girls. There at the castle, that way, you can't miss it" the man said, gesturing East with his hand.  
"We came that way1 Tell me the truth or you'll find yourself with a rather high pitched voice" Leila snapped, lowering the knife to the man's groin. Legolas and Eriaur flinched at the thought.  
"North! It's North!" the man squealed. Shí pulled out a length of rope and pulled the mans hands behind him. The man jumped (luckily Leila had moved the knife) and looked behind him at Legolas, Eriaur and Shí. Legolas and Eriaur swiftly tied up the man's companions. "What do you care anyway, they're in reasonably good hands for out here" the man said. Legolas only just managed to stop Leila stabbing the knife threw the mans heart. He pulled her away, she struggled and swore at the man that she'd kill him slowly. Eventually Legolas got her far enough away and pinned her to a tree.  
"That was reckless, he could have killed you!" Legolas snapped, pulling the knife from her grip.  
"Didn't you hear what he said?!?" Leila demanded angrily, pushing at Legolas.  
"Yes, and it was wrong of him but you need to calm down Leila" Legolas said.  
"No! Leave me alone!" Leila snapped.  
"Why didn't you tell me about my son?" Legolas asked suddenly. Leila froze.  
"How do you...?"  
"Elrond confirmed it but I already knew, I read your letter to Shí" Legolas said. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You didn't need to know. Now let go of me and go back to being Prince Legolas, asshole who doesn't care about me" Leila said sadly, trying to push away from him.  
"I do care about you Leila, but you should have told me" Legolas said, equally sad.  
"I know" Leila whispered. "But I did it for your own good anyway, your father already hates me" Leila said, smiling ruefully. She finally broke free of his grip and walked back to Shí. Legolas watched her sadly, hoping one day he might be able to have a proper conversation with her about this, for he truly, deeply loved her. When Leila arrived at where Shí and the other men were they all glared at her, bar Shí of course. Leila pulled one up and lay him across her horse's back and hopped up behind him. The other elves did the same.  
They started riding and soon they found themselves coming up to a very large, menacing looking castle. They made sure that their hood's covered their faces with shadow and rode through the gate. The men had been knocked unconscious again and gagged for safety. They stopped when a guard stepped out infront of them, pointing his spear at them.  
"What is your business here travellers?" the guard asked.  
"We were told horse thieves fetched a good price here" Legolas said, lifting the man laid infront of him's head up. The guard nodded.  
"Leave your horse's here and I will take you to my lord" the guard said and 4 stable boys took the horses reins from the elves. The elves picked up a man each, except for Eriaur who didn't have one, and followed the guards. They were led to a grand hall and Leila had to bite her lip to stop herself screaming in anger. Pedi was sat in a man's lap reading a book with him and Risen was struggling with 2 men pulling her to a back room, she was already covered in bruises. "My lord, horse thieves" the guard said, gesturing to the men the elves literally dropped on the floor. The man reading with Pedi looked up.  
"What do we do?" Leila whispered as the man picked up Pedi and walked over to them.  
"Get them out by any means necessary" Legolas said quietly. All four elves nodded and discretely drew their knives inside their cloaks.  
"Horse thieves eh? Well let's see if they have a bounty on them already," the lord said, pulling down the hood of one of the prisoners. He jumped back when he saw one of his men bound and gagged. "What is the meaning of this!?!" he demanded. The 4 elves took their knives out from inside their cloaks.  
"Give us the two elflings and no one will be hurt" Legolas said directly to the man.  
"Kill them!" the lord shouted, holding Pedi close and backing away from the elves. The guards and soldiers charged at the elves, the odds 4 to 1. The four elves split into twos, Eriaur and Shí going towards Risen and Leila and Legolas going towards Pedi. One man stepped on the back of Eriaur's cloaked and it began to strangle him as he continued to move forewords so eventually he undid the clasp and it fell to the floor.  
"Eriaur!" Risen cried happily, trying to move towards him but one of the men grabbed her around the waist tightly, pressing against the bruises and making her to cry out. Eriaur growled and sliced across one mans throat with his knife.  
Legolas felt his feet pulled out from underneath him and just managed to stop the man spearing him. Leila was blindly fighting her way towards Pedi and in the movement her hood fell down, revealing her face.  
"Leila!" Pedi shouted happily, squirming in the lords arms to get to her sister. Leila reached out and tried to take Pedi from him but he stepped back.  
"Give me my sister and I may spare you" Leila said angrily.  
"Never! She's my daughter now!" the man shouted. He put Pedi on his thrown, drew a small knife from his belt and before Leila knew what had happened stabbed her in the stomach.  
"Leila!" Legolas shouted frantically as he saw Leila clutch at the knife. She looked at him with a pained looked on her face before she growled and sliced at the lord's face. He gasped and fell backwards giving Leila the perfect chance to stab her knife threw his heart. He died instantly and Leila slumped next to him. Legolas managed to kill the man trying to spear him. Shí killed 2 men easily and turned to see how Leila was faring and gasped in shock.  
Eriaur stood infront of the man frantically using Risen like a shield and glared at him. He waited until his head poked out from behind Risen and Eriaur thrust his knife in-between the man's eyes, killing him. Risen wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.  
Legolas dashed to Leila's side and pulled her into his arms. She was still breathing, but only just. Pedi ran over to her and poked her slightly. Legolas motioned Shí over who picked up Pedi without being asked to. Legolas picked Leila up as gently as he could but she still gasped in pain. He nodded to Shí and ran towards the stables. No one in the castle stopped them as they were in slight shock at having their lord killed. Legolas got onto his horse, still holding Leila infront of him gently and galloped off towards Imladris.  
"I told you that you shouldn't have come. Please don't die Leila. I never had the courage to tell you, I love you" Legolas half whispered, half sobbed as he tried to stop the bleeding and control the galloping horse.  
  
A/N There yah go. Legolas is slowly admitting that he loves her to her, just that her being unconscious and dying doesn't help. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).  
  
Thanks to whoever it was that informed me about the kids name promlem. This TinwÁ is supposed to say T-I-N-W-E but the e has 2 dots over it but it doesn't work sometimes.  
  
This contains FemSLASH ok?  
Hidden Identity  
  
A/N I have noticed a grave mistake earlier on in the story. Rilon and Risen were 1500 and Sindadil was the 1000 one ok? Otherwise Eriaur would be a bit of a pervert!  
  
Chapter 20, Recovery.  
  
Legolas hadn't moved for hours, he refused to. He was sat by Leila's bed, holding her hand in one of his and his other hand stroked her hair gently. Elrond and his sons had done all they could but there was still a chance she wouldn't make it as the wound had been deep.  
"Oh Leila please, come on, wake up" Legolas whispered but Leila remained unconscious. Legolas looked up when someone entered the room and he saw that it was Arwen who carried his sleeping son. Arwen smiled at him as she sat on the other side of Leila.  
"Has she woken at all yet?" Arwen asked.  
"No, is that her son...TinwÁ?" Legolas asked shyly.  
"Yes, would you like to hold him?" Arwen asked. Legolas nodded and Arwen held TinwÁ out over Leila for Legolas to take. "Don't wake him though" Arwen warned as Legolas held his son close. Arwen knew that Legolas was TinwÁ's father but she wasn't sure if Legolas knew that she knew.  
"He's adorable" Legolas mumbled.  
"Do you know who his father is?" Arwen asked looking Legolas strait in the eye.  
"Yes" he said just loud enough to be heard. "He's mine" he ended in a whisper. Arwen smiled at the quiet admittance and stood slowly.  
"I will return later to take TinwÁ back to his crib" Arwen said as she left. Legolas nodded and then went back to stroking TinwÁ's cheek with the tip of his finger. TinwÁ smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Legolas.  
"I do love your mother you know, I do, I love everything about her, but we can't be together. It's so unkind, just because she's ever so slightly disgraced (understatement of the century!) we can't love each other. But I do anyway, and your proof that I do, because my love for her created you" Legolas said to sleeping TinwÁ. Legolas sighed and turned back to face Leila and gasped when he found her watching him. "Leila..."  
"Did you mean it?" Leila interrupted him.  
"I-I-I" Legolas took a breath. "How much did you hear?" Legolas asked quietly.  
"All of it." Leila was struggling to keep the pain she felt in her stomach showing on her face. "Did you mean it, any of it?" she repeated.  
"Yes Leila. I did mean it, all of it. I love you Leila but with my father and my station, it's just not possible" Legolas said sadly. Leila looked away from him.  
"Leave" she ordered, her voice sounding slightly choked.  
"Leila..."  
"Leave, go home" Leila ordered him.  
"I can't" Legolas whispered weakly.  
"Go! I can't fall in love with you again!" Leila sobbed, before gasping and holding her stomach.  
"Leila?" Legolas asked worriedly.  
"Ow, God ow" Leila moaned. Legolas ran to the door, holding TinwÁ carefully.  
"Elrond! Elrond come quick its Leila!" Legolas shouted panickly, looking back to see Leila fall still and silent. "Leila!"  
  
Pedi was sleeping in Shí's arms as they rode into Imladris. Eriaur had Risen in his arms and his cloak was wrapped tightly around her. They had ridden a reasonably slow pace so they had arrived allot later than Legolas. They were met by Elladan and Elrohir.  
"Has Legolas returned yet?" Shí asked.  
"Prince Legolas returned last week with Leila" Elladan said, reaching out for Pedi.  
"Is she alright?" Risen asked worriedly.  
"She is better than she was although she is not strong enough to walk yet. We...my lady what happened to you?!?" Elrohir asked shocked when he caught a glimpse of Risen's bruised face. Risen ducked her head and Eriaur's hold around her waist tightened.  
"We rescued her and Pedi from some men" Shí growled, taking Pedi from Elladan. Risen slid down from the horse and Eriaur followed her.  
"So your mission was successful then, his majesty has been too worried to tell us" Elladan said. 2 stable boy's took the reins of the 3 horses and Elrohir muttered 'So that's where my horse went' as they led them to the healing wing. Elrond was at a cabinet, refilling jars of herbs and looked around at them when they entered.  
"So you have returned, all is well with you I hope?" Elrond asked, walking towards them.  
"Yes...but Risen was hurt" Eriaur said, gesturing to the still cloaked Risen.  
"Well let's see what I can do about it" Elrond said. He made Risen sit in a chair after taking the cloak off her. All the Imladris elves flinched at the sight of her battered body. "My sons, take the other's to suitable rooms" Elrond ordered Elladan and Elrohir. Eriaur started to protest. "You may stay too" Elrond said kindly. Once the other's had gone Elrond started making a bruise soothing potion while Eriaur sat and stroked Risen's hand. "So how did you come to get such injuries?" Elrond asked as he returned with a bowl of balm and started spreading it over the bruises on her face.  
"I was kidnapped along with Pedi. The man tried to take Pedi away from me but I wouldn't let him so he told his men to teach me a lesson" Risen said quietly. Eriaur began to help Elrond spread the balm on the bruises on her arms.  
"Did they touch you anywhere else?" Elrond asked once they were done.  
  
"My stomach, back and legs" Risen mumbled, blushing slightly. Eriaur looked at Lord Elrond.  
"So they didn't...force themselves on you?" Elrond asked.  
"No, the lord wouldn't let them" Risen said shakily. Eriaur breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Well, let's treat the bruises on your back and then we'll sort out the others" Elrond said. Risen blushed deeply and undid the binding stings on the back of her bodice so that her black and blue skin showed through. She shivered when Elrond started applying the cold bruise balm. Eriaur held Risen's hands in his tightly. "Done."  
"I don't want...I mean...the other ones are fine" Risen stuttered. In truth she was not really ready for anyone to see her bare. Elrond smiled at the embarrassed Elfling and put the bowl on a nearby table.  
"I will leave this with you so that if they do start to hurt you can apply it yourself" Elrond said kindly before leaving the room. Risen smiled shyly at Eriaur and tired to do the back of her dress up.  
"Are the other bruises bad?" Eriaur asked.  
"Yes, but I can do them later" Risen said, looking down.  
"Why won't you let me do them?" Eriaur asked quietly.  
"It's...embarrassing" Risen mumbled.  
"Don't be embarrassed" Eriaur whispered, moving foreword and kissing her, his hands pulling the dress apart further at the back until it slid down her shoulders...  
  
A/N And I'm not writing any more, it's up to your filthy imaginations but just to let you know THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX! They just did a make-out session while applying bruise balm.  
  
Sorry this chapters so short but I'm waiting for another bit from Liz for Legolas and Leila, and some other stuff as well. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).  
  
Thanks to whoever it was that informed me about the kids name promlem. This Tinw( is supposed to say T-I-N-W-E but the e has 2 dots over it but it doesn't work sometimes.  
  
This contains FemSLASH ok?  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 21, Not Again!  
  
(Liz wrote this bit so you can guess what's in it!)  
  
Leila was sitting on the bed, already in her night dress when Legolas walked in. Elrond had replaced her bandages after giving her more herbs after the little 'incident' and told her not to over exert herself. "Hello" he said as he sat down. "Hello" she replied as he put an arm around her. They sat in silence for a moment, Legolas was about to break the silence when Leila kissed him hard on the mouth. She had lost all her self control due to the herbs Elrond had given her. "Take me, now" Leila demanded as she pushed Legolas on the bed. His hands shot to her waist as she straddled him, kissing him deeply. She moaned as his bulge rubbed against her already swollen clit. "But...but...but...your hurt!" Legolas exclaimed as he tried to get her off him. "I don't care! I want you! I NEED you!" Leila kissed him again. "You could die!" Legolas whispered as she began rocking back and forth making him harder than her actions had already made him, her hands playing with his hair, causing it to come out of it's warrior braids. "Do I really care" Leila moaned as she rocked harder. She sat upright as she tugged at his tunic off, after a few moments they were both naked on the bed. Legolas rolled over so that he was on top. "I love you" he whispered tenderly in her ear as he slid inside her. "I love you too" Leila moaned as he moved inside her. He thrust harder and harder until they both their bodies shock in ecstasy. Slowly he moved out of her, pulling her into his arms as she rested her head on his strong chest. "Goodnight, my love" Legolas whispered, kissing the top of her head. "'night" Leila mumbled as she snuggled closer to him, letting sleep take her.  
  
Elsewhere,  
  
"Risen?" Eriaur called into her room. "Eriaur?" Risen said when she saw him "What are you doing here?" she asked, motioning for him to take a seat next to her on the bed. "I wanted to see how you were feeling" he said shyly "So..um..how are you feeling?" he added, a blush rising in his cheeks. "Better" she replied simply. He smiled warmly at her. "Risen, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me? Just around the gardens, its such a lovely day after all" he said. As he began to stand up Risen took hold of his hand and pulled him back down onto the bed. "Actually ,Eriaur, I would rather stay here. The past few days have been so hectic I just want to sit, and just...well...be I guess" she smiled at him. "Well then, I will leave you to...umm...be" he mumbled rushing to the door. "Eriaur! Wait!" she moved towards him as he stopped and turned to face her, "I would really like to just...be...with you" she mumbled shyly, getting quieter and quieter as she spoke. "Really? You want to be with me?" Eriaur asked, not quite daring to believe his ears. "More than anything" she whispered breathlessly as he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was tender and gentle, and for a moment they just stood there and held each other. "And I you, Risen, more than even my own life" Eriaur said sincerely as he rested his head on hers. "Eriaur?" Risen asked tentatively. "Yes, my love?" he replied, moving his head to face her. She took a moment to bask in the joy of what he had just called her. "W-Would you stay with me tonight, here in my room, and just hold me? Recently I have been feeling so lonely and I have dreamt of it for so long, and the last time someone held me was before Leila left the village and I was a little girl" she asked blushing. "I would do anything for you, and this would be my pleasure" he said kissing the top of her head. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Risen?" he asked, pulling away slightly so that he could see her. "Yes?" she replied, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you" he whispered, only just load enough for her to hear it. The smile on her face grew, and she kissed him deeply on the mouth. She pulled away and looked at him. "I love you, too" his smile grew and they just sat there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
(Me writing time, it continues from Liz's last bit)  
  
"I'll go change for bed and be right back" Eriaur said, leaving the room quickly. Risen pulled the night dress Arwen had lent her and changed into it. She let her long blonde hair down and began the slightly laborious job of brushing. The door opened and Eriaur walked in, dressed only in light sleeping trousers and shirt.  
"I've just got to brush my hair" Risen said to him, flinching as she found a rather nasty knot. Eriaur walked up behind her and took the brush from her, gently taking over the job of brushing it.  
"I used to do this for Harnan all the time, he hated brushing it himself" Eriaur explained to her slightly amused face as he got rid of the knot gently. Once he finished he led her slowly to the bed and they got in, slightly awkwardly. Eriaur pulled her towards him and soon they were spooned together and Risen smiled slightly as she fell asleep using Eriaur's cheast as a pillow. Eriaur stayed awake a while longer and just stroked Risen's hair lightly.  
  
Next Morning,  
  
Leila mumbled something as she woke up and almost immediately froze. She'd just supposedly woken from a grand dream where she and Legolas made love again, only by the look's of it, it hadn't been a dream at all as Leila noticed that they were both naked.  
"Not again" she hissed as she disentangled herself from Legolas's still sleeping form. He moaned and his arms around her tightened. "Great, it must have been those stupid herbs" Leila muttered to herself. "Oh please don't let me be pregnant again" she pleaded with no one really. She forced sleeping Legolas to let go of her and then, getting into the first dress she found ran outside so she wouldn't be anywhere near there when he woke up.  
  
4 Weeks Later,  
  
"Oh no, no-no-no-no!" Leila mumbled as the Healer told her the worst possible news an unmarried woman could hear...again. Her left hand went to her heart while her right covered her mouth.  
"I'm sorry Leila but you are pregnant again" the healer told her sadly.  
"Don't tell anyone any of this unless you really-really-really have to" Leila ordered him once she'd got her composure back.  
"But-"the healer protested.  
"Not a word or you'll find out first hand what castration feels like" Leila threatened before walking quickly from the room. The healer flinched. Leila ran out to the gardens, sat on an empty bench and cried into her hands for an hour.  
  
4 Weeks Later,  
  
Leila woke up before dawn to run to the bathroom to be sick. It was becoming fewer times in the morning that she was sick now, but her stomach had started to bulge ever so slightly. She washed her mouth out and slowly got dressed into one of the dresses Arwen had made for her when she had been 'Melyanna'. It was blue and was sewn in the Imladris style, instead of a darker bodice like the dresses in Mirkwood it had only a thin dark strap beneath her breasts. The sleeves were flared allot and darker piece of material formed a mini-cloak that didn't even reach her elbow's but protected her shoulders. There was also a matching headpiece which had a thick band which covered her ears and held her hair back from her face and a cord going around the back on top of her hair taming it slightly. Whenever Leila wore it she pulled the slightly shorter stands of her hair infront of the main band. Once she was ready she headed down to the dining hall for breakfast.  
"Hey Leila" Elrohir said when she entered. He was the only one there as he was a naturally early riser, unlike the rest of the household. Leila sat next to him and started eating. "How are you feeling?"  
"A little bit off" Leila admitted.  
"You would generally expect that considering you're pregnant again" Elrohir said calmly.  
"How the...?" Leila was shocked.  
"I heard you talking to yourself last night about not telling everyone being a necessary but bad thing. I disagree with necessary bit" Elrohir said, looking her in the eye.  
"I can't tell everyone, I just can't Elrohir" Leila said downheartedly. Just then other people came in for breakfast. Leila made a small throat slicing motion to Elrohir who glared at her. He stood up and pulled her to her feet before marching her out of the room. "Elrohir..."  
"I'm not going to tell anyone because it's for you to tell, not me. But I must know one thing, is it the same father?" Elrohir asked quietly.  
"Of course it is! I'm not a common whore Elrohir! I love him and I'm not going to go off with some other guy for a fumble!" Leila snapped angrily, turning to go. Elrohir put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.  
  
"I didn't mean that Leila, I just want you to think for a minute. If you were in his shoes how would you feel finding out late or from someone else that you're carrying his child, again. I would feel angry and hurt but most of all..." Elrohir trailed off.  
"Un-Loved" Leila finished for him, looking very sad and guilty. "I-I- I...must go and, um, speak to him" Leila mumbled, turning and running up the stairs to Legolas's room, hoping he would still be there. He was, still sound asleep in his bed. Leila paused, a look of tenderness crossing her face as she turned to go. "I'll tell him later" she said quietly.  
"Tell me what?" Legolas asked sleepily, turning to face her.  
"Nothing" Leila said quickly, turning to face him, blushing deep red.  
  
"If it was nothing why did you come here and why are you blushing?" Legolas asked smiling. "Come and sit down and tell me what you weren't really going to tell me." Leila smiled despite herself and sat next to him. She took a deep breath and began talking.  
"You know a few weeks ago we...well yeah?" Leila asked quietly.  
"Yes of course I do" Legolas said.  
"Do you know of the term 'Cause and Effect'?" Leila asked nervously.  
"Yes" Legolas said suspiciously.  
"That was the cause, care to take a guess on the effect?" Leila asked, looking away from him while her hand subconsciously went to her stomach.  
"You mean you're..." Legolas trailed off, pointing to her stomach. Leila nodded and sobbed. Legolas was in mild shock and he was numbly aware of putting his arms around Leila and letting her sob into his shoulder. He slowly came out of his dazed state and rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her.  
"This //gasp// is so not //gasp// good" Leila mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. Legolas caught her hands and held them to his cheast.  
"I'm sorry" he said. Leila tried to say something but he carried on talking. "But I have a solution and I can guarantee that you won't agree to it and that my father will take allot of convincing...marry me" Leila froze and silence reigned until she gasped in a breath sharply.  
"But...you're a Prince, the Crown Prince! Your father...he-he hates me and...it would ruin you...I" Leila stuttered.  
"I don't care about that. Leila, every time I look at you a little voice in my head tells me we are meant to be together and so I couldn't care less what everyone else would think. You've already had my son, and there are no word's I can use to show my happiness and gratitude. I love you, I really do and I want you to be my wife. Please" Legolas pleaded with her, his eyes boring into her sole.  
"I love you too...but your crown..."Leila mumbled.  
"I'll give it up" Legolas said quickly.  
"You can't! The people look up to you, need you!"  
"As I need you. Leila, please?"  
"I...Well I-I don't know. It's too much and...your father..."  
"Leila please?" Legolas tilted her head up with his fingers and kissed her gently. "Please?"  
"Yes" Leila breathed. Legolas smiled broadly and crushed her in a hug, kissing her hair and the side of her face repeatedly.  
  
They were now stood side by side infront of Elrond, the Twins, Arwen, Eriaur, Risen and Pedi, Leila studying the floor closely. Legolas coughed and everyone focussed on him.  
"We have 2 important things to tell you" Legolas said.  
"3" Leila mumbled.  
"3 important thing then. The first is that we must soon return to Mirkwood for I need to speak with my father." Eriaur and Risen glanced at each other sadly before turning their gaze back Legolas and Leila. "The second is that...well Leila has consented to be my wife." At this everyone looked mildly surprised before clapping loudly or congratulating them.  
"What's the third thing?" Arwen asked as she hugged Leila.  
"It's not important really, well ever so slightly, well allot really. I'm kinda...pregnant again" Leila admitted. Arwen squealed and hugged her even tighter. Risen stared in shock.  
"I don't get it. I'm bored and my head hurts from thinking" Pedi said confused. Elrond picked her up easily and started talking to her, to keep her childish mind happy.  
"Can't guess what brought on the proposal" Elladan said sarcastically to Elrohir.  
"At least they are getting married" Elrohir said. He went over and hugged Leila. "Well done" he whispered to her and she smiled at him. Legolas pulled Leila towards him and stood behind her with his arms around her waist. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Eriaur smile shyly at Risen before putting his arm around her.  
'Young love' he thought, smiling to himself.  
  
Next Day,  
  
"Elrohir! You can't give him to me, you love him!" Leila gasped in shock as Elrohir gave her the reign's to his best horse.  
"Yes I can, you don't have a horse and he likes you better than he likes me" Elrohir said. At this the horse went towards Leila. "See." Leila laughed quietly and hugged him.  
"Thank you" she whispered before she let go and petted the horse happily. Elladan also came over and childishly demanded a hug as well and Leila happily granted his wish, laughing. Pedi giggled as Shí lifted her onto her horse before climbing up after her. Legolas and Elrohir both had to help Leila up onto the horse and she looked a little unbalanced on it. Eriaur climbed up and helped Risen up with his hand so she was sat behind him, her arms around his waist. Legolas mounted and waited for Leila to say her final goodbyes. He was tenderly holding his son in his arms so that Leila didn't have to worry over the little boy as well.  
"Safe journey and write to me about the wedding" Elrond said to Leila, and she leaned down to give him a hug.  
"I will" she said. She waved to the other people that had gathered to seem them off and was about to go when Arwen ran up to her, handing her another bag.  
"My gift to you" Arwen said breathlessly. Leila felt tears fall down her face and she pulled out one of her favourite daggers.  
"And mine to you, practice your left thrust's the most" Leila said smiling. Arwen laughed and took the fine blade. The Mirkwood group kicked their heels gently and sped out of Imladris, Legolas in the lead.  
  
A/N Sorry it's a bit long but I wanted to make up for that short chapter...guess I did make up for it eh? Next chapter is the wedding, but before that convincing Tharanduil to let them marry and how will he cope with his grandson? 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).  
  
Thanks to whoever it was that informed me about the kids name promlem. This Tinw( is supposed to say T-I-N-W-E but the e has 2 dots over it but it doesn't work sometimes.  
  
This contains FemSLASH ok?  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 22, Forbidden  
  
The group of riders trotted through the streets of Mirkwood, Leila getting many strange looks, but not as many as a crown Prince with a baby in his arms. They reached the palace and the stable hands took their horses reins. Now, surrounded by Lord's Leila got very many glares. They walked up the stone steps and entered the palace.  
The vast halls were lit by candles creating a shimmery sort of lighting. The walked to the great hall where Legolas handed Tinw( to Shí and entered alone. His father was sat in his thrown talking with one of counsellors and looked up when the door opened.  
"Legolas! You have returned my son!" he said happily.  
"Yes father, and I have some new for you. We rescued Pedoé and Risen who were being held and abused by a human lord. We also found someone else who ran away" Legolas said, bowing respectfully. Eriaur and Risen walked in together and Pedi followed, Leila stayed outside the door with Shí and Tinw(.  
"It is good that you are all well, but who is this other person you speak of?" Tharanduil asked, dismissing the counsellor with a wave of his hand.  
"Before she comes in father there are a few things I must explain. She ran away in the first place because of something I did, something you wouldn't like to let out to the people. She has also consented to marry me with your approval" Legolas said.  
"Who? What is this thing you did?" Tharanduil asked, standing up and walking to his son. Legolas went to the door and pulled Leila inside by her arm. "You?"  
"Yes, Leila, and this father is my son Tinw(" Legolas said boldly, taking Tinw( from Shí.  
"WHAT!"  
  
Leila had fled from the room after Tharanduil exploded into very loud shouting, taking Tinw(. Legolas had of course started defending her when Tharanduil used the predictable 'So this is why you stood up for her!' line and such others. Eriaur and Risen had also left, heading for Eriaur's room so Pedi came with Leila and Shí.  
"So is my old room still free?" Leila asked.  
"No, we were moved after you ran away to slightly more family type rooms. Pedi has her own bedroom which join's on to mine and Ahora's and we did leave one for you, claiming it was for guests" Shí said to her life long friend, leading the way. They arrived and Pedi to 'her' room to play while Shí helped put Tinw( on the bed as there was no crib yet.  
"So where can I get one from?" Leila asked.  
"The mother's shop in the town has some nice ones" Shí said. "And we'll order you some more dresses too" Shí commented as they unpacked Leila's clothes from her travelling bags.  
"Why? These are fine" Leila asked.  
"Yes, but they are in the Rivendell style and Ahora says..." Shí was cut off by Ahora running through the door and pouncing on Shí, covering her with kisses. Leila smiled awkwardly and made a 'shhh' sign while pointing to Tinw(.  
"Oh Leila he's adorable" Ahora said, looking at the little boy.  
"Guess you missed me the Ahora?" Shí asked once she'd recovered from the kisses. Leila smiled and brought out her favourite dress, made by Arwen and her. It was blue and shoulder-less, slightly uncivilised but it was nice. It had light blue straps going from the centre of the front, around her next to the centre at the back.  
"Oh Leila that's a gorgeous dress!" Ahora said loudly, pulling the dress from Leila and holding it up.  
"It's my favourite, Arwen helped me to make it" Leila said, pulling the dress back and putting it away. Leila suddenly found the mysterious bag Arwen had given her before she left so she opened it and looked inside, and promptly gasped.  
"What is it?" Shí asked, slightly worried. Leila couldn't speak and just reached inside bringing out a white wedding dress, so finely made it looked like magic. Shí and Ahora gasped and Ahora took the dress as Leila pulled more out of the bag. She proceeded to bring out 5 tiny baby clothes, for Tinw( to wear on formal occasions. Leila put them in a draw before turning back to the dress. It was obviously not finished as Arwen wouldn't have had much time to make it but it had a soft silky material for the main part but the sleeves and over shirt were made of a see-through material that sparkled in the light. A lilac sash was sewn around the waist.  
"Oh Leila it's beautiful, but not finished" Ahora noted like the true girl of the group.  
"There's a note" Shí said picking a noted out of the bag.  
"Read it out" Leila said as she gingerly touched dress.  
"Dearest Leila,  
I did not have enough time to finish the dress but I hope your seamstresses can do what is needed. The baby clothes are just something I'd been making for ages but hadn't had time to give them to you (if you note one matches you wedding dress). I hope to see you again soon.  
Your Loving Friend Arwen" Shí read quietly. Leila blinked back tears at the sincere kindness in the letter.  
"I think we need to go down town, buy a few dresses and drop this off at the finest seamstress don't you?" Ahora asked smiling.  
"I still don't see why I need more dresses, I have 15 already!" Leila said.  
"Ask any woman other than Shí how many dressed they have and they will tell you 'a new one for every occasion' if their rich or 'as many a I can get' if their not" Ahora said shaking her head.  
"But I don't want a new one for every occasion, I'm happy with these ones" Leila still protested. "Plus I must stay with Tinw( and Pedi."  
"I'll stay with them" Shí said. Leila glared at her.  
"Legolas might want me, no Legolas will want me after his screaming match with 'Grouchy' in there" Leila said angrily.  
"I wouldn't call him that too loudly if I were you" Legolas said stepping into the room.  
"Speak of the devil. Now make it quick, I want to take her shopping" Ahora said, stuffing the half finished dress out of site because it was bad luck to let the groom see the wedding dress until the day.  
"Could I possibly speak to Leila alone, I promise to be quick" Legolas said to Ahora and Shí who left the room. Legolas's smile disappeared and he sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Leila asked.  
"My father, he won't let me marry you" Legolas said sadly. Leila breathed in sharply and put a hand over her mouth.  
"But what about Tinw(?" Leila asked.  
"He say's he will not allow the people to talk and unless you come up with a valid cover story you must leave again" Legolas said, looking away from her. Leila's hands started shaking and tears fell from her eyes.  
"So, we can never be together?" she asked quietly.  
"He was very insistent, it is forbidden" Legolas sounded close to breaking down as well but suddenly he stood up strait and turned back to her. "I'm sorry for all the inconvenience I've caused in your life Leila, and I only wish we could be together" Legolas said, his voice slightly choked. "This will be the last time I will see you, father was also insistent about that so...goodbye" and with that he left the room. Leila stared at the door for a long while, hearing Shí and Ahora talking worriedly outside the door before she ran to it, flung it open and ran blindly past her friends, tears falling freely from her eyes.  
  
A/N Sorry it's a bit short and very depressing. Isn't Tharanduil a mean bastard! Don't worry, he gets nicer later. Please review or flame, one or the other...even both if you really feel like it! 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).  
  
Thanks to whoever it was that informed me about the kids name problem. This Tinw( is supposed to say T-I-N-W-E but the e has 2 dots over it but it doesn't work sometimes.  
  
This contains FemSLASH ok?  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 23, I Must Go...  
  
It had been 5 weeks since Legolas had been forced to leave Leila and he hadn't forgiven himself one bit. He had shut himself away from the world and refused to speak to his father, it was his stupid fault anyway.  
Leila was much the same, the only 3 people she really spoke to were Risen, Pedi and Tinw( but they were family anyway. She was once again noticeably pregnant and dreading it even more this time. Shí and Ahora both tried to cheer her up but failed each time and many nights they'd wake up to hear her crying quietly.  
She was walking through the palace, where they still lived because of Shí still being a male warrior, a high ranking one as she'd been promoted to Captain for her efforts in the great battle. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. Without looking at the person she murmured an apology and started to walk away.  
"Excuse me?" a voice behind her, so un-mistakenly familiar asked. She turned slowly and looked at King Tharanduil apologetically.  
"I'm sorry my King, I wasn't looking where I was going" Leila said sadly, both arms holding onto her oversized stomach.  
"Obviously" the King said, looking at the dreadful looking woman with messy hair, pale skin and who was quite obviously with child, and then realised who she was. "Watch where your going more carefully" he said at last.  
"I will my king" Leila said, her voice dead before carrying on walking.  
  
Legolas was in a secluded part of the library reading when he heard giggles coming from outside the window. He got up to investigate and found Risen and Eriaur with Pedi. Pedi was making a daisy chain by the looks of it while Risen, the one giggling, was being tickled by Eriaur who laughed loudly before kissing Risen. Legolas sighed, for he missed Leila and her family terribly, and it ached at his heart to see her walking through the halls disgraced and pregnant. With his second child.  
The things that got to Legolas the most was that he couldn't see his son grow up and do what sons were supposed to do with their. There were many rumours going around about Leila, one even being that Tinw( was Shí's son! Of course when Shí had heard this she put the record strait, made up a man's name and told Leila to tell everyone that was who the father was. Legolas sighed and went back to his book.  
  
2 Weeks Later,  
  
Leila was sat alone in her room now, writing to Elrond and his children if she could live permanently in Imladris. Of course when Shí and Ahora heard of this they immediately protested about Risen and Pedi.  
"They can choose to go with me or stay here" Leila said sadly.  
"But Leila..." Ahora said, glad that Leila was speaking to them but not glad about Leila's decision.  
"I can't stay here anymore, with the rumours and all" Leila said slightly angry.  
"Your just afraid to be around Legolas anymore" Shí snapped. Leila stiffened and looked at Shí sadly.  
"I'll be leaving with Tinw( as soon as I get Elrond's reply" Leila said quietly, picking up the letter and heading to find a messenger.  
  
Elrond was slightly surprised to find a messenger of Mirkwood with a letter to him. He opened it and glanced at who had signed it, smiling when he saw Leila's name. But his smile turned into a frown when he read the letter.  
Dear Elrond,  
I write to you in need of a friend. Upon arriving in Mirkwood Legolas's father refused to allow us to marry and has forbade Legolas to even speak to me. I am now heavily pregnant again and I am asking you to let me and my son to come and live in Imladris. I must get away from here as tongues are wagging about who the father is and I'd much rather have you lot to help me threw this. Please write back and allow me to stay with you again.  
You're Desperate Friend,  
Leila  
Elrond jumped up and hurried to find one of his sons to return with the messenger.  
  
Legolas was surprised to see one of Elrond's twins arrive with a Mirkwood messenger, but what surprised him even more was that the twin glared at him as he passed, being led by the messenger. Legolas shook his head and carried on towards the warrior training grounds.  
  
Elrohir followed the messenger to Leila's quarters and knocked on the door. A quiet come in was the only answer he got and opened the door to find an empty sort of lounge room with Leila sat on one of the chairs with Tinw( in her arms talking to Eriaur and Risen who were sat close together on the seat opposite her. Leila looked at him surprised.  
"It's Elrohir" Elrohir said, knowing she couldn't tell them apart. "Father sent me to escort you to Imladris" he said. Leila looked so happy that Elrohir was sure if Tinw( hadn't been in her arms she'd have run and hugged him. Luckily she didn't.  
"So you're going then?" Risen asked, sounding sad. Leila's face saddened immediately.  
"Yes, I know you want to stay here so I will not oblige you to come with me" Leila said, getting up slowly and going into her bedroom where she laid Tinw( on the bed gently where he giggled, not understanding what was going on while Leila packed everything she and he owned into 2 bags, ready for the road.  
"He's grown a bit" Elrohir said, gesturing to Tinw(.  
"You can hold him if you like" Leila said smiling. Elrohir gently picked the boy up, who giggled even more so. Leila smiled as her good friend played with Tinw(. "Shall we? You carry him, I'll carry these" Leila said, picking up the bags.  
"Aren't your sister's coming with us?" Elrohir asked as he bounced the giggling Tinw( in his arms. Leila smiled at the sight, only half wishing it were Legolas for Elrohir was as dear as a friend could be.  
"No. Risen is too much in love, I don't want her to go threw what I did and Pedi, well I don't think Imladris would suit Pedi as well as it does me or you. She's more of a Mirkwood kinda girl" Leila said as they went back into the lounge to find Risen looking tearful holding Eriaur's hand.  
"Aren't you going to wait and say goodbye to Shí when they get back from training, Ahora and Pedi too?" she asked, gulping a breath of air.  
"I can't. I can't say goodbye to them" Leila said, looking at the floor.  
"You should at least say your going. You owe that to them! Don't you love us at all?" Risen asked, her voice broken.  
"Risen, I do love you but if I say goodbye to you, I won't be able to go and you understand that I can't stay don't you?" Leila said, suddenly imploring, dropping her bags and placing her hands on either side of Risen's head. Risen looked at her, looking much younger than she was and nodded slowly before sobbing and throwing her arms around her sister.  
"Don't do anything stupid!" Risen hissed, the tears falling from her eyes and splashing on the blue fabric of Leila's dress.  
"Nor you, you keep your man close, don't loose him because he is good for you and look after little Pedi. Come and visit me any time you want. I'll say goodbye to Shí if I see her. I'm going to miss you" Leila whispered to Risen who nodded before pulling back, looping her arm through Eriaur's as the 2 watched Elrohir and Leila leave, Elrohir carrying a very happy Tinw( who as per usual was pulling on Elrohir's hair.  
They walked out of the palace and passed the training grounds, just in time to see Shí flip some new boy over her shoulder. Elrohir cringed as the boy cried out in surprise. Legolas was there as well, overseeing the lesson. Leila walking up the fence where the ladies usually crowded.  
"Hey Gaalin!" Leila shouted loudly, causing all the warriors to turn to her. Shí jogged up to her, smiling until she saw the travelling bags.  
"Your running away" she said simply.  
"I'm sorry. I just can't take it here, especially not with Legolas looking at me all the time. I'm going back to Imladris. I wasn't going to say goodbye to you but Risen can be rather persuasive. Look after Pedi for me, keep an eye on Risen and come and visit me" Leila said mostly in one breath, reaching over the fence to hug Shí.  
"Keep out of trouble Leila, and I expect a letter a week" Shí said smiling, hugging Leila tightly before turning and going back to the group of warriors. Leila took a deep breath and turned to Elrohir.  
"Let's go" she said. Elrohir led her to his new horse, the strongest horse Leila had ever seen and handed Tinw( to her so he could tie her bags to the horses back. Then he helped Leila up, Tinw( still in her arms and climbed up behind her.  
"If you need to stop just tell me" Elrohir told her. Leila nodded and the horse started moving.  
  
Legolas watched from the wall as Leila galloped out of his life, he'd watched her until she was on the horizon and then had turned to find his father behind him.  
"She's gone then. Well you can focus on being a prince again instead of pining for that...lh(g (snake)!"Tharanduil said gladly.  
"She's not a snake father, I love her and always will so you can give up any of your hopes of me ever producing an heir with anyone else, I know that's what you want. A boy from a strong family to carry on after me, well I've already got a son and if you can't accept him and his mother, well I can't accept you" and with that Legolas walked briskly away from his father who was feeling a mixture of anger, guilt and happiness. Anger at Legolas defying him, guilt at the words Legolas had said and happiness purely for the fact that Leila had left.  
  
Leila, Elrohir and Tinw( arrived in Imladris a week later. Normally it would only have taken a few days but it was uncomfortable for a heavily pregnant woman to ride at a fast pace so they had to keep stepping. As soon and Elrohir helped Leila down and took Tinw( from her Elrond came up to her and hugged.  
"I'm sorry about what has happened but I gladly take you in to my care. Now if you don't mind I need to examine you to make sure this new baby is as fit as the last" Elrond said smiling.  
"Thank you lord Elrond, but I need to look after Tinw(..." Leila trailed off.  
"I'll look after him until Ada's finished with you. I'm sure he'd love to see his uncle Elladan and Aunt Arwen again wouldn't you little spark?" Elrohir asked, touching Tinw('s cheek with his finger. Leila smiled and readily consented.  
"Your things will be taken to your room, same as last time but with 2 cribs instead of one" Elrond said before leading her off.  
  
A/N Sorry it's a bit short but there you go. There is going to be a little Leila/Elrohir romance but don't worry, Legolas will come to his senses and marry her...eventually. 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.  
  
The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?  
  
To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.  
  
This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).  
  
Thanks to whoever it was that informed me about the kids name problem. This Tinw( is supposed to say T-I-N-W-E but the e has 2 dots over it but it doesn't work sometimes.  
  
This contains FemSLASH ok? Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 24, I Hate Horses  
  
"It is good to have you back with us Leila, the house has been quite without you" Elrond said smiling as he made Leila sit on the bed in the healing room. Leila shoved him playfully and pouted. This would have made Elrond fear her wrath if she hadn't been smiling broadly at the same time. Elrond smiled and started his checks on Leila's baby. "Well it seems as healthy as the last one" he told her when he'd finished.  
"Yeah well..." Leila muttered.  
"What?" Elrond asked.  
"I wish I wasn't pregnant" Leila said quickly. Elrond sat beside her, looking as ever very fatherly.  
"Why?" he asked kindly.  
"Because I don't want to bring another bastard child into the world that will never know it's father" Leila said sadly. Elrond was surprised her un-feminine frankness, until he remembered that she spent years as a man. "You can't understand how hard it is to love a bastard child."  
"Do you truly believe that? You love your son. I know you do, and you'll love this one when it comes" Elrond said. Leila looked down, obviously ashamed of her earlier admission. "Now I think you need a little rest, your room is ready and I'll come by later to check on you" Elrond said, while standing slowly. Leila stood up and walked to her room, in which she found Elrohir putting a sleeping Tinw( into the larger of the 2 cribs. When he saw her he went over to her and took her arm to steady her as she looked a little un-safe.  
"Thank you Elrohir" Leila said, for she was truly too tired to do anything other than sleep all of a sudden. "I think the trip has caught up on me" she mumbled.  
"Well then you should rest" Elrohir said, leading her to her bed.  
"That's what your father said" Leila said smiling sleepily. "I don't think I even have the energy to change" she muttered, sitting down on the bed. Elrohir grinned and pulled her shoes off for her. Leila smiled a thank you at him as she lay down, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Elrohir smiled and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.  
"How could he let you go?" he asked quietly, gently stroking her light blonde hair before going over to the crib where Tinw( lay sprawled on his back with his little arms and legs flung out. Elrohir loved the little boy, just as he had grown to love Leila. But now he loved Leila differently. But he knew she would never return his feelings for she still loved Legolas who was foolish enough to let her go. He put the tiny blanket over Tinw( before leaving the room.  
  
"We will ride to the south where a pack of wargs has been reported approaching a village, then we shall kill them before they can spill elven blood" Legolas told the group of warriors before him. They all new how dangerous wargs could be and the damage they could cause. "We ride in an hour, get what you need for that but we travel light."  
Shí walked to her rooms and changed out of her more formal tunic into her fighting one. Ahora looked up from her book as Shí put on her sword scabbard and quiver with built in knife holders. Then she began sharpening her weapon's.  
"What's going on?" Ahora asked worriedly.  
"Some wargs have been reported, we're going to take care of them" Shí said sliding the sword into it's scabbard. Ahora put her book down and walked over to here girlfriend, gently putting her arms around her.  
"Be careful" she said. Shí laughed quietly and kissed her cheek.  
"Aren't I always?" she asked before putting her knives in the holders and picking up her bow. "Now I need to sort out my stupid thing...I mean horse" Shí still hated riding. She met up with Dagon and Dallas at the stables and the 2 grinned as Shí complained the whole time as they prepared their horses.  
"You really don't like riding do you?" Dagon asked laughing.  
"It hurts my thighs" Shí said.  
"You complain like a woman Gaalin!" Dallas said thumping her on the back. Shí scowled at him. She was reasonably kind to the horse but still hated the creature, not understanding why all other elves loved them.  
"Get ready! We need to be as fast as possible!" Legolas ordered and they all pulled themselves onto their steeds. Shí grumbled under her breath as they rode out.  
  
A/N Sorry it's short but I've got quite bad writers block, I've had to add in a whole new set of story lines (Hint Shí discovery) it's all planned, the ending's planned, the sequels been started but I just can't write this bit now so luckily Liz, my lovely helper is coming over to help me next week. 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. **Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story.** Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.

The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?

**To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. **One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.

This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).

**Thanks to whoever it was that informed me about the kids name problem. This Tinwï is supposed to say T-I-N-W-E but the e has 2 dots over it but it doesn't work sometimes. **

**This contains FemSLASH ok?**

**One more note, I said earlier about the age equivalent things thing. Well with baby's they learn to speak after about 10 years but in reality they looked about 1, this scares allot of humans. Sorry if this is confusing.**

Hidden Identity 

Chapter 25, Sindadil the Second

"Ouch...oh...pain...ow..." Shí continually muttered as she walked her horse to the stream. They'd ridden 5 hours strait but the horses and men needed refreshment so they had decided for an hours break. Shí's legs were killing her. 'So this is why most women ride side saddled.'

"Gaalin! Stop complaining and come and help me cook!" Dallas snapped laughing as 'Gaalin' tied his horse to a tree near the stream and shuffled over to them. They were cooking some rodent they had shot and Shí didn't want to ask what it was. Once it was cooked they ate it quickly, flinching at the slightly burnt taste.

"You really need to take cooking lessons" Dagon said to Dallas as he frowned at his portion.

"Theres nothing wrong with my cooking!"

"Other than burning it to a cinder?"

"It is not burned to a cinder!" Shí laughed quietly and pulled out one of her knives and her sharpening stone. The other 2 looked at him.

"Gaalin, how many times do you need to sharpen those?" Dagon asked.

"What do you mean?" Shí asked, not realising she did them all the time.

"Every time we sit down, you start sharpening your blades. They must be sharper than anyone else's in the whole of middle earth!" Dagon exclaimed. Shí thought back and realised they were right.

"Wow, I do sharpen them allot don't I. Must just be a habit."

"An annoying one." Shí glared at him and threw the sharpening stone at his head. She then sheathed the weapon and sat twiddling her thumbs while the others talked, only catching snippets of different conversations.

"When I meet a girl I look at her eyes first..."

"I've never fought in battle before..."

"I look at her bum..."

"Back home I would have been sharpening arrow heads that had come out of the forge..."

"I like a girl to have big tits..." This caused her to look down at her own cheast, binded as flat as it could be considering their enormous size, but they still made the shirt hang out slightly causing her to seem fat or muscled, she hoped people thought the latter. She was so deep in thought she didn't realise she was being called by someone until Dagon pushed her.

"The Prince want's you" he said, pointing to where Legolas was beckoning to Shí. She quickly jumped up and walked to her Prince.

"Sorry Highness, I was...distracted" Shí said.

"I noticed, I was wondering it...well, before we left, had you heard...I mean..." Legolas stuttered.

"Leila's letter arrived 2 days ago. She's fine and happy and..." here Shí faltered. She could see it plain as day that Legolas secretly adored Leila. Shí couldn't...wouldn't tell her about Leila and Elrohir.

"What?" Legolas asked, having caught the slip.

"She's got good friends, everyone likes her" Shí mumbled.

"What are you not telling me?" Legolas asked. Shí looked back towards the camp. "She's got a lover hasn't she."

"I wouldn't go that far...well, sorta" Shí said. Legolas growled angrily and threw his dagger into a tree, rather close to Shí's head. "Hey! Don't shoot the messenger!" Legolas mumbled an apology and stalked off. Shí breathed a sigh of relief and went back to the other warriors.

"Why did he throw a dagger at you?" Dagon asked.

"Bad news" Shí mumbled. Most of the others were settling down to sleep but their little group was on the first watch.

"What about?" Dallas asked. He was busying fixing one of the fletching's of his arrows so didn't look up.

"Leila, what else?" Shí asked wryly. The men gave an oh of acknowledgement, Legolas was always touchy wherever Leila was concerned.

Leila flinched as the new baby reminded her yet again that it was still there as she tried to sleep. To put it frankly it wasn't working. She grumbled as she slipped out of bed, wearing only her thin silk night-gown and walked out onto the balcony, holding her heavily bloated stomach. The wind blew gently around her, catching in her once again growing hair and pressing her dress tightly against her body. She suddenly had a strange feeling of liquid travelling down her legs and gasped in shock as her first contraction happened. The baby was 2 weeks early.

"Ah" she gasped as a different pain filled her body, nearly causing her legs to buckle. Something was different to when Tinwï was born, worse it felt like something was wrong. She scrambled towards the door and opened it with shaking hands, she was so scared. She made her way slowly towards the healing halls, contractions causing her to stop to wait for it to pass. When she arrived there the healer's didn't even ask what was wrong with her but sent for Lord Elrond and lay her on the bed.

When he arrived she was screaming with pain. It was so much worse than before and she was being held down by 2 other healer's. Elrond rushed to her side and placed a soothing hand on her hot cheek before checking the baby. He frowned and checked again, building to Leila's worry.

"Her baby has not turned and is 2 week's premature Lindï" he said quietly to the only other woman present. "Fetch me my sleeping herbs and what I will need for a caesarean" he ordered before moving to soothe Leila who was breathing in short gasping breaths.

"What's wrong?" she asked, fear evident in her trembling voice.

"As you've no doubt noticed your baby is early, but it has also not turned meaning it is not ready to be born" at this Leila gave a pitiful sob as pain overwhelmed her. "Do not fear though, I will do all I can to take the pain away" he said kindly as Lindï returned. "Please prepare a strong knock-out potion for Leila" he ordered her, still stroking Leila's hair gently. Tears were leaking from Leila's eyes of both fear and pain.

"My lord" Lindï said quietly, holding out a mug of liquid.

"Here we go Leila, this will take the pain away" Elrond said, pressing the cup to her lips. She drank slowly and soon the potion took effect and she tumbled into a pain free void of sleep.

"Is she alright?" Arwen asked worriedly when she entered the next morning, having just heard the news. Elrond was seated next to Leila's bed holding a small bundle of cloth in his arms.

"She is unconscious" Elrond said to his worried daughter. Arwen was carrying Tinwï who reached for his mother when he saw her.

"No no, she needs rest little one" Arwen said to the 1 year old baby. "Is it a girl or a boy?" she asked her father.

"A boy, too frail to be left out of the sight of healer's for a while though. We had to do a caesarean because he decided not to turn properly" he said smiling at the baby in his arms. Arwen looked at the tiny little face hidden partially by blanket's and smiled.

"He look's like Leila" she said smiling.

"He does doesn't he" Elrond agreed. They were interrupted by a quiet grown from the bed. Leila blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes to focus. When they did she saw Arwen holding Tinwï and Elrond holding a small baby, her baby. She reached out her hand, feeling very weak and Elrond gently put the baby on his mother's cheast. Leila noted that she was naked under the blanket and her stomach felt...funny.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice raw from the screaming she had done.

"Your baby didn't turn so we were forced to...well help. You'll have a scar on you stomach to prove it" Elrond said kindly. "He'll need supervision until he's a little healthier. What would you like to call him?"

"Sindadil, after my brother" Leila said, gently touching the pale blonde strands on her baby's head.

"He looks like you" Arwen said.

"Poor him" Leila said laughing quietly.

A/N There we go, the second birth of this story but not the last. Just so you know all those of you who keep saying Leila and Elrohir should get together they do (with consequences) but I'm afraid for the already partially written sequel to work she must marry Legolas. That will not be for quite a while though.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclamer; If you haven't got the fact that I don't own this universe then you are very stupid. Sorry this chapter took a while but uploading is a pain when you have no internet! I begged my bestest friend Hatti to let me upload at hers. (note the obvious sucking up for next time I need it. I LOVE YOU HATTI! Not in the lesbian way though)

Chapter 26; Discoveries

The 2 bid their farewell's when Leila yawned. Arwen promised to look after Tinwï until Elrond released Leila from the healing halls. Leila was gently stroking Sindadil's cheek when Elrohir came in quickly. He smiled as he saw her and sat in the seat by her bed.

"I'm so glad your alright, when Ada told me what happened...I wished I'd been there for you" Elrohir said gently. "He's so tiny."

"Too tiny according to Lord Elrond which is why we can't leave this hall" Leila said. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked and Elrohir gently took the tiny boy.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Sindadil, after one of my brothers" Leila said. She fiddled with the sheet covering her body and pulled it up so it was up to her neck but still under her arms. Elrohir smiled and gently touched the tiny boy's cheek with one finger. "Luckily he hasn't woken yet" Leila commented quietly. Elrohir looked at her and tried to ignore the strange feeling inside of him about the fact that Leila was quite obviously naked under the blanket.

She blushed as she noted the area he was looking at, her breasts, and folded her arms over her cheast. Elrohir blinked and shook his head, but couldn't take his gaze off her.

"I'm sorry" Elrohir said trying to tear his gaze away from here. He smiled shyly at her. Leila made a little shrugging movement. "Leila, there has been something I have wanted to talk to you about." He stood up and began pacing infront of her. "You see...I...well, the thing is..."

"What is it Elrohir?" Leila snapped, tying to get a coherent sentence out of him.

"I...I...I love you!" he said suddenly before quickly leaving the room leaving a stunned in his wake.

The group were riding again and as usual Shí was complaining. The other's had built up a tolerance to it and just ignored her. But soon the sound of beasts ravaging ahead of them drew their attention and Shí fell quiet along with the other's.

"Send a scout ahead on foot, the rest of you arm up" Legolas ordered. The scout dismounted quickly and ran lightly ahead to find out how close the Wargs were. The others all drew their weapon's waiting for his return when suddenly a scream filled the air, an agonised scream coming from the scout. "Attack!" Legolas shouted, kicking his horse sharply and galloping forewords.

"To death!" Shí screamed as she swung her sword at the first Warg. Another bit her horses neck with it's sharp teeth, causing the horse to buck Shí off. Shí watched in horror as her horse slowly bled to death, then turned to see a Warg charging at her. With no time to bring her sword up Shí was thrown backwards, the wargs claw pinning her to the ground and cutting her shirt and flesh. Shí screamed in pain as the beast brought it's other claw up and down. The skin on her face was torn open with 3 deep cuts. Then it started to maul her cheast which really hurt, her arms and stomach. She tried to hold off it's claws with her hands but it didn't work.

"GAALIN!" the panicked shout was from Dagon and then a sword impaled the beast mauling her threw the neck. It collapsed foreword onto her, covering the fact that her shirt and breast band had been torn open. Dagon and Dallas hauled the beast off her now unconscious form and gasped in shock. "You're a girl?"

"Woman" Shí gasped, rolling onto her hands and knees she started to cough up blood. "Dying woman." Dagon caught her as she collapsed forewords and turned her over while Dallas pulled his spar shirt out and lay it across her cheast.

"But what about Ahora?" Dallas asked as the other elves finished off the wargs and the company healers started to go round checking the fallen. When one approached Shí the 2 men held up a hand.

"Fetch the Prince first" Dagon ordered. The healer was puzzled but did as he was bid. Legolas arrived and from what he saw immediately knew what he had been called for.

"Treat her" he ordered compassionately.

"Her?!" the healer exclaimed.

"Do it, before she dies" Legolas ordered. The healer silently obeyed, frowning all the while as he bandaged and treated Shí's numerous injuries. The 3 on her face were difficult and it ended with most of her face being covered by bandages except for one eye, half her mouth and the bottom half of her nose.

"She'll survive, although I'll have no part in explaining it to the King" and with that the healer moved on.

"So what's her real name?" Dagon asked as he cradled Shí's body in his arms.

"And how did she hide the fact that she was a girl!?!" Dallas asked amazed.

"Her names Shí, that's all I really know" Legolas said.

"But Ahora, they-she?" Dallas asked.

"She's obviously a homosexual, it's not that rare" Dagon was taking this allot calmer than Dallas. "And I suppose she bound her cheast as flat as she could, although I did always think he-she was a bit too muscled in that area."

"I still don't believe it" Dallas mumbled.

"Look, she signed up with Leila who was exposed in the great battle, her and Leila always kept to themselves, neither took their shirt's off, everyone thought they were together when Leila was exposed, all the fact's are pretty much obvious, we just didn't see it" Dagon said. Legolas nodded.

"We shall burn these fowl beasts and then set up camp until the wounded are ready to return to the palace" Legolas ordered to all the elves. "Get a tent put up and her in it" he ordered Dagon and Dallas who nodded and set about their task.

Leila was sitting up on the bed when Elrohir arrived, bouncing Sindadil in his arms to try and hush his wailing. She looked up and smiled apologetically. Elrohir smiled nervously, remembering what he told her earlier, about loving her.

"I'm sorry about him, he's louder than Tinwï was" Leila said to him. Elrohir reached for him and Leila gave him to the Noldor.

"He's cuter than Tinwï" he said. Sindadil looked up into the new face and for a moment stopped crying, then began to cry again only quieter now. "Leila, about earlier..."

"It doesn't matter, you were...not yourself" Leila said awkwardly.

"I was myself, Leila I meant what I said earlier. I-I-I love you. I think I've loved you since that day we shot at you" Leila smiled at the memory. Elrohir supported Sindadil in one hand and cupped Leila's cheek with the other. "I truly, madly, deeply love you" he whispered before kissing her on the lips tenderly. Leila was surprised at first but then brought her hands up to his face, running her fingers threw his hair. A gasp from the door caused them to break apart and look at Arwen, holding a staring Tinwï in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think... I didn't know..." she stuttered. Elrohir got up, still holding Tinwï and smiled at his sister.

"It's alright Arwen" Elrohir said quietly. Tinwï made a gurgle and reached for his brother. "Now now little man, you've got to be gentle with him" Elrohir scolded playfully while holding Sindadil closer to Tinwï. Both boy's reached for each other and their hand's brushed. Leila got up slowly, holding her still saw belly.

"What are you doing? Get back in that bed this instant" Arwen scolded. Leila sighed as both the Rivendell elves started to fuss over her...again.

Shí woke to the feeling of being carried and looked around her in surprise. Soon she found herself gazing up at the ceiling of a tent and then a blonde head leaning over her.

"Your very lucky you know, not many people could have survived that" Legolas said kindly.

"I think it would have hurt less if I hadn't ow!" Shí complained loudly. Legolas laughed and lifted her head gently, pressing a cut to her lips.

"This will help with the pain, at least a little bit. You've got allot of question's to answer for" Legolas said.

"So've you but no one asks you them" it seemed that the painkiller also effected her bluntness. Legolas blinked, he knew what people wanted to ask him. 'Why don't you just marry Leila and have 2 son's? your father wouldn't mind after a while.' He sighed and looked away from Leila's best friend. "Where am I?" Shí was incredibly dazed.

"In a tent so the men don't see your rather large bosom" Legolas said smiling. Shí looked down and realised she wore no top but practically all of the upper half of her body was covered in bandages.

"Oh would you look at that" she mumbled before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back unconscious. Legolas left the tent and went to his horse, pulling out something from his pack, Leila's favourite necklace (the swirl one from way back in the story) that she'd given him the day she had made the speech.

Legolas still loved her, he yearned for her but the biggest problem being the crown Prince of Mirkwood was what is expected of you and it is not done to marry a woman who pretended to be a man and have 2 bastard children with her. His sons. Legolas had only ever seen one of them and the kingdom didn't even know they were his. He didn't even know his second son's name. That tore his sole apart, he wanted his son's to know their father.

A/N There we go. Liz is writing lot's more for me although I have to bribe her to write HET any more as she is now a certified lesbian so she takes even longer than usual. The next chapter will be all about Shí and the whole recovery/discovery made by her and everyone else. See you lot later then.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.

The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?

To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.

This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).

This contains FemSLASH ok?

Hidden Identity  


Chapter 27, M-M-Marriage?

Mirkwood

She was rudely woken by a scream, then arms being flung around her battered body. She moaned in pain and the arms let go immediatly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Shí," Shí opened her eyes to find her gaze locked with a worried, a very worried Ahora's. Ahora perched on the edge of Shí's bed and took the bandaged hand in her own dainty ones. "I was so worried Shí."

"I'm sorry Ahora, I tried to stay safe but..."

"Shhh, I know." Ahora put a gentle finger on Shí's lips. Shí smiled at her.

"How did you get here?" Shí asked.

"It's more of a case of you coming to me, your in the healing halls of the palace and recovering slowly," Ahora smiled at her.

"Oh, right," Shí said quietly. "Does everyone know about my sexuality yet?" she asked quietly.

"No, the King's making you give a speech like Leila," Ahora said.

"Fantabidosee," Shí muttered. "Well as it sounds like decapitation at dawn is on the way, how about giving me a kiss?"

"You don't need to be near death for me to kiss you and you know it!" Ahora laughed. Shí chuckled.

"I know, but I thought it was a good excuse..." Shí said quietly.

"Oh come here," Ahora leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that led onwards to much more...

Rivendell

Leila had finally been allowed to get out of bed as long as she didn't over exert herself...so of course she was now doing her fighting excercises.

"I don't think that is what is meant by taking it easy," Elrohir commented as he walked up, Tinwé in one arm and Sindadil in the other. Leila smiled and lowered her knives. She put them in their sheathes and took Sindadil from Elrohir's arm, kissing her son's forehead. "Oh, a messenger came with a letter for you," Elrohir reached into the pocket of his robes and drew out a piece of parchment.

"Thank you," Leila kissed his cheek and sat under a tree, Sindadil nestled into her shoulder. She began to read as Elrohir sat next to her, playing with Tinwé.

_Hey Leila, _

_Well, I knew this day would come but I was still hoping it wouldn't...I was wounded in battle and certain things were discovered. Now I've got to give a stupid speech like you had too so if they reject me I may be joining you in Rivendell. How are you by the way? And Tinwé? Write back soon. Oh and incase you were wondering Legolas turned down an offer of marriage to this high class lady who was very pretty...ow! Ahora just hit me! Gotta go and convince her that I think she's prettier. _

_Love Shí. _

Leila laughed and put the letter on the ground next to her. She then started to play with baby Sindadil, causing him to make gurgle-ish sounds of enjoyment.

"Who was the letter from?" Elrohir asked.

"Shí, she's been discovered," Leila said, kissing Sindadil's forehead lovingly. So for that afternoon, one of many to follow the two just sat in the gradens under a tree, cuddled and played with Leila's sons.

**Brief summary of 700 years,**

**- Shí gave her speech and was still allowed to be a warrior and is planmning to set up an all female section. **

**- Leila and Elrohir are 'together' and have raised Tinwé (changed name spelling because no longer have Word so can't do the dotty ones) and Sindadil as their own, only a few people look down upon them. **

**- Legolas refused to marry three upper classed ladies as he still loves Leila. That's the main things...oh and Shí and Ahora have 'outed'. **

Elrond watched as his son played with Tinwé in the courtyard, using wooden swords instead of real ones. Elrohir was the 'evil balrog' and Tinwé was the mighty Glorfindel...who sat on a bench watching also.

"Elrohir's good with the children," Glorfindel commented. He laughed as Tinwé defeated Elrohir and was soon being a piggy back by Elrohir. "Do you think they will amrry?"

"It would be nice if they would, I've often wanted Grandchildren and while Leila's children are practically my grandchildren they are not," Elrond said.

"You will have grandchildren Elrond, I'm sure you will."

2 Days Later

"You have got to be kidding me," Leila groaned as Elrond faced her in his study. Elrond was infact glaring at her. "Wonderful, fan-fucking-tastic."

"Leila, you must be the only elven lady I have ever met to have already 2 children out of wedlock and not believe me when I tell you that you are pregnant again," Elrond scowled at her. "But now, to the more important matter. Is it Elrohir's?"

"Of course it's Elrohir's whose else would it be?" Leila asked him angrily.

"Well then, I must insist you get married," Elrond said calmly. Leila blinked at him, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"M-M-Married? Oh, Oh!" Leila, battle hardened warrier and mother to two boys was so frightened by the prospect of marriage that she fainted into the Lord of Rivendell's arms.

A/N I am so sorry this took so long but i had terrible writers block and my partner for this story Liz isn't writing it any more so it's just me and it's rather hard. Next Chapter: A Wedding, A Proposal and An Acceptance...but to who? (that's not the title, thats the basic summary).


	28. Chapter 28

Disclamer: I don't own Legolas but I do own everyone else. Set before the War of the Ring which is why there aren't many references to LOTR in this story. Two girls, Leila and Shí disguise themselves as men and join the army. It's an elvish sort of Mulan with two heroines. Shí/Ahora. Legolas/Leila. (For once none of the characters are based on me!) The original version of this story was a swap story between me and my mate Liz. Ada means father and Nana mother.

The way I'm doing the elves ages is that 500 is the equivalent of a 5 year old so 1500 is a 15 year old. Basically minus the 2 0's and you got the age they look like. And I'm having it that they stop growing at 2000 or 20 so that's why they always look so young. Got it?

To all those who flamed about Éowyn already doing this...she is a human! These are elves. Éowyn fought in one battle, these two fight in lots and train for years. If you notice the whole of the elven army is male so I thought this fitted. Éowyn may do the same but this is set a long time before Return of the King OK? I know Éowyn is a cool character, one of my favourites actually but this is totally different to her. One small note which had been pointed out to me, the reason the girls have joined the army is explained later on because I know it says they wasn't girl power basically but later on it is explained why girl power is so important to them.

This is dedicated to Liz who helped me start it and has told me in person that she loves the fight scenes and ended up cheering out when she was reading it (causing her parents to look at her).

Thanks to whoever it was that informed me about the kids name problem. This Tinw( is supposed to say T-I-N-W-E but the e has 2 dots over it but it doesn't work sometimes.

This contains FemSLASH ok? Hidden Identity

A/N I know everybody keeps saying Leila and Elrohir instead of Leila and Legolas but I had planned on the latter. Therefore I need a vote, which pair. Oh and because of this the chapter I planned is on hold and instead theres this short one...so please pick a pair! So I can get on.

Chapter 28, Filler Chapter

"You don't want to be my wife?" Elrohir asked hurt.

"Oh I do, I do, but i don't think I'll make a very good wife, especially not with my reputation and my sons and..."

"Leila I don't want to marry you for your reputation or your saons, well I would like them to be my sons, I want to marry you for you."

"Not just for your babe in my belly?"

"No, I love you Leila. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I think I will."

Leila sighed in a very _very_ bored way as Arwen and three other women stood around her making her dress. The basic form was there but now they were adding sleeves and patterning and it was taking hours and hours and hours.

"Is this gonna take much longer?" she asked, her patience finally giving up. The other women glared at her and continued to sew. "Sorry I asked."

Mirkwood,

"I want Leila at my wedding," Risen said quietly to the group of people. Eriaur nodded but his father, King Thranduil frowned. That woman had caused allot of trouble for his family and kingdom but her sister was the perfect Princess...just without a title.

"Well..." he began.

"Father she deserve to have her older sister there," Eriaur said, noticing the frown on his fathers face.

"Well I'm sorry my son but if you wish to be married in 2 weeks there simplt isn't time to send a messenger and for her to return in time. Plus we can't spare anyone," Thranduil said. Risen felt tears brimming in her eyes and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, now of course the wedding shall take place in the great hall and invitations have been sent to all the officials..." Eriaur put a gentle arm around his fiancé who smiled up at him, wiping her eyes discreetly.

Shi fired her next arrow at the target and smiled as it hit the dead centre mark as it did everytime. The raw recruits in the line down from her being taught by Dallas stared at her as she walked to her target. She was dressed in a tighter shirt than what she used to wear with a belt around her waist, outlining her figure. She pulled the arrow out and walked back to the line to take another shot or two.

A/N This is literally a filler chapter because I need to know the answer to the question in the first A/N.


End file.
